


Anklebiters

by Merlinwanabe



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Barbie Harry, Bottom Harry, Crossdressing, Feminine Harry, Feminization, Harry is obsessed with social media, Louis is a baby daddy, Louis is smart but won't admit it, Louis wears glasses, M/M, Mpreg, Niall and Harry bicker a lot, Pregnant Harry, Sweet Harry, Top Louis, alternative universe, band of misfits, girly Harry, nerd!Louis, takes place in America
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-01-08 07:51:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 65,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlinwanabe/pseuds/Merlinwanabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Louis' senior year when his life changed drastically - beginning with the pretty intersex boy, Harry.</p><p>-Please read notes before reading-</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I would first like to give a big thank you to two great, equally important girls - Astrid, @gaywhitesweater, who helped beta this fic, and gave me a lot of inspiration with her AMAZING blog on tumblr, harryspregnant.tumblr.com Jessica, @musclouis ,who also helped beta this fic and is seriously so sweet. THANK YOU GUYS!! :)) 
> 
> This title is from Paramore's song Anklebiters, I thought it fit with the characters being outcasts. 
> 
> PLEASE READ  
> >>I would like to apologize to anyone I offended by previously using the term "hermaphrodite." I have now learned that it is a slur and therefore will use "intersex" to describe Harry.
> 
> >>I would also like to apologize for how shallow I made Harry. When I first started writing this fic over a year ago, I, for some reason unknown to me now, found Harry being materialistic and "dumb" cute. I thought the idea of Harry being a typical valley girl (materialistic, ditzy, an airhead) precious. I have since learned that I should not glamorize that kind of behavior. I much prefer intelligent Harry anyways and promise that in my next fic, there won't be this obnoxious (as many people have called it unfortunately) behavior.
> 
> >> Despite all of this, I hope people can still enjoy my fic and watch as Harry grows throughout it. Thank you.

Maybe it was too Hollywood that all four boys got along so well while simultaneously being so completely different. It just worked out that way- they needed each other because high school sucked, and frankly it was the only way they made it through the past three years.

The four of them hadn’t always been friends. In fact, at the beginning of freshmen year Louis and Liam only sat together at lunch because they were the only two that didn’t already belong to a clique. Both boys had to learn to actually like each other, but once they had accomplished at the time what seemed to be an impossible task they realized that having a friend wasn’t so bad.

Louis wasn’t always friendless. In his defense it was a lot easier to make friends when the friendship was based on your favorite color or whom you sat next to on the reading mat. But Louis had a lot of pressure at home; his mother constantly hounded him to have straight A’s. She complained that she didn’t have the money to send him to college so he needed to get as many scholarships as he could get if he planned to have a career. So he became obsessed with doing well in school, focusing all his time and energy on his schoolwork. If some of his classmates asked him to hang out he always found some excuse to stay home and study. Eventually they got tired of asking and Louis was left alone to study.

Liam, on the other hand, had tried really hard to make friends in high school. His classmates just couldn’t get along with him. Maybe it was his fault, he tended to be too quick to judge and invasive. His parents asked him if he wanted to transfer to a private school but he refused, he didn’t want to seem weak. Liam decided to just tough it out and finally befriended Louis his freshmen year.

Zayn and Niall didn’t join them until the middle of freshmen year. Zayn didn’t really have problems making friends, simply because he lied to impress them. What started out as an extravagant story about him dealing weed with some college kids, ended in parents forbidding their children to hang out with him. Some of his classmates were smart enough to see through his lies, and he faded out of their bubble of acceptance. One day he just sat down with Liam and Louis at lunch, uninvited, and molded himself into their lives.

Niall was different; he still was able to uphold the class’ favor. He just didn’t feel like being around a bunch fake drama-queens. When he started talking to Zayn in his biology class, he realized that they got along really well and decided to take a chance with a new crowd. Once they got over the initial “getting to know each other” phase, their friendship grew into a strong bond over high school miseries.

\--

They always made sure that at least two of them had lunch together, so it was a bit of a surprise when they discovered on the first day of senior year that Zayn had fifth hour lunch. Zayn had pouted profusely claiming that he knew he would be the one to slowly fade out of the group. Louis had tried to comfort him reminding him that he was in his study hall period, so he could catch him up on everything they talked about. It seemed to appease him a little bit which relieved Louis.

Louis was pleased with all his six classes, the teachers didn’t seem so bad and the subjects were interesting. He was excited about his AP Physics class, knowing that his dream college highly recommended it. All in all, senior year didn’t look like it would be too bad, plus with the simple knowledge that this was his last year in the hellhole he could find some spark in him to tough it out.

Though Louis did well in school and liked all of his classes, lunch was still the best hour for him due to the fact that it was the one place he was actually with his friends. Besides study hall with Zayn but that didn’t count because he planned to do actual work in that hour. He quickly got in the lunch line, making sure to politely decline the offered corn casserole. He had learned what corn casserole can do to the stomach freshmen year.

Louis scanned the lunchroom for Niall, who would get there first due to his fourth hour class being the closest to the cafeteria. When he spotted him, he journeyed to the lunch table and sat across from him.

“Hey do you guys know who that boy is?” Liam questioned to Niall and Liam, pointing across the cafeteria discreetly. Liam continues, “The one with the purse sitting over there,” while setting his lunch tray on the cheap table…public school.

Niall looked in the direction Liam was pointing, “Oh yeah, that’s Harry Styles. You know the sophomore that used to date Brennan Johnson. Why you asking ‘bout him?’

“I was getting to that,” Liam said pointedly, “Well, I was standing behind him in the lunch line and I noticed his fingernails were painted and… I mean… come on that’s weird. Then I remembered seeing him around the popular crowd last year and makes sense now that you mentioned he dated Brennan Johnson, but now he’s sitting alone at that lunch table in the corner, and I was curious if you guys knew anything about that fall out,” Liam started opening his water bottle, Niall and Louis subconsciously kept looking towards the table where Harry sat alone.

Louis didn’t necessarily know anything about the breakup or supposedly “fall out” with Harry and the popular crew. The only thing he knows for sure is that he has never felt as much euphoria as he did when he found out…two months later. See, Louis claimed to be in love with Harry…. even though he barely knew him. It was just that Louis swears he’s never seen anyone so beautiful. Last year, Louis’ junior year, due to a scheduling issue Louis had gym with some of the freshmen, which included Harry. Harry wore the shortest shorts Louis had ever seen, well it was a bit dramatic…but the point is that the boy had slim little thighs and the best pair of legs and that results in a cold shower for Louis.

“Oh yeah, I know all about that,” Niall nodded, grabbing a spoonful of his tomato soup.

“What – how!” It wasn’t like Louis was mad that Niall knew it was more of the fact that Niall didn’t tell him.

“You know I’m friends with Rayleigh Dale? Well, she’s got connections to that popular crew so I get a lot of information from her,” Niall said casually.

“Care to share? Maybe it’s because he does all that girl stuff,” Liam pondered.

“Nah, he’s been doing that way before all the drama,” Niall shook his head, “alright so I don’t know when but sometime at the end of last year Brennan told Harry that he’s been dating him for a while, so Harry should let him take his virginity. Harry didn’t argue and waited until right before he was about to do the great deed to tell Brennan that he has to use a condom because he’s intersex, you know he can get pregnant, and Brennan just lied there shocked. Then Harry started freaking out and told him he would get his mom to get him on birth control so they could have sex. Brennan played it cool and said it was okay and waited till he got home to dump him over text. The next day he came to school and told all his friends about it. They all ostracized him.”

“Why didn’t his parents just make him have a hysterectomy when he was younger? That would have solved everything,” Liam said while taking a large bite from his corn casserole.

“You can’t have a hysterectomy unless something is wrong with the uterus or ovaries. Plus he’s probably too young and he’s not the only intersex boy so why act like he’s some sort of freak,” Louis felt extremely protective of the boy, it was unusual because usually he was a pretty easy-going guy but something about Harry made him feel hostile.

“I guess you’re right, but it’s still so weird, ya know? I feel like it’s against nature or something,” Niall shuddered.

“Why did Brennan freak out? I mean girls can get pregnant, what’s the difference?” Louis questioned.

“You know he’s one of those douche bags that doesn’t want to use a condom so he dated a pretty boy thinking he can sustain himself while not having to worry about a bun in the oven,” Niall shrugged.

Louis looked over to where Harry was sitting all alone, his pretty eyes owlishly looking around the lunchroom. Anger built up in Louis like an infection, he couldn’t stand to watch Harry rot in someone’s hatred.

“Let’s ask him to sit with us,” Louis suggested.

“That may not be a good idea, from what I’ve heard he’s extremely weird,” Niall laughed.

“Then how was he even friends with all those popular kids?” Liam asked disbelievingly.

“Because as long as you’re pretty you can be weird. You can just about get away with anything when you’re pretty,” Niall explained, “besides, Louis, he’s a sophomore meaning he still will have two years after we graduate. Do we really want him to become attached to seniors? Then he will be all alone. It’s the first day; he’s bound to make more friends.”

Niall had a point and Louis definitely wouldn’t admit it. It was probably selfish of him and extremely shallow but he wanted to take advantage of this opportunity. He wanted to get Harry before he became friends with other people. He would probably never get this chance again.

“Well that’s just what you think,” Louis snapped, “ask him to sit with us since you are so sociable. Now go on- go!”

Louis watched with satisfaction as Niall huffed and slowly headed towards Harry. He could see them conversing for a while before Niall walked toward the table with a smiling Harry behind him.

“Oh you can sit here,” Louis, pointed to the seat on his right, across from Niall and Liam, “I’m Louis by the way. I think you know Niall and that’s Liam.”

Harry cordially nodded, “I know you too, Louis. We had gym together, remember?”

Louis dumbly nodded as Harry sat happily, carefully placing his tray on the table; Louis noticed the red fingernail polish painted cleanly on his nails. He then proceeded to dig in his pink bag, until his hands clutched a small germ-x bottle. Louis watched as Harry perkily squirted the bottle and rubbed his hands accordingly. When the curly haired boy noticed Louis staring at him he smiled nervously at him; Louis blushed and quickly ducked his head.

“So… how was your first day of sophomore year?” Liam awkwardly inquired.

“It was okay I guess,” Harry sighed, swirling his spoon in the soup.

“Sophomore year is supposed to be fun, it’s your last year to have fun and not stress out about college,” Niall lamented, “because trust me once you hit junior year that’s all you hear about. Start looking for colleges, find your passion, blah, blah.”

“I don’t agree with that, Niall. Every year counts,” Louis argued.

Niall rolled his eyes, seemingly too lazy to defend his argument. Liam was used to the usual stale arguments, but he felt that Zayn needed to be with them in order to keep the conversations flowing. It was uncomfortable with only the three of them and a new underclassman because they didn’t know their boundaries of what to and not to talk about. Niall was the most outgoing of the group, but he wasn’t making any effort to start talking about something that might interest all of them. Harry must have felt the tension because he quickly started rambling.

“The school lunch is pretty gross, I never ever eat the school lunch I usually bring my own lunch. I cook a lot, my mom jokes that I’m taking her job but she says it’s a gift that I should never give up.”

The other boys awkwardly nodded, Louis mentally noted that Harry was chatty when nervous.

Harry continued excitedly, “I could make lunch for you guys tomorrow. I’ll bring it.”

“Oh nah, that’s fine I’ll just get the school lunch,” Niall waved him off.

“Same,” Liam concurred.

Harry’s once beaming smile formed into a pout, and Louis honestly couldn’t handle it.

“Actually, you know what, I’m sick of these school lunches and my mom doesn’t cook much, I would personally love something homemade for once,” Louis really wanted to make Harry happy.

It definitely did the trick because Harry grinned widely displaying his dimples.

“Yay! I’m going to surprise you, I hope you like it because I’ve only made this dish once but I think it’s one of the only things that will stay fresh until lunch-“

Niall unknowingly interrupted Harry, oblivious to the fact that he had been talking; “hey do you guys want to come to my house this weekend, stay the night? We can play GTA or something.”

“Yeah, I don’t have anything else to do,” Liam spoke, monotone in full force.

“Ugh, I don’t know I was going to start my essay for the Georgetown application,” Louis really didn’t want to procrastinate starting his college applications.

“Dude, come on! It’s the first week of school and it’s our senior year. We are about to have to leave each other, we need to take advantage of the time we have,” Niall whined.

“I – I want to go. I’ll just have to ask my parents but I’m sure they will be fine with it,” Harry shyly said.

“You know what, you’re right, Niall. I should go,” Louis’ not at all coincidental enthusiasm was met with weird looks from both Liam and Niall.

“Is it alright if I get a ride from one of you? I can text you my address,” Harry asked.

“Liam can give us a ride, right? I just need your number,” Louis suggested, not acknowledging Liam’s assent. He honestly couldn’t be happier with the way things were turning out. It really wasn’t a bad start to senior year.

“Oh! Yes,” Harry dug in his bag until he found a little notepad and a pen with a yellow flower glued to the end of it, quickly writing his number down, “here you go,” Harry folded the paper into a little triangle, when it was completed he drew a little heart on it, “Oh! I also perfume my paper because I think unscented paper is so boring. I believe that people should have a personal scent to their name,”

Louis smiled brightly when Harry handed him the paper, even sniffing it to make sure he was telling the truth. He definitely was, but it really was weird. Why would Harry take the time to perfume each of his papers?

“Why would you take the time to spray perfume on every single paper you use?” Niall looked extremely exasperated.

Louis couldn’t help but scoff at Niall’s rude tone, which scared him. He wasn’t even dating Harry but he already felt so protective of him.

He really shouldn’t have worried though because Harry had an adorable sass to him, “Well, maybe you would too if you weren’t so miserable. Life is meant to be enjoyed and perfuming my papers makes me happy, so leave me alone.”

It wasn’t like Harry had said anything that would even mildly offend someone but Louis couldn’t help but feel smug for him. Niall simply rolled his eyes, probably thinking about how terrible lunch was going to be if Harry continued to eat with them and Louis definitely planned for Harry to eat with them every day.

\--

“Tell me his address again,” Liam sighed.

They had been driving around Harry’s neighborhood for ten minutes, and they hadn’t been able to find his street. Not only were they stressed out about finding Harry’s house but they also were getting bombarded with texts from Niall asking when they were going to get to his house.

Louis read the text message again slowly, mostly out of malice, “4 – 3- 9 Curthwood Drive. Seriously just use your GPS.”

“I already told you! My parents are using it for their trip in Vermont,” Liam gripped the steering wheel anxiously.

“Who goes to Vermont anyways,” Louis mumbled, reading each sign they passed carefully.

“There it is, up there on the right,” Zayn said, speaking up for the first time besides the general greeting when Liam picked him up.

Harry’s house was a typical middle-class house. It looked very suburban with its khaki coloring. Countless pots full of dead plants decorated the house, but it also gave the aura of being very comfortable and “make yourself at home” type due to its flags and home-made signs.

“Text him,” Liam demanded looking very uncomfortable.

Louis quickly wrote a very short message, “Hey we’re here ☺”, and then continued to stare at the house, eagerly waiting for Harry to come out.

He wasn’t shocked when Harry came out wearing what looked like a white mini-skirt, red lipstick, and a white headscarf adorned with red roses. Or the fact that he was carrying a pink duffle bag and a tub of cookies, but he was shocked to see a middle-aged man following behind him. The grey haired man was wearing a tight polo shirt, revealing what used to be muscles. He wore a very stern expression, and Louis could only guess that he was Harry’s father though Harry didn’t seem to resemble him much.

Louis cautiously opened the car door, immensely pleased that Zayn was in the front because that meant he had the entire backseat for Harry and himself. Harry giggled and slid into the seat with his tub, gingerly placing his duffle bag on the floor.

“I made cookies for you guys!” Harry smiled enthusiastically, handing the tub of cookies for Louis to hold while he turned to talk to his dad.

“Have fun, baby, but text me when you get there so I know you’re safe. If you feel uncomfortable even for a second you call me, okay. I love you,” He sweetly kissed Harry’s head while also inevitably making it awkward for the rest of the boys who heard his words clearly.

“I will daddy,” Harry hugged his dad tightly before fixing his seatbelt.

Louis could hear Zayn snorted but try to cover it as a cough, most likely at the fact that Harry called his father “daddy” but Louis thought it was adorable. But honestly everything Harry did was adorable to Louis. When Louis thought Harry’s dad was going to leave he watched him instead walk over to the driver’s side and talk to Liam. Both Zayn and Louis gave each other a look, mentally preparing each other for the terrifying father if he tried to speak to them.

“Which one of you is Louis?”

Those were the last words Louis wanted to hear.

“Daddy,” Harry giggled then pointed to Louis all the while rolling his eyes, “He’s right here.”

“Hmph,” Harry’s dad gave a disapproving grunt which was enough to scare the hell out of Louis, but at the same time was a plus because that obviously meant Harry had mentioned him before.

“No funny business, you hear? If Harry has even one complaint I will drive myself over to this Neal kid’s house and give you guys a talking. And mark my words you do not want me to give you a talking,” Liam, Zayn, and Louis all nodded their heads fast, instead of correcting the stern father that Neal was actually Niall, so to speed this conversation up and make the dad leave quickly.

Finally, Harry’s dad made his way back to the house after closing Harry’s door for him. The car became very quiet as everyone, except for Harry, tried to process what just happened. Louis was freaking out as this meant that if he ever did get to date Harry, he would have to deal with his crazy overly protective dad who had already targeted him.

\--

When they finally arrived at Niall’s house, he was as annoyed as a grandmother late for church on Sunday morning. He kept complaining that his parents had been gone for two hours and they wasted that precious time “driving around.”

“But Niall aren’t your parents going to be gone the whole night?” Louis asked skeptically.

“Well yeah, but that’s beside the point! We could have already started playing GTA,” Niall said exasperatedly.

“I heard that game is very violent,” Harry said disapprovingly.

“Well, then you can hang out in my room, Princess. Keep the cookies down here though,” Niall added as a second thought.

Louis honestly had no clue why Niall was being so rough with Harry, especially when he was one of the most easy-going of the gang. Louis would have expected this from Liam or Zayn due to their more introverted personalities.

“It’s cool, I actually don’t want to play either so I can hang out with Harry upstairs,” Louis suggested.

“Fine then, have fun,” Niall sighed, heading over to the couch to start the game.

\--

“I’m sorry about Niall, he’s just blunt and stubborn, but once he gets to know you more I’m sure you two will get along great,” Louis excused Niall, feeling like he needed to do something in order for Harry to stay.

They were both sitting on Niall’s bedroom floor, a few inches apart facing each other with an unknown comfort. They both could be sitting on Niall’s bed right now versus the floor where scattered clothes lie.

“Oh, it’s fine. I guess I just have rotten luck in keeping friends,” Harry kept his face down, “but you’ve been really nice to me. It really sucks though because you’re a senior so you’ll be leaving soon.”

“Don’t think about that just yet, I mean it’s only the first month of school,” Louis said more to himself than Harry.

“What college are you going to?” Harry asked.

“I’m thinking about going to Duke, that is if I get accepted there. It’s in North Carolina so far from Texas,” Louis laughs.

“Do you know what you want to be? I want to be a model, like America’s Next Top Model, you know? Do you watch that show?” Harry asked.

“No, I don’t know what I want to be and, no, I don’t watch America’s Next Top Model,” Louis laughed.

“You don’t know what you want to be, then how do you know if you want to go to Duke or not? I thought you were really smart, well, that’s at least what Brennan told me.”

“I just like Duke. I know the smarter thing would be for me to stay here until I figure that out but I just want to get away,” Louis honestly didn’t know how he was going to keep up with Harry’s conversations, “and, wait, Brennan talked about me?”

“Sometimes he did because you were in his classes and he said you were super smart and sometimes he wanted to sit next to you to cheat off your tests,” Harry spoke sadly.

“First off, I’m not ‘super smart’ I just study and work hard, and I highly doubt Brennan studied so that’s probably his problem.”

Harry smiled at that.

“He’s such a jerk, I really don’t like him. You know he unliked every single one of my pictures on Instagram? I didn’t even delete the pictures of us,” Harry whined.

Louis didn’t know if Harry was trying to simplify the issue of their break-up, by overreacting to such a minuscule problem, but he knew there definitely was a strong wound in Harry that was deeper than the petty drama of social media.

“I don’t know what he was thinking. If I had you I would never let you go,” Louis blurted out, not really registering what he was saying.

Harry blushed tremendously, “You like me?”

Louis really didn’t have the words so he simply nodded.

“You don’t know me well enough. If you knew the baggage I have you would probably do the same thing Brennan did. I really don’t blame him.”

“This is probably crossing the line… No this is crossing the line, but I think I know what you’re talking about and I honestly don’t give a shit,” Louis didn’t know what he was doing right now, he was pretty sure this is the most daring thing he has ever really done.

“I’m so dumb. I just thought that no one besides him was going to find out. I thought I could trust him, ya know? What hurt worse than him dumping me was the fact that he told people,” Harry sniffed, rubbing at his eyes quickly, “My mom always told me that I never had to tell anyone because I had the right to keep it a secret. She was trying to protect me because she knows how people are…”

“Harry – ugh, this, this is just high school. Once you go to college you can start fresh. And hey, you might even meet other boys that have the same…. gift or whatever you want to call it. If it means anything to you, I know and I don’t care. I think it makes you special and you are frankly one of the most…. no, you are the most beautiful person I know.”

“Do you really mean that or are you just trying to make me feel better?”

“Yes, yes I do mean that,” Louis looked at Harry sternly, his fringe hovering over his eyes as he earnestly tried to communicate to him how genuine he was.

“You repeat yourself a lot,” Harry snickered.

Louis couldn’t help but chuckle as well, slowly leaning towards Harry. He could tell that Harry thought he was trying to kiss him but he quickly embraced him in a soothing hug.

“If we’re being honest here, I have something I need to tell you… I … I’ve had a bit of a crush on you, and I know this is really soon but I would love to be able to take you out sometime, anywhere you want. We can go bowling or see a movie, but I feel like movie and bowling is such a cliché so let’s not do that – that is if you actually want to go out with me,” Louis proposed.

Harry grinned brilliantly, “I would love to go out with you,” Harry then started digressing, “if you actually go on Pinterest they have a ton of cute first date ideas, and since you’re the one who’s taking me out I suggest you give it a look. Also follow my Pinterest, all you have to do is type in my name and we can follow each other. And then we can get to know one another a lot more since we would be seeing each other’s shared interests. It would give us something to talk about, ya know? Do you already have an account? Well, make one if you don’t. Oh! Do you have an Instagram? I need your twitter and Facebook too….”

And if Louis went home and created a Pinterest then scrolled through everything on Harry’s account… well no one had to know.


	2. Chapter 2

August and September flew by like Christmas day, it was no longer the “beginning of school” and the talk of Halloween parties is all that seemed important to about everyone but Louis. Louis was only focused on his studies and well, Harry. He was pleased that things were going well with Harry, he had snatched a great first date idea from Pinterest, as the vivacious boy had promised. He took Harry on a little bike-ride around the park on a beautiful sunny day, the leaves not quite orange yet. Not even a few dates later they had officially dubbed each other ‘boyfriends.’

The only thing Louis had yet to do was meet Harry’s parents…and introduce his parents to Harry. He had already had a very brief discussion with Harry’s dad if one could even call it that and it didn’t go well. He also didn’t want Harry to meet his parents due to his mother’s view towards anyone who might distract Louis from his schoolwork. If she treated his friends rudely, she would unquestionably treat Harry uncouthly as well.

He finally couldn’t avoid the topic anymore, because Harry brought up Louis’ worst fear…. well, his biggest _concern_ at the time being.

Louis tenderly watched from the table as Harry skipped joyfully into the cafeteria, his pink lunch box swinging on his skinny arm. Louis was genuinely worried that he would trip due to Harry’s clumsiness, and was expecting to have to kiss his body better, which actually didn’t sound so bad. When he reached the table he gingerly jumped onto Louis’ lap in effect knocking the blue-eyed boy’s glasses off.

“Oh, I’m so sorry Lou-Lou,” Harry said while reaching down to pick his glasses up and place them on Louis’ face, never leaving Louis’ lap.

“Lou-Lou?” Niall asked incredulously.

Harry stuck his tongue out at Niall, not vocally arguing just yet, and then turned his torso to kiss Louis on the cheek.

“Louis, I actually have really exciting news. My mom said she wants to meet you so she asked me to invite you to have dinner at our house Friday night. So you think you can come?” Harry then slid off of Louis’ lap and onto the seat beside him.

“Umm… wow… I probably can. So I guess I’m meeting the whole family?” Louis asked nervously.

“Actually, no. Daddy is on a business trip, which sucks because he’s really upset that he can’t properly meet you.”

‘More like he was upset that he couldn’t properly neuter him and shove his balls down his throat,’ Louis thought grimly.

“What about your sister, will she be there?” Louis questioned him, moving his fork around as he slowly started to lose his appetite.

“Gem only comes home like once a month, if even that and she said she wanted to meet you when my daddy was home,” Harry said merrily.

Louis sighed; his whole family must be psychopaths. Harry’s sister was obviously waiting to watch in amusement as their dad murdered him slowly.

Harry pulled out his grilled vegetable sandwich from his lunchbox and then handed Louis a wrapped pumpkin shaped sugar cookie, it had orange icing and all. Louis smiled gratefully at Harry, it never ceased to amaze him at how crafty Harry was.

“Hey! Do me and Liam get one?” Niall asked angrily, staring at the scene before him, Louis didn’t understand how he even thought that Harry would make him one.

“No, I’m sorry but I made these for my mom’s third grade class and I only made an extra for Louis,” Harry mumbled.

“And you couldn’t have made us extra?”

“Well, Niall maybe if you were nicer to Harry he would have, yeah,” Louis took a bite from his cookie and moaned for effect, “this is really good, thanks babe.”

Harry shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, but his red cheeks and beaming grin told otherwise.

“Oh, you’re pushing it because I have some exciting news. You guys know my cousin Andrew, the one that lives in the Woodlands? He’s having a sick Halloween party, and it’s all those rich kids so the alcohol will probably be high-end stuff. Anyways, he invited me and said I could bring some friends and…yeah we should go,” Niall said, changing the subject.

Louis was about decline the offer when he heard Harry shriek.

“YES! O-M-G, WE HAVE TO GO! LOUIS WE NEED TO GET COUPLE COSTUMES! I’M GOING TO MEASURE YOU, EEK THIS IS SO EXCITING.”

\--

Louis’ parents were never home Monday and Wednesday nights due to the “community activities” they were involved in and one of the perks of being an only child was that he had the whole house to himself. Before Harry it really made no difference because he would stay in his room and study nevertheless, but now he actually had some entertainment.

It was Monday afternoon and Harry and Louis were sitting on Louis’ bed while Harry showed him some “couple costumes” on his laptop that he had found on Pinterest, Louis was really starting to hate website.

“Hey I was thinking… you love Lord of the Rings, right? Or was it Spiderman?” Harry asked, scrolling through the website.

“I actually love both, but you still need to watch them. Remember when you got into an argument with me that Gollum was a good guy and you misunderstood the entire 50 minutes you have seen of that trilogy?” Louis laughed.

“Um. Whatever. As I was saying I was thinking that I could dress up as that elf girl but the sexy version, like maybe wearing a mini-dress instead of the floor-length dress and have it more low-cut, like this,” Harry demonstrated by pulling his shirt down, “and you can go as Aragon!”

Harry was so excited that he stood up and did a little jump, which wasn’t good for Louis because Harry was wearing the shortest yellow jean shorts he had ever seen. And Harry had little thighs and the prettiest legs, and Louis was a seventeen-year-old boy. He quickly grabbed a pillow to hold in his lap, just for caution’s sake.

“Harry, it’s Ara- _gorn_ ,” Louis corrected.

“Like porn, Araporn!” Harry cackled, smiling deviously.

Louis shook his head in disbelief, Harry had a terrible sense of humor, probably the worst but he was endearing enough, “You’re special, and I’ll give you that.”

Harry pouted his bottom lip preciously, flopping himself onto the bed.

“Louis, I actually need to talk to you about something serious,” Harry whispered, his doe eyes growing two times their normal size.

“Yeah, yeah you can talk to me about anything,” Louis assured him, he didn’t want Harry to feel like he was going to tease him about everything.

“I want… I want to give you my… virginity,” he spoke slowly, but once he got it out he started to speak quickly, “and I’m sure of it and I’m ready. When Brennan would ask me to have sex with him, it never felt right, and it’s because it wasn’t right. I trust you and I know that you love me and I love you.”

Louis didn’t know what to say. It wasn’t like Louis had ever had sex either. He was a virgin himself. The farthest they had gone was when they were at his house two weeks ago, things got heated and Harry had asked if he could give him a blowjob. How was Louis supposed to say no to that? The thing was, he came embarrassingly fast and he couldn’t look at Harry’s mouth without getting hard.

“Harry, we’ve only been dating for a little over a month, don’t get me wrong I do love you but I don’t want us to rush into this. I know I have to be the responsible one and I don’t even own lube or condoms, and are you on birth control?”

“You just said we’ve only been dating a little over a month and you already know that you love me. It’s not just sex to me Louis, and I’ve been on birth control since I went through puberty. I own lube and you can get condoms from the school nurse,” Harry was obviously frustrated.

“I guess I just wish I knew more about your condition that way we can be more prepared,” Louis really did want to know more about it, he wasn’t just trying to find excuses.

“I don’t really know where to start. Well, umm since the day I was born I had to go to a specialist for male hermaphrodites just to check on me. But, ever since I was thirteen, I only need to go to my doctor every six months, yeah.”

Louis nodded his head in encouragement for Harry to continue.

The green-eyed boy coughed timidly, “When I go to the doctor I have to do an examination for my… extra organs, I guess. Then they ask me the typical routine questions. Every other month I have to get blood work to check my hormones and my organ levels. And I’m already on birth control, Dr. Matthews says it will help regulate my hormones.”

“Wait, Harry... do you. Do you have a vagina also? I mean I won’t hold it against you,” Louis didn’t know why the thought never occurred to him that Harry might also have both nether regions.

The minute Louis finished talking, Harry laughed boisterously, shaking so hard his body rolled over on the bed.

“No….” He threw his hand over his mouth, willing himself to stop laughing and catch his breath, “No, Louis I don’t have a vagina. But I do have my time of month, and I ovulate of course.”

A silence stretched between them both, and Louis suddenly felt a weight on him. No one had ever really trusted him with anything personal, so he felt heavy with a knowledge that he needed to respect.

“Let’s just get back to talking about those matching costumes you care so much about,” It wasn’t like talking about Harry’s condition made Louis uncomfortable, it was just that processing all of this information took a lot of energy and he wanted to talk about something more light-hearted.

“Louis, do you not want to sleep with me?”

This threw Louis off for two reasons. One, he thought he had avoided this conversation for the time being. Secondly, Louis had never seen Harry as insecure as he was seeing him now, usually Harry had this invincible confidence, it’s why he could wear whatever he wanted and not care about what his classmates thought.

“What! Of course I do! I would love; I mean love to sleep with you. I just don’t want to rush this and put so much pressure on it. I mean I’m a virgin too, so I hardly doubt it’s going to be good for you,” Louis reasoned.

“I’m not trying to put pressure on you, Louis. I just feel like we’re ready and I wanted to give myself to you on Wednesday.”

“Wow, now we’re even planning the day?” Louis laughed.

He really shouldn’t have laughed though, because Harry started to snivel. His cheeks turning pink, and his dark lashes looking even more stunning, it took all Louis had not to comment on how pretty he was but he did have half a brain.

“It’s really nice to know that everything I say to you about this subject, you will just ridicule me in return. I’m telling you how I feel and because you’re so scared that you won’t impress me… you know what? Just forget it. Can you take me home?” Harry already grabbed his bag and walked out of the door, not turning around to see if Louis was following.

\--

Louis put his car in park, finally reaching Harry’s house. The ride had been as awkward as his family dinners – Louis simply ate as his parents chatted on about their full-scheduled lives. When Harry started to open the car door, Louis knew he needed to say something.

“Babe, I’m seriously sorry. I wasn’t trying to laugh at you, I just felt like... I’m scared that I’ll screw up and hurt you,” Louis said brokenly, stuttering over his words.

That seemed to do the trick; Harry smiled at Louis and gave him an affectionate peck on his lips, “Lou, you shouldn’t worry about that, even if you do hurt me I know you didn’t mean to. And besides we’re making love so it’s more about being intimate with each other versus how graceful we are together.”

“Uhh… yeah, sure,” He nodded, his mind slowly clouding up with the image of his schoolbooks piled up on his desk, he really needed to get home and study… and maybe use a sock for recreational activities.

“Alright? Now I have to go, my mom has parent conferences tonight, and my dad is always really hungry when he gets home so I have to start dinner,” Harry was oddly serene about this whole thing, which confused Louis due to the fact that Harry was an enthusiast about everything, especially anything sexual, pretty, and glittery.

He watched as Harry skipped happily to his front door, looking exceptionally like a five-year-old girl.

\--

Louis had just gotten finished with his Pre- Calculus worksheet when he received a text message from who he was certain was the happiest person alive.

_Look at my Instagram!! ♥♥_

He skeptically opened his new app, only having gotten it for Harry. It didn’t take long for him to see what Harry was referring to, he only followed about seven people in total, – it was a picture of himself reading a book, no doubt unaware the picture was being taken, with the caption _“My #MCM is my sexy, smart boyfriend! Love you Lou!♥♥”_ Louis shook his head fondly, “hearting” the picture or “re-blogging” it or whatever the hell this website called for.

He scrolled down to see a picture Niall took of himself, looking like a douche, when a thought occurred to him. He hurriedly texted Niall, going through with it while he was brave enough,

_Hey Niall, do you by any chance have some condoms?_

_WHY? !?_

_To water my mom’s plants- what do you think?!?_

_YOU need condoms? Never thought I would hear that from you, you studying for health hands-on?_

_That’s it. I’m asking Zayn._

_ _

He had started driving Harry to school and at first it was Harry’s dad’s dream because nothing would really happen except for a periodical make-out session and he always made sure to get to school ten minutes early. Some people would claim that was crazy, but that morning Harry had become a little promiscuous and it was definitely a sign that going to school early had its benefits.

The moment Louis parked into the school parking lot, Harry started to unzip his pants; Louis had pleaded for him not to because of the fact that any one of their /teachers/ might see them, and then they would think he was just another one of those guys that skipped class and became baby daddies and didn’t pay child support and ended up in jail by the age of 20 only to get out and become rap stars or whatever. The moment Harry put his mouth on him though, all of his uneasiness vanished. While Harry was bobbing his head, Louis couldn’t help but question his sanity for the reason that, exactly what seventeen-year-old guy would try to say no to _this_?

Afterwards, Harry gently zipped him up and jumped into his lap, which was only slightly painful, and pulled his sun shield down to look into the vanity mirror. Louis watched amusedly as the blissful boy re-applied his lipstick, humming some girly song.

“I like your lipstick,” Louis always made sure to compliment Harry, no matter how weak the actual compliment was.

“You _always_ say that,” Harry dramatically sighed, grabbing a tissue to perfect his mouth.

“Well I always mean it,” Louis rubbed Harry’s sides affectionately, too gone to be embarrassed by the cheesiness of what he just said.

Harry giggled sweetly, kissing Louis on the cheek, “You’re the best boyfriend.”

Louis was unquestionably in a good mood when he walked into homeroom, greeting Mrs. O’Graddy delightedly before sitting in his desk and envisioning what happened in his car again and again.

_ _

Harry and Niall were bickering again at lunch about something so incredibly stupid, but they were both arguing over the matter with just as much passion as if they were a hippie and a soldier during the Vietnam War. Louis had quit paying attention and started to eat the deli spirals Harry had made him the night before, while Liam sat on his phone the entire time, never really talking to them anymore.

They seemed to have stopped and Louis sighed in relief until Harry decided to have the last word in it,

“Oh and by the way Louis’ dick is _much_ bigger than yours.”

Louis abruptly stopped eating, wondering how his name got brought into this.

“What! You haven’t even seen my dick, spice girl,” Niall reprimanded.

“And I don’t want to,” Harry said sassily.

“You’re an idiot because if you haven’t seen it then you can’t say Louis’ is bigger than mine,” Chucks of food came flying from Niall’s mouth and landed on the table, Harry scrunched his nose in disgust.

“I’m talking about what I’ve seen from the outline of your little boner,” Harry laughed maliciously.

“Hey can you stop talking di-” Louis wasn’t able to finish his sentence due to Niall.

“Whatever, whore,” Niall got up crossly from the table, leaving the lunchroom.

Louis knew he was supposed to side with Harry, but he couldn’t help but feel a little bad for Niall. He looked to see Harry rolling his eyes.

“Can you believe he just called me a whore?” Harry asked exasperatedly.

“Well, you did say that he had a small penis. I think you embarrassed him a little,” Louis said, then quickly tried to explain when he saw Harry’s face, “I just mean that you’re so nice about everyone else, like overly- nice and you’re really sensitive. Remember when you cried because that Jackie girl was getting bullied?”

Harry was quick to defend himself, “But he’s mean!”

“You’re still nice to other mean people. Look, I’m not saying you need to act like you’re best friends with Niall, but don’t take it that far, ya know?”

Harry nodded shamefully.

“These deli things you made me are really good,” Louis complimented, trying to cheer Harry up.

Harry weakly smiled, and Louis could tell he felt really guilty.

“Niall is a typical boy, he’ll be over it by tomorrow,” Louis rubbed Harry’s back.

_ _

Study hall was a privilege most seniors took for granted. Due to the fact that they had one hour to relieve some of the burdensome load of their slave labor (which was clandestinely in the form of homework). While on a normal day, Louis would be of the minority that actually used this hour to his benefit; today he had more pressing issues besides his future career.

“Ugh… Zayn, do you by any chance have some protection?” Louis slid his history book aside, nervously fiddling with his pen.

“You mean condoms? Yeah, there’s some in my car,” Zayn continued to sketch over his notebook.

The only thing Louis could focus on to keep his sanity was the sound of the slight drag of pencil on paper, better than the sound of a clock in most cases.

“Yeah so, can I borrow some?”

Zayn lifted his head slightly, a smirk forming on his lips.

“That’s cool,” Zayn shrugged, not saying much on the matter, probably using most of his energy of things to joke about with later to Niall and Liam.

“Alright. Thanks,” Louis stared at Zayn’s notebook when another thought occurred to him, “Is there any chance I could get them today?”

Zayn bit his bottom lip, most likely trying to stop himself from laughing.

“Yeah, just come to my car after school.”

_ _

“Lou, I’m not going to be able to talk much tonight because I have to babysit Mira,” Harry said as Louis turned onto his street.

Mira was Harry’s neighbor’s four-year-old daughter, he was usually asked to babysit her at least once a week. Louis could tell that Harry definitely loved it, well if his board on pinterest titled _Much Love and Pixie Dust ♥♥_ (which had everything a little girl could possibly find fun) was anything to go by, then again— it might be things that Harry would find fun.

When Louis pulled into Harry’s driveway, he felt himself about to have a heart attack due to the fact that Harry’s dad’s car was just pulling into the open garage. He really didn’t want to have a “chat” with his dad, and Harry acted oblivious to the tension between the two. In his defense he hadn’t really talked to his father besides the first encounter in Liam’s car.

“I need to get started on her dinner, so I’m sorry I have to make this short,” Harry said as he kissed Louis quickly.

“That’s more than fine,” Louis sighed with relief.

“See you tomorrow, love you and I’ll text you later.”

“Love you too,” Louis replied, watching as Harry’s dad got out of his car.

He watched as Harry’s dad hugged him tightly and kissed the top of his head. It made him curious as to what it would feel like to have parent’s that always doted on you. From what Harry had talked about concerning his parents, Louis concluded that Harry and Gemma were their dad’s world.

“That boy doesn’t have the decency to come out and talk to me?” Louis could hear his dad due to Harry’s childish need for the window to be down.

Louis almost wanted to laugh and wet himself with fear at the same time, he didn’t want to make it obvious that he could hear them, so he started to back out.

“Daddy, I’m the one who told him that I had to make the goodbyes quick,” Harry defended Louis.

“Sure you did, sweetheart. How big is the backseat in that car?” His dad wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

It took a while for Harry to process what his dad was implying, “DADDY!” Harry’s face quickly turned red.

\- -

Louis didn’t feel ready on the morning of Wednesday, just knowing what was supposed to come that afternoon— no pun intended. Harry hadn’t mentioned it since Monday, but Louis knew he was just trying to give him some space. He had done all the research he needed, but reading and actually physically doing something were two different things.

He was nervous picking Harry up, wondering what kind of atmosphere would be present between the two. Louis’ mind was soon distracted when he saw the lively boy happily skipping towards the vehicle, wearing what resembled ‘cheerleader’ shorts, tightly hugging his thighs. Harry entered his car cheerfully, a little pink duffle bag slung over his shoulder alongside his book bag.

“Is that for gym then?” Louis asked, referring to the duffle bag.

“Oh no,” Harry blushed acutely, “that’s for…. urm … later.”

Louis coughed nervously, peeking a glance at the boy, as he searched for something in his bag. His hair was pulled back in four sections by colorful butterfly hairclips, it was every nostalgic 90’s kid’s nightmare, bringing back the days of Sarah Michelle Gellar. Louis knew Niall was going to be ruthless today due to the conversation he and Harry partook in yesterday, and Harry’s hair was just going to add to his fun.

“Your hair looks really nice, sort of vintage, huh?” Louis was going to try to ease the emotional fallout that was bound to happen. Harry was really sensitive and the minute Niall would inevitably say something, it was going to be like a nun telling a Father that she was expecting.

“Yeah, I think ‘90s fashion was great, especially ‘90s grunge. This isn’t really grunge though this is more ‘90s party girl,” Harry said elatedly.

‘90s party girl it was then.

_ _

He always paid close attention in class, really he did. But he was losing his virginity today and honestly the thought of Harry being vulnerable and underneath him was a justified cause for lack of concentration. When his teacher called on him to read he of course didn’t know where they were, he wasn’t even on the right page. Mr. Davidson gave him a disappointed look, because he was Louis and he never did careless things like this. After class, he even pulled Louis aside to ask if he was feeling well.

Surprisingly, when he took a seat at their usual lunch table, Niall wasn’t there. Niall was normally the first one there due to his prior class being the closest to the cafeteria. He was worried that Niall really was upset about Harry’s comments. When Harry arrived he didn’t seem to notice the absence of his “frienemy” or whatever.

“Listen Lou, I didn’t have time to make you your special lunch so I just brought you a little snack. They’re Fuji apples, dried and all that,” Harry handed him the ziploc bag of a yellowish substance that looked almost like rubber ‘snack’.

He quickly shoved the phone in Harry’s face, laughing manically, “Not so small now, huh?”

Harry screamed at what was a very explicit picture of Niall’s erect penis.

“HEY!” Louis yelled, smacking the phone away from Harry’s face causing it to land hard with a smack on the table.

“When did you take that?” Liam asked, obviously shocked.

“Last night, when spice girl over here kept insulting my manhood – well, fruitcake, now you see that I am in fact well endowed,” Niall laughed, getting up to grab his food, turning around to loudly say, “Nice hair, spice girl.”

Harry’s mouth was open in shock, his lashes fluttering his cheeks each time his doe eyes blinked.

“See? I told you he would be over it,” Louis said, trying to distract Harry from the sexual harassment he was just a victim to.

“I’m scarred for life,” Harry whimpered.

When Louis walked back to the table after getting his tray, Harry was glaring at Niall until Louis sat down next to him. He honestly didn’t want to know what they were arguing about now.

“Did you have a good time with Mira?” Louis asked, not knowing if he could handle a, not at all maddening, and emotional fallout between these two.

“We had so much fun, I made us these home-made facial masks, and feel how soft my face is!” Harry said all the while moving his face towards Louis.

“Are you kidding – “ Niall stopped mid-sentence when Louis gave him a pointed look.

Louis rubbed his thumb against Harry’s cheekbone, receiving a giggle in return.

“Anyways, I already have my costume picked out and I was thinking since we will definitely be wasted we can stay at my cousin’s house,” Niall explained.

“I want to go but my parents won’t let me go if there’s alcohol,” Harry started to pout, causing Niall to shake his head exasperatedly.

“I already told you there was going to be alcohol, and are you an idiot? You tell your parents you are staying the night at my house and they won’t even know that you were drinking.”

“I don’t want to lie to my parents,” Harry said nervously, which was ironic due to Harry’s constant dishonesty to his parents.

“Babe, what’s going on? You were really excited about getting those matching costumes,” Louis knew it wasn’t the proper thing to encourage Harry to lie to his parents, but Louis found himself becoming secretly excited for the party as well.

“You’re right, I’m being stupid. Tons of kids lie to their parents to go to parties,” Harry reassured himself.

The rest of lunch went by slowly, due to the fact that Harry had started painting his nails and politely, Niall the only exception, told everyone to be quiet so he could focus. Louis decided to start working on his physics homework, knowing that he would be way too buzzed later to finish his homework at home. The bell eventually rang, and Harry departed with a kiss to Louis’ cheek and a re-appliance of his lipstick.

_ _

“Hey Lou, is it okay if I take a shower real quick?” Harry asked tentatively, his feet shifting on the carpet.

“Of course, but I just use plain soap bars, and knowing you and smelling you that isn’t your thing,” Louis laughed.

“Oh, well actually, I brought my own stuff,” Harry said gleefully, hurriedly locking the bathroom door.

A few minutes later Louis heard the shower going, and decided to get his bedroom ready. He ran down stairs to grab one of his mom’s high-class, book reading club kind of candles to at least give his room some sort of sensual aura. It was only four in the afternoon, so it was still ‘light out’, therefore he closed the curtains his mom made him have that he never actually used to darken the room. He would have to thank his mom one day. Lastly, he fluffed the five pillows he had to make it more comfortable for Harry, pulling his comforter back a little.

He hadn’t heard the water stop, and he was proud of himself for finishing his room before Harry was done. That was until he remembered that he had left the condoms in the glove compartment of his car. Louis quickly ran downstairs, again, to search through his car for the condoms. By the time Louis was back in his room, Harry was sitting on the edge of the bed wrapped in a towel, blow-drying his hair.

“Sorry, I forgot the condoms in my car,” Louis explained, finding himself out of breath already.

“It’s fine,” Harry giggled, turning off the blow dryer and playing with a small package in his hand, which Louis assumed was the lube.

“How did you get that without your dad having an emotional breakdown?” Louis asked, reprimanding himself for delaying this affair any longer.

“Oh…well, actually it’s Brennan’s, was Brennan’s, he left it at my house on accident… when…. when he was trying to get me to sleep with him. I’ve been hiding it from my parents,” Harry enlightened, cheeks reddening.

Louis really wished he hadn’t asked.

“That makes sense,” Louis said, sitting next to Harry on the bed.

Harry smiled sweetly, wrapping his arms around Louis’ neck; Louis leaned closer to him, pressing his lips against his. It was different than their usual kisses, simply because they knew that this was leading to something deeper, something more intimate. Harry sighed into the kiss, nervously playing with his bracelet behind Louis’ neck.

Louis directed Harry towards the pile of pillows, massaging Harry’s scalp as he laid him down, gently unwrapping his towel. Harry blushed, covering his face with his arm, which just resulted in Louis moving his arm to kiss him some more.

After lifting Harry’s hips, he grabbed one of the many extra pillows to place under him, propping him up. Harry’s cheeks were extremely flushed, whether from bashfulness or excitement Louis didn’t know.

“I’m sorry, I’m kind of treating you like a ragdoll,” Louis laughed, bringing the comforter over them, making it fill very childish and secretive hiding under the sheets.

“Um. Louis?” Harry giggled.

“Yeah?”

“You kind of have, well I guess technically you don’t have to, but I would really like for you to undress,”

“Shit, yeah,” Louis started to unbuckle his jeans. Once fully undressed, he momentarily lifted the sheets to throw his clothes on the floor.

Louis didn’t know why he was so awkward, because the minute Harry wrapped his arms back around his neck, he remembered that the condom and lube were somewhere on the bed.

“I swear this is the last interruption,” Louis says, effectively ending the kiss to grab the supplies.

Louis didn’t realize he was shaking until he moved his well-lubed fingers towards Harry’s entrance. This wasn’t like Frodo trying to read Elvish; although in the books he could read fluent Elvish that was just an adaption in the movie - focus, Louis thought, this wasn’t the time to nerd out. He tenderly spread Harry’s legs, starting by just rubbing lube around Harry’s entrance, as some sort of warning to his body. Once a bit comfortable, Louis bravely pushed the tip of his finger in, feeling the tightness and heat of Harry envelop him. He used his other hand to rub Harry’s tummy, trying to relax him.

It seemed as though Harry didn’t need to relax, because he sighed heavily, “Louis, seriously? I’ve fingered myself before and you just put the tip, the tip, of your finger?”

“I don’t want to hurt you,” Louis defended himself, all the while pushing more of his finger in.

Louis tried to explore, for lack of a better word, Harry, specially trying to find his prostate. At the same time he didn’t want to take too much time, and make Harry more nervous with the apprehension. Harry started to lightly trace his fingertips against Louis’ bicep, causing goose bumps to arise. Louis glanced quickly at the beautiful boy; he looked very serene, his smooth chest rising peacefully. His eyelashes fluttered, brushing his cheeks, he looked very picturesque at that moment, and if Louis wasn’t worried about being caught he would have taken a picture.

“Okay, I’m going to add another finger,” Even though Louis had already lubed three of his fingers, he added more lube just to be safe (he really didn’t want to hurt Harry).

“Thanks for the commentary,” Harry snickered, spreading his legs more, and shifting comfortably on the mattress.

“Alright, spice girl,” Louis slowly added another finger, feeling his confidence rise.

“Ew don’t call me that, Niall calls me that,” Harry groaned.

Louis knew that he had found Harry’s prostate when the boy sighed happily, arching his back beautifully, his fingers clenching the sheets. This definitely gave Louis the incentive to hurry the hell up, if this was Harry’s response. He scissored his fingers, feeling Harry loosen. By the third finger, Harry was clawing at Louis and rutting against the air, and Louis knew it was time.

He grabbed the condom, and shit, Louis forgot the exact directions on how to put the damned thing on. It was common sense, really, but Louis was getting a little stage fright. The last thing they needed was for him to impregnate Harry. Louis shook his head, that wouldn’t happen to them— they weren’t those irresponsible hooligans.

Louis did eventually get the condom on correctly, it really only took about two minutes, but Harry was already getting antsy. He was pretty sure he used the entire package when he lubricated himself, but hey, that was just him being a good boyfriend.

He moved between Harry’s legs, using his clean hand to grab one of Harry’s, rubbing his thumb. He entered Harry excruciatingly slow, probably no more than three inches into him – but whoa. Louis couldn’t comprehend what he was feeling right now; he had never in his entire seventeen years felt anything as remarkable as he was feeling now. The tightness put just enough pressure on his dick, the heat combined with the lube felt like hot ice. He wasn’t going to last long.

Harry whimpered quietly, biting his bottom lip as he adjusted to Louis. He wrapped his left arm around Louis’ neck, keeping his other hand attached to Louis’. Louis slowly started to thrust, making sure to keep it gentle. Harry was sighing, playing with Louis’ hair as a sort of distraction. Louis knew it must hurt, that’s why he knew not to try to, what’s the slang, go “balls deep”, well, at least for Harry’s first time.

Louis moved to kiss Harry, gently caressing his cheek, as Harry gasped, his mouth falling open; he was flushed, appearing exhausted and docile. He moved his lips to Harry’s neck, breathing deeply into the ambiance between, not only did this feel amazing for his physical satisfaction, but it felt great that this actually meant something. Harry trusted him enough to give himself to Louis, and Louis had to repay by showing him the amount of respect and love he deserved, he needed to cherish him.

When he pressed into his prostate, Harry shrieked, moaning for the first time, arching his back while Louis rubbed his smooth thighs. He started to whimper and claw at Louis’ back, wrapping his legs around Louis’ waist, prompting Louis to thrust faster, though just by a fraction. Louis knew he was sweating, feeling his damp hair stick to his face, the room felt immensely warm. He wasn’t even aware that he was wearing his glasses still until they slipped off of his face and landed on Harry, he quickly threw them to the floor. He knew he would regret it later, but he was sort of preoccupied at the moment.

Louis knew he was about to come, and reached to wrap his hand around Harry, aiding him in his orgasm. Louis finished Harry off before himself, grateful when Harry let him stay inside of him until he was done. He drew out gradually, pulling the condom off to tie the end and he was about the throw it in the trash when the thought of his mother discovering it changed his mind.

“Do you think I can flush this down the toilet?” Louis asked, getting off of the bed to grab a washcloth for Harry.

He didn’t receive a response, which caused him to turn around. Harry was lying on the bed, his eyes fluttering exhaustedly. When he noticed Louis staring he smiled amiably.

“How are you feeling?” Louis asked, rubbing Harry’s stomach with the warm washcloth.

“Good, really good. But I kind of have to use the bathroom and I don’t know if I can get up because my ass hurts like hell,” Harry said sleepily.

“Yeah, I had to too, Niall always told me about having to go to the bathroom afterwards, but I think it was just him talking his usual shit,” Louis grinned, lying on the bed and pulling Harry towards him, “I don’t think I’ve ever felt this good in my entire life.”

“Glad you enjoyed yourself, now help me up please,” Harry groaned, looking down at his own hands, “aw, I chipped my polish.”

_ _

“Lou, before I go do you need me to wash the sheets?” Harry asked, folding his and Louis’ discarded clothes.

“No, I got it,” Louis pulled the sheets off his bed, throwing it in his hamper; he was going to have to do his laundry tonight.

“Also, before I forget, my mom wants to know if you like eggplant?” Harry asked, turning around to face Louis.

“That’s random… what are you talking about?” Why would his mom want to know if he liked eggplant?

“You’re coming to my house for dinner Friday night, remember?” Harry raised his eyebrow giving Louis a quizzical look.

“Oh, yeah,” with a look at Harry, he quickly added, “I’ll be there don’t worry. What time again?”

Harry huffed indignantly, “She wants you there at 5:30.”

Louis dropped Harry off at his house twenty minutes later, watching as the boy tried to subtly limp to his door.

_ _

At dinner that night, Louis couldn’t stop smiling. He was even patient while his mother blabbered on about his “laziness for not applying for scholarships this soon.”

“Louis, why are you smiling, I’m being serious right now!” His mother nagged.

“Oh nothing, nothing,” Louis sighed.

“Seriously what do you want? You washed your own laundry today, you actually used one of my candles in your room, there has to be some sort of incentive.”

Louis scanned his brain for anything when it hit him, “alright, to be honest, I need your permission for something,” He continued briskly, “Is it alright if I stay over Niall’s for Halloween? He has some small get together planned.”

“Is it a school night?”

“No, it’s on a Saturday night,” Louis took a bite of his mother’s oven - ready meatloaf, dry and flakey. He didn’t mean to act so ungrateful towards his mother’s cooking, if one could call it that, but ever since Harry started making him lunches, he experienced a new form of the culinary arts— a form that didn’t come in the low-fat freezer section.

“You can go then, but if you start to slack off in school I will make you stay home and study that night,” His mother threatened, wiping her mouth prudishly as she complained about craving a salmon salad.

_ _

Harry ran into the cafeteria excitedly, effortlessly drawing a lot of attention to him. Louis nervously watched, wondering what new kick Harry was on. He reached the table safely, though, screaming with joy when he saw Louis.

“GUESS WHAT, LOUIS?”

“Ummm…. What?” Louis smiled, taking a sip of his flavored water, something Harry had gotten him hooked on.

“I have found our costumes! I ran to the bathroom and called my mom, she’s ordering them now. Don’t worry, my mom’s not one of those teachers, her kids are in recess. It’s going to be perfect. You see, I was in English class and I started to secretly search for them. And then, bam! Our costumes were in front of me,” Harry started to flip through his phone’s pictures, displaying them to Louis.

Louis chocked on his water, not swallowing quickly enough, “What! You’re going to be wearing _that_?”

“Yes, isn’t it amazing? Look at what I found for you, it’s the perfect prince charming costume,” Harry said proudly.

Louis shook his head in disbelief, wondering how he was supposed to survive the Halloween party without coming in his pants.


	3. Chapter 3

Louis hesitantly knocked on the Styles’ household door; the pumpkin wreath hung decoratively shifting from the force. He shifted on his feet nervously, the bouquet of flowers in his hand becoming dampened by his sweat. A woman dressed in a blue maxi dress pulled him into her arms greeting him, her dark hair covering his face, when she pulled away she flashed him a wide smile.

“You must be Louis, come on in.” She chirped, her voice colored with a southern drawl. It really fit her entire friendly, hospitable persona, Louis thought as he handed her the flowers wordlessly.

“Oh these are beautiful!” She gasped, then turned back to face Louis with a pleased smile, “I’m Anne, Harry’s mom as you probably have already guessed. Harry is helping me set the table, so I’m going to tell you a few of the house rules before he walks in, because if he does he will just get embarrassed and start yelling at me,” she laughed boisterously, smiling warmly at Louis as she continued.

“Anyways, so you can only go in Harry’s room if the door is open. You can eat and drink whatever is in the house, unless its alcohol, of course. No foul language, or you have to put some money in the swear jar, I actually get most of my money from my husband….” She laughed, leading Louis towards the kitchen, her long dress swaying as she walked.

“I’m sure you won’t have any problems following the rules, Louis, this is just standard procedure. I hope you will feel at home here.” She beamed, pausing to call for Harry, “and my husband was really sorry he couldn’t meet you. Another time though, of course.”

“Of course,” Louis nodded, then deciding to add a little lie to appear friendly, “I’m excited to meet him.”

Harry walked into the kitchen, his smile wide like his mother’s, his hair pulled back with a purple scarf, embellished with what appeared to be mermaids. He was wearing an oversized knitted pink sweater over black leggings, dressing just as he was expected to.

“Hey Lou,” Harry greeted, wrapping his arms around Louis’ neck, mindful not to kiss him in front of his mother.

Anne seemed to feel the awkwardness because she quickly made an excuse to head towards the dining room. Once she left, Louis leaned towards Harry to give him a quick kiss, complimenting him on his choice of outfit.

“I knew you would like it, I knitted it myself. Do you want me to make you one?” Something seemed to spark in Harry as he suddenly squealed, “Oh I AM SO MAKING YOU ONE AND THEN I CAN MAKE YOU ANOTHER ONE THAT MATCHES MINE!”

“How exciting,” Louis fawned, praying that Harry didn’t want them to wear them to school together. Louis shook his head inwardly; matching sweaters and Harry were inevitably going to make an appearance at Sherman Regional High School.

“So do you want to see my room? It’s really cute,” Harry bragged, grabbing hold of Louis’ hand to lead him upstairs.

_Cute_ was the right word. Harry’s room appeared to be a mix between a poser teenage hippie girl and that of a six-year-old girl. His room colors consisted mostly of pastel pink and lavender, the bed round with a white, lace canopy hanging above it. The bed was covered with about fifteen Indian themed pillows and stuffed animals. The window seat was pink and covered with blankets; Louis noticed the purple cat bed on it as well. The windowsill held three flowers in hand-decorated pots, with a view of the small Styles’ backyard. And it wouldn’t be Harry’s room without a vanity table and stool; the table was littered with various cosmetics that Louis had seen him wear multiple times.

“This is nice, very you,” Louis complimented, looking around the room and eyeing a case of elegant, collectible dolls.

“I know right? I love my room,” Harry sighed, looking around his room until he grabbed a cat from his bed, which must have been hiding under the cave of pillows. “This is my kitty, his name is Barbie, I named him when I was little,” Harry justified, when he saw Louis’ face.

Louis grabbed the cat from Harry and started to scratch behind his ears, inducing a motor-like purr. Harry smiled sappily, moving to sit on his bed.

“He’s a Russian Blue, he sleeps with me every night. My daddy got him for me on Valentine’s Day when I was little,” Harry informed, crossing his legs.

“I’m jealous of a cat,” Louis joked, letting Barbie down when he started to squirm.

Harry giggled as Louis sat on the bed next to him, grabbing him by his waist and mouthing at his neck. Louis noticed the body language behind them had changed ever since they had sex, even though it had barely been two days ago. It just seemed like they were more comfortable around each other, Louis found himself wanting to touch him every chance he got; because they had been intimate with each other in the closest way possible. Louis had been _inside_ of Harry and it honestly thrilled him to know that.

“Our costumes should come in this week, but I’m not trying mine on in front of you. I want it to be a surprise,” Harry smirked, running his hands through his hair knowingly.

“How are you even going to be able to leave this house without your dad changing you into a nun uniform?” It was a valid question, because looking at the picture of the costume, there was no way his dad would want him around Louis dressed like that.

“My mom told me not to tell daddy, so I’m just going to change at Niall’s house, which my dad really isn’t happy about. He said I shouldn’t be staying at a house with you, but I told my parents you weren’t staying there, so.” Harry shrugged, guilt evident on his face.

Louis moved his hand under Harry’s sweater, circling his thumb on his love handle. He didn’t think he could ever get used to this, being able to comfort Harry simply because Harry was _his_ now. The older boy moved his hand to tuck some of the dark curls behind Harry’s ear, slowly easing in to mouth at his neck. Just when he placed his mouth on Harry –

“Come on, dinner is ready!”

\- - 

Louis grabbed the bowl of rolls as Harry passed them to him, a sneaky smile etched on his lips. He couldn’t help but love the feeling of this, of being around Harry at a home and he wanted nothing more than to stay like this for as long as he could.

“So Louis, my Harry here tells me you are really smart.” Anne asked, interrupting his thoughts, “And I’m sorry to stereotype you, but that must mean you like to read, right?” She laughs kindly.

“Well, I actually wouldn’t call myself ‘smart’, I just work really hard in school. I put school first.” Louis explained nervously, he really didn’t want to come across as a smart ass. “And, yes ma’am, I do like to read. I prefer fantasy and historical novels.”

“Very good,” Anne nodded. “I’m glad you have your priorities straight,” she said sharply, giving Harry a pointed look.

Louis tried to snort quietly, but Harry heard it and gave him his little kitten glare.

“Well, Louis doesn’t know how to sew, or do makeup or babysit. He just knows how to read and study and stuff,” Harry huffed defensively.

Anne smiled proudly at Harry, “He does help a lot around the house. And he keeps David entertained when I need to grade papers.”

“My daddy always wants to talk and have someone watch athletics with him. Even though I never know what’s going on,” Harry explained, taking a sip of his tomato juice, a little celery dipped into it like it was a bloody Mary.

“Athletics?!” Louis quickly swallowed his drink before he laughed raucously, forgetting to mind Anne as he mocked Harry. All the while Harry kept a pout, not far from resembling a toddler.

“I didn’t even know you like sports, Louis? Since when did you like sports?” Harry asked curiously, his usual high-energy present in his tone.

“Well, I mean I’ve always enjoyed soccer, and I’m pretty competitive so, yeah, I guess I like sports. I wanted to play soccer but my mom was worried that it would get in the way of my schoolwork, so I never got the chance,” Louis shrugged.

“NO! Louis you can still play! Please play, it’s your senior year!” Harry shrieked, dropping his fork to clap excitedly, before bouncing on his seat, “and if you play I can make t-shirts for everyone that says ‘team Louis’!”

“Harry, calm down,” his mother reprimanded, giving him a displeased look. Harry shrunk into this seat, making Louis wonder if this was a normal thing, Harry’s dad seeing him as an angel that can do no wrong; therefore, making his mother feel like she needs to pick up on his slack. 

There was an awkward pause before Anne continued, “and Louis I do think you should try out for the soccer team. Even if you were terrible, I’m sure you would make the team. One of my friend’s husband’s is an assistant couch for the soccer team, they struggle with getting enough players,” she smiled encouragingly. 

“I’ll talk to my mom,” Louis highly doubted this was going to work.

_ _ 

After dinner Louis found himself laying on Harry, half listening as the cheerful boy went on about who was going to receive a team spirit shirt for Louis. He had a fully belly and had stayed up half the night studying for a quiz in physics, and he slowly found his eyes drooping.

“I think I’m going to take my clothes off,” Louis jerked awake as Harry sighed angrily. Well, Harry never really got angry and when he did it was more adorable than respectable.

“Louis, I was asking you what color you think the shirts should be and you weren’t listening until I said ‘I was going to take my clothes off’. That’s rude, don’t you think?”

“Yes, I’m sorry. I’m just really tired,” Louis said honestly rubbing the palm of his hands over his eyes.

Harry rested his head on Louis’ chest, peeking through his eyelashes at him, his pretty smile etched on his face. Louis rubbed his thumb against the curly-haired boy’s cheek, wondering how a perverted crush turned into a serious relationship in less than a year’s time.

“I love you,” Louis sighed, moving his thumb to rub against Harry’s lips.

Harry giggled mischievously, “I guess I love you too.” He shifted his body to kiss Louis, slowly yielding his mouth to Louis’s control. Louis’ tongue prodded his lips smoothly, while his hands moved down below Harry’s waist. They had just begun quickening their pace, when Louis’ phone buzzed, reminding him of his mother’s ridiculous, insatiable habits to only need Louis home when he has plans.

Louis sighed frustrated, “Looks like I’m going to have to head home.” He gave Harry’s nose a peck before shifting his hands to reply to his mother, hoping that his aggravation would somehow be interpreted through the text message. 

He left sluggishly with a “lovely to meet you Louis” from Anne, and a container of left over’s.

_ _ 

The week of Halloween was miserable for Louis, the teachers were in a defensive mood; feeling the need to assign more homework in retribution for the students’ poor behavior. Not only was he struggling with keeping up with his classes, but also his mother was worse than ever. He had discussed trying out for the soccer team, which just resulted in an argument. Louis refused to push it though, in fear that she would retaliate with forbidding him to go to the party.

Harry was on the opposite spectrum, babbling consistently about how he had been watching YouTube tutorials for his makeup. Louis found himself kissing Harry more and more, and if it were a diversion from Harry’s coherent thoughts on all things Snow White makeup, Louis wouldn’t deny it.

“I’m babysitting Mira tonight and I was thinking about practicing my makeup on her,” Harry explained, carefully dripping the raspberry dressing on his multi-colored salad, “cause I mean she loves when I do her makeup so I know she won’t mind.”

“Yeah, that’s a good idea,” Louis feigned interest, smiling his reassurance.

“I just feel that- ”

Louis quickly moved in to kiss Harry, the younger boy wrapping his arms around Louis’ neck, deepening the kiss. Their bodies clung tightly to each other, until the teacher on lunch duty reprimanded them for “PDA.” Both boys separated with a blush high on their cheeks.

_ _ 

That night, Louis’ dad was actually at the dinner table for once. The entrée was a Stouffer’s oven ready lasagna; Louis wasn’t going to complain though because it was far better than the meatloaf. He knew this was his opportunity to bring up joining the soccer team, because his father always nagged him about not playing any sports and he was smart enough to bring it up. His mother loved pleasing his dad because she was always secretly worried that he would take his money and lifestyle somewhere else. Louis would catch her worriedly searching his laptop when he was uncharacteristically leaving it idle.

“Sooo dad, I was meaning to talk to you,” Louis began, peeking at his mother from his peripheral vision, watching her lips purse in apprehension, “someone told me that the soccer team needed more players, and that pretty much everyone that tries out makes it. And, well, it’s my senior year so I was thinking why not join, you know.”

His father visibly brightened, nodding his head excitedly, “That’s very good, Louis, very good. I’m proud of you, of course you can! You’ll see why I’ve been pushing you all these years to go back to soccer,” he wiped his mouth, then took a sip of his diet coke before continuing, “Plus you can add this to your applications, it won’t just be about a bunch of academic clubs and shit, you’ll appear well-rounded.”

Louis’ mother gave him a look as if to say, “I’m so disappointed in you, we discussed this but well played.”

“Dear, don’t you think this could cause his grade point average to lower? I mean yes it will look good on the applications but him ruining his perfect GPA won’t.”

“Hog wash, besides, by the time his senior year GPA is finalized he will already have been accepted to all the colleges.”

“Okay, fine. Whatever,” His mother sighed, “just know that whatever goes wrong from here is probably going to result from this,” Louis’ mother gave one last attempt at warning them why this was a bad idea, but all three knew who won this battle.

Louis went to bed that night, elated and feeling quite victorious, along with a smile on his face from the picture Harry had sent him of Mira’s face painted in Snow White décor.

_ _ 

Coach Wilson was a fairly friendly man, his head always covered with a cap. Everyone knew that he was coaching the Sherman Regional High School’s soccer team for merit’s sake, because the school wasn’t exactly showcasing any trophies for that particular sport.

Louis had met him due to the fact that Coach Wilson was his teacher for Woodshop his sophomore year. He trusted Louis enough to always run his errands and lock up the classroom when he had to leave, so Louis felt comfortable enough to talk to him about the try outs.

“Mr. Wilson, I was going to talk to you about trying out for the soccer team,” Louis had gone during his study hall to the Woodshop classroom, witnessing the teacher on his laptop while the students worked on creating benches.

Louis watched nervously as the teacher looked up happily, “Louis you came at just the right time. Seriously, I can’t believe it. You must have heard from someone?”

“I’m sorry, sir, I’m not quite sure what you’re talking about?” Louis asked, feeling like he usually does when Niall and Zayn have an inside joke.

“Well, I was about to go to a school board meeting about cutting SRHS’ soccer team. They feel like it’s a waste of money. It’s all about the numbers, you know? Part of my argument was that we still had boys that wanted to join, even though, at the time, we didn’t.” He smiled, searching around his desk until he found what he was looking for and handed the clipboard to Louis.

Louis read the paper and quickly searched for a pen to sign his name with.

“Say Louis, do you know any of your friends that would be willing to try out as well? Honestly, at this point any one who tries out makes the team.” He laughed, grabbing the clipboard from Louis.

Louis raked his brain for the small percentage of friends he actually had, and who had any sort of athletic ability. Liam and Niall were the only two he could see being willing to try it out, his thoughts shifted to Harry, and he tried hard not to laugh at the thought of his boyfriend playing soccer. His pretty little Bambi legs tripping over a flat green surface, as his smile bright as the stars formed into a giggle. Besides Harry’s inevitable clumsiness, Louis honestly couldn’t see him in shorts long enough to go down to his knees.

“Well, Niall Horan and Liam Payne might be interested. They’re both seniors,” Louis suggested briefly.

The coach scribbled their names at the bottom of the list, before looking back at Louis, “Thank you Louis, honestly. The other boys will be really pleased to hear this.” 

_ _ 

Louis was so happy on Wednesday afternoon when he finally was able to be alone with Harry again. He found himself craving him more and more and the more he had him the worse the addiction became. He knew this wasn’t some “first love” experience that Zayn had told him about, because he couldn’t see himself being with anyone other than Harry.

He would hate to not be able to touch his slim, pale thighs, or wait patiently at a cosmetics store as Harry searched through the racks a thousand times before settling on a lipstick color. Just to have him go back after he reached the counter because he wasn’t feeling the “aura” of that particular color (though Louis didn’t believe in “auras” and if he did he didn’t think a color could have an aura). Harry’s invincible joy and naïve hope were so beautiful. Louis would bet anyone that Harry’s soul was the most beautiful, intangible thing on this planet. He loved Harry, and he didn’t care if he was viewed too young to know what love is. He knew he loved him, he felt it in his inner being.

He spent that particular afternoon using any excuse to touch Harry, whether that was through tickling him, stroking his cheek, brushing his fingers through his hair, or sneakily squeezing Harry’s ass. All the while, their mouths were either pressed together or whispering into each other’s ears about random nothings.

By the time the day was drawing to an end, Louis found himself having to stay up until two in the morning to finish his homework. The blue-eyed boy wouldn’t trade it for the finest replica of Bilbo Baggins’ Elvish dagger Sting.

_ _

Halloween had finally arrived and Louis woke up to fourteen texts from Harry to be sure not to forget any piece of his costume, and then kindly reminding Louis of every piece that he should have. Louis wanted to know when dressing for Halloween became such a burden; nonetheless, he texted Harry back cheerfully.

_Just as excited as you lovely- I won’t forget anything._

They were both going to Niall’s house moderately early due to the fact that they not only had to get ready there but they also had a two hour drive to the party. Louis picked up a pretty, sleepy Harry carrying his pink duffle bag and a large makeup bag. His face freshly washed with a scarf pulling his dark curly hair back. Harry was uncharacteristically wearing pink sweat pants and a white, loose v-neck shirt. His skinny body swallowed in the outfit.

“I love your makeup and everything, but you also look really gorgeous without it,” Louis complimented, smiling as Harry got into his car. Harry rewarded him with a sweet kiss, giggling when Louis grabbed him as he pulled back.

“By the way, I brought these for you.” Harry handed him two condoms and a packet of lube, giggling naughtily, “Since I have a strong feeling we will be using them tonight.”

“Being murdered by your father appears to be worth it more day by day.” Louis joked, lifting off of his seat to grab his wallet from the back pocket of his pants; then gingerly placing the items in his wallet, all the while the smile never leaving his face.

_ _

Louis looked in the mirror in Niall’s bedroom, letting Harry get ready in the parent’s room due to the fact that Harry was such high-maintenance. He looked ridiculous. The thing was that Louis knew he was going to look like a total dork, he was going as Prince Florian. The exact description of the costume, as on the website, was “White turtleneck tunic with puffy sleeves, blue tabard with gold hem, sienna belt with gold rectangle buckle, periwinkle tights (the worst), and cream bucket- top boots with slits on the top of them.”

He shook his head before walking downstairs, immediately hearing the laughter from his friends, “Shut up, and just shut up!”

“Whatever, come on! We’re waiting for that spice girl. I’m going to leave him if he doesn’t hurry up, seriously.” Niall yelled, making sure Harry heard him.

They heard a huff before Harry appeared at the top of the staircase in his costume, if it could be considered a costume. It was more like lingerie disguised as a Snow White costume. The costume consisted of a very short blue and yellow dress, not leaving much to the imagination on what Harry’s hairless chest looked like. It stopped mid-thigh and was met by red fishnets finished off by red pumps. His red lipstick contrasted against his pale skin, and his pretty curls decorated with a red headband. He carried a red apple, and Louis found himself having to close his mouth.

“Louis, you look so good!” Harry giggled, walking down the stairs slowly.

“Wha-” Louis babbled. He didn’t know what just happened.

“Can we go?!” Niall sighed; Louis heard the keys ding together.

“Um yeah, yeah.” Louis nodded, quickly moving to wrap his arm around Harry’s waist; whispering in his ear about how good he looked and how much he wanted to ravish him. Harry giggled softly, his blush high on his cheeks.

The car ride was two hours and that of course meant a ton of weird conversations, along with Louis fighting the urge to bend Harry over every second. He found himself rubbing Harry’s thighs repeatedly, and Harry teasingly pushing his hands off of him.

They passed by a Civil War role-play billboard when the thought came to Louis, “Do you guys want to see that new movie about Andersonville? I read the reviews and they’re pretty much all decent.” Louis moved his arm to around Harry’s shoulder, pinching his cheek before he settled his hand.

“Honestly, Lou, that movie looks really boring.” Harry laid his head down on Louis’ shoulder, closing his eyes peacefully. Louis found the action to be ironically like that of Snow White.

“You know what, spice girl? You are really shallow. You don’t care about anything important. You lack depth. And by the way, you bore us with your girly girl talk.” Niall said, all the while trying to control his dad’s SUV.

Louis immediately turned into his protective boyfriend mode, “I hope you know, Niall, that Harry is very smart. Don’t be so quick to pass judgment on him simply because he doesn’t want to see that movie.”

“Please, he probably doesn’t even know who won the Civil War let alone what Andersonville is,” Niall said degradingly.

“Umm, actually, Niall,” Harry began sassily, “I do.”

“Kay, then who?”

“The white coats,” Harry said confidently, giving Niall a snobby look.

The entire car burst into laughter, as Niall even considered pulling the car aside just so he could laugh harder. Zayn wiped the tears from his eyes, shaking his head incredulously.

“Why are you guys laughing?” Harry inquisitively asked, greatly concerning Louis because he thought that Harry was trying to pull a joke.

“Your joke, Haz. It was clever,” Louis clarified.

“I wasn’t joking.” Harry said confusedly, looking around the vehicle.

“Lou, we knew he wasn’t joking that was what was so funny.” Zayn explained, his zombie costume making it hard to take him seriously. Louis was very worried for Harry, and decided to give him a sympathetic kiss for his troubles.

_ _

“Louis, I need a condom. C’mon, if you plan on getting lucky just pull out.” Niall begged, his horns falling off of his head as he followed Louis into the kitchen. They had made it to Niall’s cousin’s house (who they soon discovered was named Devon and was very, very wealthy) safely. The house was large and hard to get around in because of the amount of people in it. The amount of alcohol present was unthinkable, and it seemed like everyone there was drinking enough for two.

“Why is everything about you?” Louis was very irritated, he had lost a very drunk Harry when he left to use the restroom, and there was no telling where he was now.

“Because there aren’t girls like this at our school, and the girl willing to hook up might have already moved on, so please, please.”

“Fine!” Louis sighed, just wanting to shut him up, “it’s your lucky day, cause I have two.” Louis handed him the condom, rolling his eyes as Niall kissed the top of his head in appreciation.

Louis moved swiftly through the outsized kitchen, not finding Harry in there either. He was really starting to get nervous, there were plenty of intoxicated douche bags that wouldn’t know Harry was a guy.

“LOUIS! You’re hereeee,” Harry giggled, stumbling behind Louis, with a drunken grin on his face. Louis quickly wrapped his arms around Harry’s waist, helping him balance.

“Yeah, I should have made you go in the bathroom with me, hm?” Louis led Harry through the dining room to a small sitting room. The room was relatively empty, and Louis sat a giggling Harry down on the love seat.

“Louis, why won’t you drink with me? You’re so boring.” Harry whined, moving to sit himself in Louis’ lap but instead slipped and fell off the couch.

Louis sighed and pulled Harry up, his pretty costume lifting to reveal a pair of red silk panties. He groaned and quickly pulled Harry’s dress down. “Someone has to be responsible,” Louis was having hard time thinking due to the fact that Harry couldn’t seem to settle. Louis rubbed his sides comfortingly as Harry finally sat down on his lap, his legs on either side of Louis.

“Hey guys!” Zayn said cheerfully from behind them walking towards them and carrying two bottles of liquor that Louis didn’t recognize.

“You’re going to drink all of that?” Louis asked in disbelief, feeling Harry’s mouth start on his neck, and wondering how he was going to make it through the night with a horny toddler.

“Of course not, silly! I brought this bottle for you two,” Zayn was oddly optimistic, his zombie makeup clear on his normally dark skin. “But this one,” he lifted the spare bottle above his head, “is all for me!”

Louis had never seen Zayn this friendly and he was assuming that there was such a thing as a happy drunk. And if Zayn acted like this all the time, then Louis was going to consider getting him drunk more often.

Harry instantly made grabby hands at the bottle, “Give me!”

_ _

Thirty minutes later, Louis found himself having drunk an entire bottle of vodka. Harry had pouted that he either let the green–eyed boy share it with him, or Louis drink it all himself. Louis wasn’t going to let Harry drink any more, so he let the drunken boy take two sips, before painfully downing the rest.

Louis looked around him and felt like the room was spinning. The framed pictures seeming to have moved several times, and he slowly became numb and tingly. He looked down at the boy next to him, his heeled feet in his lap. Harry looked very seductive, and Louis found himself becoming giddy as he watched the curly head boy touch the hem of his low-cut dress. Harry’s pretty red painted fingernails teasing the hem, while his other hand went back and forth between grabbing Louis’ hand and twirling his own curls.

The next thing he knew, he was walking backwards into a bedroom, with an armful of Harry giggling loudly in his ear. He failed miserably to find the light switch and eventually gave up because he had business to attend to. Louis drunkenly grabbed his wallet, clumsily pulling out the condom and lube. They were in too much of a rush to take off their clothing, so the blue-eyed boy simply pushed his pants to his knees, and gently pulled Harry’s fishnet tights below his bum, lifting his dress up for access.

Harry moaned happily on his back as Louis fingered him, his legs spread wide and his lips never leaving Louis’. Louis’ slippery hands continued to make him unable to open the packaged condom, so he quickly tore it open with his teeth, not at all noticing the piece of the condom he had torn alongside the package.

Louis couldn’t help but smugly notice how much smoother his thrusts had become and even feeling more comfortable to thrust harder as Harry clawed at his back. He deemed himself a true sex god when Harry finished without any aid besides a lovely pressure to his prostate.

The tan boy lazily threw the condom away, suddenly becoming very sleepy, when the thought occurred to him that he should cover them up. Once satisfied with both their bottoms pulled up, he held Harry from behind and fell effortlessly asleep.

_ _

“THERE YOU FUCKERS ARE! WE NEED TO GO!” Louis started to the sound of Niall’s voice, quickly bypassing his friends as the urge to barf hit him like Gandalf The White’s first breath. Once he found a bathroom and relieved both his stomach and his bladder, he made his way back to the bedroom where Niall was shaking Harry awake.

Louis pushed Niall aside to rub Harry’s cheekbone, “Hey, Haz, we need to go but you can sleep in the car on the way back, alright?” Harry stirred awake, looking very exhausted; Louis helped him get up ignoring Niall’s annoyed grunt when Harry limped.

The drive back consisted of Louis waking up every thirty minutes due to a cramp in his neck and moving his head to check on Harry, who was sleeping like a cat, his head lying on Louis’ chest.

_ _

Come November, Louis was officially playing soccer for SRHS. The try-outs were mortifying, due to the fact that Harry had convinced the boys to wear white shirts with _“Louis Louis you tha bae kick the football all the way!”_ written in pink glitter with soccer balls and goals sketched in black. He knew the only reason they agreed to wear them was because of the fact that they found it very humorous. As much as Louis despised the shirts, he would never tell Harry, or allow the boys to tell Harry, how silly the shirts were—especially when Harry had come to school every day that week with dark patches under his eyes from his endless nights working on them.

The coach had said he was a bit “rusty” but had some raw talent, and Louis was willing to work himself into better shape. Even if it required having more to juggle, Louis had never been so busy in his entire life. With his academics, soccer, and spending time with Harry, he found himself not being able to really think about his future.

Thanksgiving break Louis decided to attempt to get Harry to watch _The Lord of the Rings_. Due to his mother’s time off, he brought the movies to Harry’s house, wanting to avoid any opportunity for his mother to harass Harry.

They couldn’t even make it through _The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring_ , sprawled out on Harry’s bed. Harry spending more time asking questions that were definitely answered if he just kept watching. Barbie begged for Harry’s attention, lying onto his stomach, and seventy minutes into it Louis had lost Harry.

_ _ 

-Harry-

Harry hummed as he tied a ribbon around the present, grabbing a little Santa Claus nametag, writing Louis in cursive, and drawing a little heart instead of a dot over the I; placing it under the Christmas tree along with Louis’ other present. He had gotten Louis two presents, because first and foremost, Louis deserved it but also because he always felt bad for people who have birthdays around Christmas. He yawned and abruptly looked at the clock; it was only 5:00 p.m. He still needed to do the laundry and clean the kitchen after dinner, let alone take a shower and do his nightly moisturizing.

Twirling his finger around one of his curls, the dark haired boy thought of an excuse to spare some time for have a quick catnap on the couch. By the time he had covered himself with his white and lavender Vera Bradley blanket, Harry was out for the rest of the evening. Until his mother ushered him upstairs to his bedroom.

_ _

“You never responded to my texts last night, was everything all right?” Louis asked as Harry sat down in the passenger’s seat looking very tired.

“I’m sorry,” Harry yawned. “I was just really tired. I fell asleep at like 5:20.”

“And you’re still tired?” Louis laughed, poking Harry’s dimple when he smiled.

“I’ve never felt so tired in my entire life, it’s been pretty bad this whole week.” Harry assumed he must have been catching an illness, because there was no other explanation.

That night he fell asleep at six, drool covering his pink pillow the next morning.

_ _

His predictions were proven correct when in the second week of December; he woke up early on Tuesday morning with an involuntary urge to puke his guts out. His throat burned from the acid, and he felt disgusting. He shakily stood up and flushed the toilet, not worrying about being quiet when he knew both of his parents were up by now.

“Harry? Are you sick, sweetie?” His mother entered his bathroom, rubbing Harry’s back when she saw him crouching down under the sink to find the bleach.

Mothers, they just knew everything.

Harry wordlessly nodded, wondering how long this stomach bug was going to last.

“Well, you need to stay home today, okay? Don’t worry about this, I’ll clean up,” his mother insisted, kissing the top of his head. “Go back to bed, but text Louis first so he knows not to pick you up.”

Harry sent to a probably still sleeping Louis _“I’m ill with tummy aches so I won’t be going to school. I’ll miss you! Love you! ♥♥”_ He woke up to a lovely get well text from Louis and spent the rest of the day sleeping and watching Disney movies, and receiving cuddles from his sweet baby Barbie.

Halfway through _Finding Nemo_ he received a text from his mother: _“baby be sure to drink plenty of ginger ale and only eat crackers, no dairy! Love you so much!”_ That night his mother made him homemade soup and Harry was secretly pleased with the attention he was receiving for a simple stomachache.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> eep! Seems as though Harry is ill.... *wink, wink*


	4. Chapter 4

-Harry- 

By the following Wednesday Harry knew something wasn’t right, he was throwing up every morning and sometimes multiple times a day even. He knew it was more than just a simple stomach virus, usually when he had a stomach virus it would only last about three days, never more than five days. He was bound to drop several pounds, which he wasn’t exactly _upset_ about but he had never really been self-conscious about his weight to begin with. 

He wasn’t sure what the actual issue was but he felt it his gut that it was something he shouldn’t concern his mother with. He had mastered his veiling technique – whenever he woke up with the urge to vomit, he would close the door and run his shower. This of course also meant that he had to stay up far earlier than he was used to, he couldn’t go back to bed. When his mother commented on his sudden time change, he quickly fibbed that he needed more time because he was experimenting with his makeup.

The curly haired boy’s anxiety was escalating quickly. What if he was dying? He knew his body wasn’t normal, his kind were probably guaranteed a short life. The more he researched hermaphrodite health issues on Google, the more assured he was that his young, fifteen year old life was coming to an end.

Not only was he vomiting, but he was also breaking out worse than ever. Some days he would cry before going to school, because he looked so disgusting. Louis was nice enough not to say anything but Harry knew he probably was grossed out so he wore more makeup than usual to try to mask his face. Another embarrassing change was his urge to pee. Harry was sure he had never peed so much in his entire life. By his 500th bathroom break that week, Harry was certain his body was giving out on him.

_ _ 

The thought. The _actual_ thought came to him while he was setting the table for dinner, entering his mind like an irrational fear and planting its many outcomes. Gemma was home for the weekend, catching up with his mother in the kitchen, who was now checking the time on the turkey roasting. He wasn’t much in the mood for the small chat, so he just listened in as he sinisterly thought about how this might be the last time he sets a dinner table. 

“You remember my friend, Andria, mom? She married that guy from Oregon, the one you said looked dorky when I showed you the save the date card?” Gemma asked casually, walking toward the refrigerator, and grabbing a bottle of peach flavored water. 

“I think I know who you’re talking about. I don’t remember what she looks like but that was like a year ago and so many of your friends have gotten married since then, Gem,” She didn’t have a condescending tone, but Harry could tell by the expression on Gemma’s face that the thought crossed her mind, however briefly, that their mother was implying that she should be married by now. 

“Well, I was talking to her on the phone last night and she’s expecting. She’s really excited, told me she wanted to tell everyone sooner but wanted to wait until her second trimester,” She took a sip of her drink, watching as her mother smiled.

“Oh that’s wonderful! How’s she feeling?”

“She said she felt fine just tired mostly. Actually, she said she barely had morning sickness and I told her to be grateful for that. I think that’s rare, isn’t it?” Gemma asked, just as their dad walked pass Harry, stopping to give him a kiss on his forehead. 

“No, not really, everyone’s different. I mean I threw up so much when I was pregnant with you, especially during my first trimester. When I woke up, when I smelled any type of meat, pretty much anything could happen and I was barfing,” Anne sighed, Gemma smiling at her sympathetically.

Harry dropped the last set of utensils, the dinning room erupting with the sound, his mother briefly turning around to check on him. It couldn’t be _that_. He was on birth control, and Louis used a condom every time. There was no way. No. He was just dying, that’s it.

“Please, can we change the subject?” Harry’s dad griped, entering the kitchen to fill the cups with ice, before he set them on the table.

“Oh, David shut up,” Anne laughed, playfully throwing a towel at her husband, before the timer went off and clapped her hands. “Alright my babies sit down. David, can you grab the turkey?” 

She and Gemma grabbed the rest of the dishes, setting them on the table gently. Harry sat down across from his sister, his mind racing frantically. What if he was pregnant? 

“Okay so I’m going to ask Gemma to say the blessing, for the food and gratitude for her safe arrival,” She waited to finish as her husband set the turkey down, in front of Harry of all places, and sat across from her, “okay, Gemma you can go.” 

The smell was nauseating, Harry really couldn’t handle it and he knew if he stayed it would end with a dinner table covered with bile. He plastered his hand over his mouth, before quickly asking permission to leave the table. 

“Harry, we just sat down!” His mother reprimanded, glaring at him. But he didn’t stay, instead ran to his bathroom, though he didn’t miss his mother’s comment of “he’s been acting so strange lately.” 

He cried once he was finished. He knew that didn’t solidify anything but it was an uncanny chance that within minutes of his mother discussing her first trimester symptoms that he would experience one of them. He breathed in and out deeply, thinking of every reason other than pregnancy for these symptoms. Harry finally got himself together when he reasoned that this really could just be some abnormal illness. He wiped his mouth, and dried his tears before he slowly walked downstairs, where his mother was no doubt waiting to talk to him. 

As predicted, when he sat down in his seat, his mother was about to open her mouth that is until she saw his red- rimmed eyes.

“Harry, baby, what’s wrong?” She asked, her face forming a concerned frown. 

Harry tried to think of something believable, he subtly looked around the room until his eyes caught his sister’s college sweatshirt, “I’m just – I’m having a really hard time in Geometry and I don’t know how I’m going to pass. I feel so stupid.” It wasn’t exactly a lie; he was having a hard time in that class. He was also having a hard time sitting near the turkey and it’s unpleasant scent. 

“Harry, don’t worry about that, I’ll get you a tutor. Now come on, it’s the weekend and your sister is here. Enjoy it,” His dad rubbed his back, smiling at him.

“Why can’t Louis help you?” Anne asked, cutting her piece of turkey while looking up at him, his dad grunting at the suggestion.

Harry fawned a smile, “that’s right. I don’t know why I didn’t think of that.” 

“Well?” Gemma asked, her eyebrows raised in a quizzical manner, directed towards Harry. 

“What?” Harry asked nervously, his hands shaking as he placed some mashed potatoes on his plate. What if she knew? 

“Am I going to meet him this weekend?” 

_ _ 

The store was fairly empty, and Harry knew he needed to be quick. He was sort of embarrassed to be in public right now because he was wearing sweatpants that he got from Vitoria Secret. Yes, they were cute but he never wears sweatpants in public. Harry shook his head, walking toward the aisle that contained what he needed to end this. He had told Louis to stay in the car, and he didn’t want Louis coming in to check on him so he had to make this quick. He skimmed the boxes looking for two brands that appeared to be trustworthy; once he found them he grabbed a soda for Louis. He needed a way to distract him. But then his eyes caught on a nail polish rack, it was full of a several shades of purple and Harry loved purple. He also deserved some sort of treat with the emotional stress he was dealing with at the moment. 

The cashier looked at him peculiarly and Harry felt like crying all over again. He stuffed the pregnancy tests deep in his purse; he didn’t want to chance any one seeing them. 

“I got you this,” Harry said as he got into the car, smiling nervously and handing the soda to Louis. 

“Is this why you made me take you here?” Louis asked disbelievingly, “Harry you know you don’t have to do stuff like this.”

“I know, I just thought it would be nice since you don’t have any sweets at your house and you’ve been working really hard this week… and yeah, I also got myself some new nail polish, see” Harry rambled, showing Louis the fluorescent purple polish. 

“That’s pretty,” Louis, commented, placing his hand of the gear shift, “that’s all you needed, yeah?” 

Harry nodded his head, wrapping himself in Louis’ jacket, snuffling and watching as rain started to pour. The windows streaked with dirt as the rain-washed away the filth from the top of the car. He had always been a terrible liar, he despised lying, but lately he couldn’t do anything but lie. 

Harry couldn’t help but wonder if this relationship would make it through this ordeal. Let alone, Louis was planning on getting as far away from this town as he possibly could and if Harry was really with child, it was even more of a reason. He remained quiet as Louis drove, trying his hardest not to cry. 

_ _ 

He slowly slides the brush down his fingernail, trying to distract himself as he waited for the impending results of both tests. He was planning on waiting as long as it took him to finish painting his nails that way both tests would be as accurate as possible. Or so he thought anyway. He pressed play on his iPod dock, going to his playlist entitled “songs for a drama queen.” He always played it when he was in one of his end of the world moods. 

As he painted his nails, he couldn’t help but wonder if he were pregnant would he resent his baby for altering his teenage years. Or should he give his baby up for adoption, to a family that actually wanted a baby and would make him or her their whole world. But then again, Harry would make him or her his whole world. Harry shook his head, he wasn’t even sure he was pregnant. He needed to stop thinking like this. 

When he finished his topcoat, his hands started to sweat. He felt like everything was moving so much slower, and his face started to pale. Harry has always been so grateful for the fact that he has his own, private bathroom in his bedroom; but right now he felt as grateful as a parched plant receiving fresh water.

He flipped over both tests quickly, wanting to end this wait. The music in the background really wasn’t helping as he looked at both tests. Both were positive. He couldn’t cry. He couldn’t scream. He could only stand there in shock as his mind raced with how he was going to tell everyone and more importantly, what everyone was going to think. 

_ _ 

The night seemed to go on forever. Sleep was like an unattainable object and it was made worse the more he thought about how he needed to sleep. Funny how he was too tired to sleep, he knew school tomorrow was going to be hell. He also needed to find a way to tell Louis while also mentally prepare himself for a break up. He really, really liked Louis. Loved him. But Louis was better than him, had bigger plans. He was going to leave this town and do great things, he couldn’t be held down by a high school relationship and a baby.

The issue was that Harry was already finding a natural instinct seeping its way into his mind involuntarily. It felt protective over his small human being. He didn’t want anyone taking his baby, no matter how unexpected. As he rubbed his flat stomach, he fell asleep, allowing himself two hours of rest.

_ _ 

The next day at school was taxing, he had told Louis he needed to talk to him but Louis was too busy nowadays. He had soccer and school work to manage. The blue-eyed boy had originally asked him to talk to him in the car before school started, but Harry knew he needed to do this after school. That way Louis had time to process the information; Harry also wasn’t exactly sure he knew where to begin. It should be as simple as “Louis, I’m pregnant with your child,” but this held so much weight. This was going to change both of their lives drastically whether or not Louis decided to remain with him. 

When the next day Louis still hadn’t had the time to talk, Harry knew he should wait until Friday. The Friday soccer practice always ran short, and Louis always took Harry somewhere before dropping him off at his house. This Friday was no exception, as Harry sat in the car after they had gotten ice cream. He had been able to fawn as though nothing was wrong, really almost forgot himself, until he felt that feeling again. It was so odd. But he needed to continue to fake it to have a good last date.

“Louis, you know how I said I needed to talk to you about something really important?” Harry asked, willing his voice to not crack. 

Louis stopped his movement to start the car, shifting in his seat to face Harry, “Yeah. I do.” 

“This is probably going to end our relationship so before I tell you, I wanted you to know that I’ve had a really fun time…” Harry’s voice started to crack, his pushed his hands further into his sweater’s sleeves, the cold seeming to hit him harder. “…And I love you.” He wiped furiously at his eyes, he was already crying and he hadn’t even told him yet. “I love you a lot.” 

“Harry, what is it?” Louis asked frantically, moving his hands to stroke Harry’s cheek, his brows creased in thought. 

“I….” Harry groaned this was it, he need to just say it. “I’m. I’m pregnant.” 

The silence that followed was unexpected. Harry thought Louis would have a temper tantrum or kick Harry out of his car. The silence lasted even longer and Harry was losing patience. 

“Louis, please say something,” Harry requested, his body shaking in fear. 

“I –“ He started to laugh manically, his head shaking, “that’s not possible. It’s impossible. This isn’t fair. We’re not those kids that don’t use protection, we’re safe and you take birth control for fucks sake. I make straight A’s, I listen to my parents – I’ve done everything that could define me as a good kid,” He was shaking his head furiously, Harry could tell he was thinking hard. His expectations confirmed when Louis suddenly perked up, “Wait, you haven’t been to a doctor yet, right?” 

“No, but I took two tests and my symptoms match up. Louis, listen, I really do think I’m pregnant,” Harry sighed; he wasn’t in the mood for denial.

“Yeah, but those tests aren’t always accurate. This could all just be a huge mix up. You’ve probably just attracted some outlandish illness due to your… uh condition. And because of this sickness, the tests were both positive,” Louis explained, nodding his head at Harry, his face still pale as an anemic. 

“So you would rather me have a possible incurable disease than be pregnant?” Harry moved to get out of the car, “thanks, I know what you want now.” 

Louis pulled Harry’s arm, keeping him in the car, “No, Harry, it’s just that we’re not ready to be parents. I’m about to leave for college, and I’m going far away from here. I really can’t have this right now.” 

The pain smacked Harry harshly; he knew this was probably going to be the outcome, but to actually hear him say it. It hurt too much, and the tears started to slip, he could feel himself working harder to breathe, “So that’s been your plan all along, huh? Have fun with me for the rest of your senior year, make it the great high school experience all crammed in one year and then leave me when it was time to go?” Harry finished with a sarcastic, “I wouldn’t want you to feel the need to stay with me because I carried your child.” 

“No Harry – that’s not. That’s not what I meant,” Louis groaned, resting his head in his hands. 

“Forget it, Lou,” Harry sniffled, “just take me home.” 

“You know there are other options. Adoption, and you know…” Louis didn’t want to say the word, in fear of what Harry was thinking. 

Harry was furious. How dare he suggest that. “WHAT? Are you serious? You honestly think I could do that?” Harry asked, his disbelief in what Louis said very evident. 

“Don’t be so narrow minded, it might benefit us more in the end,” Louis said calmly. 

“No, Louis,” Harry shook his head angrily, “it might benefit you more in the end but I couldn’t lay my head down every night knowing I did that to my baby,” He glared harshly at him before his voice turned shrill. “Take me home. Now.” 

He knew he didn’t want to talk to Louis at all on the car ride home, so he shoved his earphones into his ears, flipping to his “angry bitch” playlist. 

_ _ 

Harry had never felt so alone in his entire life. Even when he didn’t have friends he felt more comforted than this. He had never been more self- aware of his body, and what he needed to do to keep his little embryo healthy. No matter what Louis decided, Harry had already settled that he was going to keep his baby. As tempting as it sounded to give his baby to a good family, he could never deal with not knowing where his baby was and how his baby was doing. He wanted his baby. 

The issue now was telling his family. He knew once the word got out he wouldn’t have to tell everyone personally. But he had to tell his family; he was more terrified of telling them than Louis. His parents didn’t even know he was sexually active so this would totally shock them. His mother would probably scream and cry, and he didn’t want to know what his dad would do. He wouldn’t be daddy’s little angel anymore, and he knew it would be a stab in his parents’ backs. 

When he went down for dinner, his parents were too busy talking about their workdays to pay much attention for his obvious distaste of the meat. He took a long bubble bath, even placing some lavender and vanilla candles around the tub. His moisturizing soap foamed against his skin, his razor moving slowly, taking his time shaving his legs. Months from now he would no longer have that luxury, his huge belly getting in his way. 

The rest of the night Harry finished his homework and cuddled with Barbie, his soft purrs lulling him to sleep. 

_ _ 

_I don’t need you to take me to school - my daddy is taking me._ Harry typed the text out quickly, before finishing his makeup. He was angry with Louis. Really angry, but he thought he should just avoid him for now. He didn’t know where their relationship stood but he had a strong suspicion the relationship was over. He was very upset about it but he no longer had the tears to give. Louis had made it obvious what he wanted, where his priorities were. 

Just as he had finished applying his lipstick, he heard his dad call him, telling him it was time to leave. He knew his dad was going to ask about Louis and he dreaded the ride to school as much as he did when the priest who volunteered at their school for spiritual guidance for religious students had asked specially to have a private session with him. The conversations essentially concluded that he thought Harry had very low self-esteem and felt the need to pretend to be a girl to value himself. 

“Harry, you know you can talk to me about anything, right?’ His dad started, Harry sighed inwardly knowing where this was going.

“Yes, daddy I know,” Harry fawned a smile towards his dad. 

“I just don’t think you understand the true nature of most men. Well, boys,” His father continued, tapping his steering wheel nervously. 

Harry blushed furiously, not responding. 

“Listen, Harry, you probably don’t know how beautiful you truly are and - ,” David said, looking at Harry before he interrupted him. 

“No, daddy, I know I’m beautiful,” Harry nodded his head confidently. 

“Good. But sometimes boys at this age think that’s all that matters and they expect things from you. And if you don’t give them these things like every other hussy, they don’t want anything to do with you anymore,” He explained solemnly, not so subtly implying that Louis was one of them. 

Harry became panged with guilt; he was a hussy by his father’s standards. When they drove into the school parking lot, Harry sighed with relief but also because he didn’t want to know what awaited him. He was back to being to a loner, just like the beginning of this year except this time he had much bigger baggage.

_ _ 

“HARRY! HARRY! Come on, I need to talk to you,” Louis huffed as he ran towards Harry, who was about to enter the school. He had obviously waited until Harry’s dad had left. 

“I don’t want to talk to you,” Harry replied, walking faster. 

“Why did you text me so late? I was already halfway to your house, I had to turn around,” Louis said, breathing heavily as he caught up with Harry. 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Harry retorted sarcastically. 

“You know I’m no longer at fault here? I’m trying to talk to you and you’re acting like a child,” Louis bite back, crossing his arms across his chest. 

“Get away from me,” he felt like he was about to cry again and he couldn’t deal with the embarrassment. 

“I really need to talk to you, though. I did some thinking last night. About all that you said, okay? Please let me drive you home,” Louis pleaded, grabbing Harry’s arm to prevent him from running away. 

“I’ll think about it,” Harry answered, though really he wanted to talk to Louis just as much, but he was in fear of what Louis may say. Louis nodded understandingly, before walking off to class. 

_ _ 

Lunch consisted of Harry sitting outside alone. No one really sat on the outside tables during the winter, and it was to Harry’s advantage today. He physically couldn’t walk into that cafeteria; it was like asking a lethargic person to run ten miles. When he pulled out his water bottle a little too roughly the glass hit his chest, causing him to shriek in pain. His nipples had been sore lately and he knew it was another symptom; things were just going to get worse from here to the end of the next several months. 

He tried to learn how to control his anxiety because he knew it was bad for the baby but his nerves were constantly swaying like a putrid tree during a storm. Listening to music only helped a little, it was so short lived that by the end of every song his mind would play forward to the future. He felt like he was watching his least favorite movie and he knew how it was going to end – a hopeless teenager too immature to put everything on hold for a tiny human being. 

_ _ 

Harry sat on the bleachers as the boys’ soccer practice came to an end. Louis kept turning around as if to check that he was still there and hadn’t left, like Harry had anywhere to go. Harry pulled his jacket tighter around him, his exhausted body mourning for warmth. He watched silently as the boys dispersed signifying the end of practice. He stayed sitting on the cold, uncomfortable bleachers as Louis climbed, taking two steps at a time. 

“Hey,” Louis scooted toward Harry, smiling encouragingly, Harry longed for his touch but he couldn’t give in just yet. 

“Hi,” Harry kept his guard up; he wasn’t going to lean into Louis yet. 

“So – whoa. I was thinking a lot about this whole situation and I realized that I don’t want our baby growing up with only knowing me through monthly checks and Christmas gifts. I don’t want to be some dead beat dad that doesn’t care about his kid,” Louis explained, “Harry, I love you a lot. And I know we’re really young but I’m willing to alter my future for you. Hell, I don’t even know what I want to major in so why am I going so far away for college.” 

Harry felt his invisible wall shatter, his eyes tearing up. “Louis, I don’t want you to look back twenty years from now and resent my baby and me for ruining your big dreams. You’ve worked really hard for this. You have so much going for you, you don’t deserve this… and I will always wonder in the back of my mind if you’re doing this because you’re a great guy - or because you really want this.” 

“That’s the thing though, I’m still going to go to college. And it’s our baby and I want to give that baby so much more than my parents gave me. Harry, you’re great with kids and I know you, you’re already in love with this baby.”

Harry moved himself into Louis’ chest as Louis wrapped his arms around Harry, his tears soaking Louis’ already sweaty shirt. He just didn’t feel alone anymore and someone else loved his baby - their baby. 

“You need to see a doctor,” Louis broke the silence. Harry’s stomach leaped again in anxiety. What if his baby wasn’t healthy? 

“Louis, I have to tell my parents first. Wait, do you think the baby is healthy? Oh my gosh, what if the baby is ill? ” Harry asked worriedly, chewing his bottom lip.

“How about I go home and do some research. I’ll call you with stuff you can do now. And don’t stress out, I know there’s no way that’s good for the baby,” Louis brushed his fingers through his sweaty hair. “But Harry, you know you’re eventually going to have to tell your parents? And the sooner the better.”

_ _ 

12- 24 - 14

_My little human being ♥♥,_

_Happy Christmas Eve! It’s really early in the morning right now and I shouldn’t have to be up this early because it’s Christmas break but I had a bit of morning sickness and couldn’t fall back asleep. It’s also your daddy’s birthday and I can’t wait for him to open his gifts. I got him two because I feel so sad for people who have birthdays on Christmas Eve and Christmas day because they get kind of cheated. I’m going to see him later today for a little birthday gathering, we’re just going to a restaurant (Delphas), his parents won’t be there though (THANK GOD!!!). But Niall will be ☹, he’s a real jerk._

_Anyways, since I was up so early I decided that I should write a journal about my pregnancy - but I wanted to write to you. Louis thinks I’m about seven weeks now and he makes me take a bunch of prenatal vitamins (well, really not that many but it seems like a lot because I have to do it in secret because your grandparents don’t know yet and that’s really scary! I still haven’t decided when I’m going to tell them. Louis says I should wait till after Christmas and I agree! But he is still freaking out about me not having seen a doctor yet.) I feel that you’re healthy though and if you aren’t I will cry and cry._

_♥♥♥ You’re only itty bitty, and no one besides me and your daddy knows about you. I know my body is a home for you right now but when I hold you that will be your new home. My mommy always told me that “home is where your mother is” and I hope that’s true with you._

_Love you bunches! Kisses,_

_Mimmi (oh by the way, I’ve decided you will call me Mimmi and Louis daddy!)_

Harry put the cap back on his pink gel pen, smiling to himself as he thought about how important he was that he continued to do this and hide the journal in his desk. He felt himself shiver from the cold, he wanted to go back to bed and snuggle in his warm plush blankets. Barbie was curled at the top of his bed, where Harry had given him his very own pillow. He looked so comfortable and decided to join him, setting his alarm for 9:00 am. While he allowed sleep to take his mind, he softly rubbed his tummy in circles, even though he didn’t have a bump yet he still felt it was important for the baby to feel “love vibes.” 

_ _ 

Harry woke up to the smell of fresh baked batter; he couldn’t help but squeal excitedly and try his hardest to slowly walk downstairs.

“Morning angel! Merry Christmas Eve,” His mother smiled as she saw him walk into the kitchen, fixing his plate.

Gemma was already sitting on the table and looking through her Facebook, obviously having already eaten.

“Baby, are you sure you need to go to that dinner? I know it’s Louis’ birthday but it’s Christmas Eve and I want you here with us, your family,” Anne said, speaking carefully as she sat down beside Harry.

“Mom! I’ll be here for lunch and I’ll try to get home early, I promise,” Harry begged, he really wanted to be with Louis for his birthday. 

“You won’t be here for lunch, you’ll be upstairs getting ready,” His mother gave him a pointed look. 

“But – please mom!” He felt like he was about to cry, he had been so emotional lately. 

“Fine, but you have to be home by seven! And I mean by seven! Not at seven,” She pointed her right point finger at him sternly, her nails painted a pretty dark red Harry noticed, he was going to have to borrow the color from her sometime. 

“The dinner starts at five! Mom that’s not enough time, how about eight?” Harry tried to negotiate, avoiding his mother’s eyes as he poured a bit of syrup on his breakfast. 

“Harry, I’m losing patience with you. By seven and that’s final. That gives you an hour and twenty minutes, ask Louis to pick you up early so you can order,” she watched as he tried his hardest not to roll his eyes. 

_ _ 

Delphas wasn’t crowded at all, Harry noticed as he sat down at the table next to Louis. It was Christmas Eve after all. They were the only two of the five planning to be present there all thanks to Anne. Harry was slightly relieved though, because Louis was very persistent on what Harry should order as a pregnant individual and he didn’t want the others catching on. 

“No, Harry I don’t think you should order any fish. You need to order something that we both know for sure is thoroughly cooked,” Louis chastised as though Harry was a child, he skimmed the menu some more until he deemed what dishes he thought would be harmless. 

Harry didn’t like being told what to eat though, so he ordered the grilled salmon with avocado and a side of asparagus. He wasn’t totally defiant though, he made sure that salmon was healthy for the baby, and come to find out it was on several lists for one of the most healthy dishes to eat during pregnancy. He rubbed it in Louis’ face that salmon was in fact a fish and healthy for pregnant men and women alike which Louis tried to justify that salmon was higher end. 

“That’s kind of rude to order before everyone else arrives,” Niall complained, as the waiter placed Harry’s plate in front of him. Niall was always trying to start trouble, the instigator. 

“Niall, Haz has to leave early so I made him order so he could relax. And I’m leaving early too to drop him off - but I’ll be back,” Louis added due to the boys’ expressions, while eyeing his own plate guiltlessly. 

Both Louis and Harry had left their gifts for each other in the car so they could exchange them in front of Harry’s house later. Harry still bought something for the other three boys simply because he loved giving gifts, and he found a four journal set on sale for twenty dollars so he went for it. He even wrote personal messages in each of their journals. 

“Merry Christmas, guys,” Harry cheered as he handed each of the guys their gifts. All three of them looked extremely remorseful, most likely due to the fact that they didn’t get Harry anything but he didn’t care really, the gifts they would have gotten him probably would have been horrible. “Open them!” Harry said excitedly. 

They awkwardly removed the tissue paper from their bags as they looked inside to find a journal and pen, along with a little bracelet that Harry had knitted himself. He based each color on the aura of each boy; Liam, a camouflage green for his obvious need to hide behind his haughty persona, Zayn, a yellow and purple because he was very artsy and pretty like purple and a warm yellow for his obvious kindness, and then Niall, a pink just to pick at his narrow-minded view of gender norms. They all thanked him, one disingenuous and the rest genuine. 

_ _ 

-Louis- 

“Alright so I got you two gifts. One for your birthday, which is this one,” Harry handed him the bigger wrapped gift, “and this, which is your Christmas gift.” Harry waited excitedly for Louis to open his gifts. 

Louis carefully opened his birthday gift, catching various Marvel superheroes. When he finally unwrapped the gift, he found it was a duffle bag, decorated with his favorite characters, his name monogrammed in red. He smiled brightly at Harry, “this is awesome, Haz, seriously.” 

“I got it for you because you always compliment my pink one, and you actually like playing sports so I got one for you. Specially made. And see I got your name monogrammed,” Harry pointed to the various designs on the bag. “Okay now open your Christmas gift!” 

Louis unwrapped the second gift, which he discovered was actually two sweaters, each knitted by Harry. Louis knew this was bound to come up again sometime. The first one was a maroon color with a little “LT” stitched at the corner, near his shoulder. The second was a lavender tint, which Harry informed him was an item of a matching set; the other sweater owned by Harry. Louis was able to simulate excitement at the sweaters, he really did love them because Harry had made them but they still caused him to squirm. 

“Alright, open this one first,” Louis handed Harry the wrapped box, “it’s the least sentimental of the two. I know you will love it though.”

Harry squealed excitedly, quickly unwrapping the gift and throwing the wrapper on the ground. He actually screamed when he saw the manicure and pedicure set. It was apparently one of the best out there, and Louis hoped so because he spent $200 on it. It was worth it though when he saw Harry’s face. 

“Oh Louis this is the one I pinned, you had to have spent a lot of money,” Harry chewed his bottom lip guiltily.

“Don’t worry about it. Now we have to hurry this up, your dad is peeking out the window every five seconds,” Louis handed Harry his second gift. 

Harry unwrapped this one just as quickly, tears filling his eyes as he inspected the charm bracelet. The only charm on the sterling silver bracelet was a snowman, on the back of it was engraved: “December 2014, the little one discovered.” 

“I know it’s really cheesy, trust me. But I just had to give you something I knew you could keep forever. And the baby is going to be such a big part of your life - our lives - that I wanted something sort of eternal for you,” Louis blushed, feeling foolish at the idea. He wasn’t good at this stuff. He had gone now 18 years of his life with his parents never being very affectionate. So he was of course impaired in doing affectionate things. 

“Oh – my – gosh,” Harry gasped quietly, his tears freely licking his face. “I love it so much. Seriously.” 

He put it carefully back in his box, checking the time: 6:54. He moved quickly to throw away the wrapping paper, kissing Louis goodnight and wishing him a “happy birthday” again. He put his boxed bracelet in his bag, moving it the bottom; he couldn’t risk anyone seeing the bracelet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was exciting. 
> 
> Feel free to ask questions at my [tumblr](http://peevypeeves.tumblr.com/)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to Jessica, who always betas my chapters and is seriously so giving, I ask so much of her. And to Astrid for always giving me advice, I seriously bother her all the time, and for her amazing blog, harryspregnant on tumblr :)

-HARRY- 

Harry woke up Christmas morning just like he did when he was little – very excited and with the strong urge to pee. He rubbed his stomach as he brushed his teeth; he always despised having bad breath so even on Christmas morning he would brush his teeth before going downstairs, his mother had always called him her little diva. He smiled to himself sadly, feeling nostalgic. He misses being so little and not having a thing to worry about besides some dirt on his new pink tutu. 

Gemma was walking down the stairs by the time Harry was out of his bedroom; she turned around to wish him a Merry Christmas, Harry wishing her the same as they entered the living room. The cookies for Santa Claus were gone, and there were several gifts under the tree. Harry couldn’t wait for his family to see the gifts he had gotten them – they were beyond adorable and fit each of their personalities. It was worth spending the majority of his money from babysitting on them, he loved his family and he wanted to enjoy his last Christmas as the baby. Though that didn’t mean he wasn’t excited for his own baby to be the baby but it was just that Harry was going to have to get used to spoiling more than being spoiled. 

“Merry Christmas,” both their parents chirped happily, moving from the kitchen with their mugs full of coffee to the rim, to give them each a hug and kiss. 

“Let’s go see what Santa brought you guys, okay?” His mother smiled excitedly, they would always do Santa in their house. 

Harry looked under the tree to see several gifts placed delicately, half covered in wrapping paper that consisted of kittens in Santa hats, the other half decorated with reindeer; Harry knew his gifts were the ones wrapped in the kitten gift wrap and he couldn’t help but smile broadly. He really loved his parents, they loved him to every last detail and he knew he was going to love his baby the same way. As the eldest of the two, Gemma had the privilege of opening one of her gifts first but Harry didn’t mind - he liked the entire process of Christmas gift giving and that even meant having to deal with _waiting_ to open his. Because Christmas was Christmas and you just had to be happy, no other time of the year are families together as much nor is everyone pushing themselves to be in a good mood.

Gemma received a mass of tasteless clothing, as Harry predicted; Harry would never wear those rags, especially not to the birth of his child. He knew Gemma liked them though and that was her “style”, so he respected it… a bit. Harry was very pleased with his gifts: he received a new purse, it was really cute with floral print embroidered on the design, along with pink Dr. Martens, which he was so happy about he squealed. He also unfortunately received plenty of clothes, he really could never get enough of those, but he was only going to get bigger and these clothes were so cute and he wouldn’t be able to _fit_ in them. 

“Alright, so Gem, scoot next to Harry.” Anne grabbed both her phone and camera, moving through the pile of gift-wrap to stand in front of her children. Harry’s smile was genuine and forgetful, something to look back on years from now and smile and know that at this moment in his life the only people who knew about his little baby were he and Louis. 

_ _ 

Strays of dark hair falling from his braid swept in front of his eyes as he placed his backpack in one of the kitchen chairs. He watched as his mother flipped through the mail, her eyes sagging, most likely from her long day at work and dealing with fourth graders in general. 

“Hey mommy,” Harry walked over to where she opened an envelope, wrapping his arms around her in his usual hug. “How was your day?” 

“Good, exhausting but I’m just glad it’s Friday,” she yawned, smiling weakly. “How was yours baby?” Her eyes drifted back to the letter, scanning the words briskly. 

“Fine,” Harry said as he walked to the refrigerator, grabbing the pitcher full of pink lemonade.

“Oh! That’s right.” He heard his mother groan, quickly walking over to the calendar. 

“What?” He asked, turning around from the counter to watch as Anne wrote on the calendar. 

“Your six month check up is next week. I completely forgot.” She placed the cap on the pen, “I’ll have to take off work Monday.” 

Harry’s mind blanked, he had to think of something because although he knew he had to tell his mom soon, he didn’t realize just how soon. His doctor was going to do the normal routine: X- rays and a few MRIS. Obviously, he couldn’t do that while with child. He also couldn’t wait to tell his mom until the last possible minute, because he didn’t know how she was going to react to this. She definitely wasn’t going to be happy. 

“Mom, why can’t we move the appointment? The school gets really angry if you miss when we just had Christmas break?” Harry bit his lip anxiously; he needed more time. 

“Well they can get over it, this is excused and important,” Anne said pointedly. 

Harry groaned, slowly dragging himself to his bedroom, where he could text Louis about his current predicament and find out where they were eating tonight because he was hungry and pregnant. He was willing to eat frog legs he was _that_ hungry and he hated frog legs because it made him sad when he thought about the little frogs and their legs getting chopped off. 

_ _

\- Anne-

Anne smiled knowingly as Harry kissed her goodbye, his rushed promise of being home by ten the last thing she heard before he was hurriedly running out the door. David was watching a game on T.V. his face in a childish pout as Harry left the house, obviously in distress over the situation. 

“You know he is really a nice boy, David.” Anne smirked when she heard her husband grunt in dissatisfaction. 

She walked towards the medicine cabinet, reaching for her husband’s medicine. His blood pressure had reached its limit so their doctor finally prescribed him the pills as needed. 

“David, you didn’t take your medicine last night!” Anne scolded, tipping the container over to grab a pill. 

“How did you know?! I didn’t even know,” he yelled from his chair, his voice laced with humorous suspicion. 

“I keep track of yours and H’s medicine because Harry is fifteen and you are incapable and spoiled,” she teased, reaching for Harry’s medicine as well. She knew he was in need of a refill soon for his birth control, but she needed to make sure he at least had enough for two more days. As she opened the package, her anger slowly started to rise like a clogged toilet. She couldn’t hear her husband’s rambling to her name calling, as she looked at the package, several days worth untaken. 

Anne knew her baby wasn’t having sex yet, it wasn’t pregnancy she feared, but he had to take this stuff for his hormone balance. She quickly grabbed his other bottles of medication, checking their amount; all of his medicine hadn’t been taken in several days. She needed to throw something, anything. Quickly grabbing one of her kitchen towels, she whipped it angrily against the counter, the sound echoing in the kitchen. 

“What the hell was that?” Her husband called from the living room, the dark haired woman could hear him get out of his chair to undoubtedly walk towards her. She was even too angry to scold him for his language, so he knew something was up. 

“LOOK AT THIS!” She quickly handed him the medicine filled as if they were new packages.

“I’m confused?” He said, staring at each bottle neutrally. 

“For God’s sake David, Harry hasn’t been taking his medicine. Do you even understand how dangerous that is?” 

“Then talk to him about it, I’m sure he just honestly hasn’t thought about it. He’s been so busy lately with his craft club and the whole babysitting and that damned boy.” Anne shook her head as her husband unsurprisingly defended Harry, his children were angels in his eyes and she loved that about her husband, but sometimes it was too much. Sometimes she needed him to see their faults so they could correct them and so she wasn’t always the bad guy. 

“David, do not give me that! He’s been taking medicine his whole life, since before he could walk, you can’t just forget something like that. It is _impossible_!” Anne huffed, shaking her head for what seemed like the seventh time that night. She was quickly scanning her memory for something, _anything_ that could explain this. 

“He has been acting so strange lately...that’s it. We’re searching his room.” She decided quickly, leading her husband towards the stairs. 

“Hey! No, Anne that’s too far. He won’t ever trust us again. Plus, its Harry we’re talking about the worst thing in there is probably his awful music.” David tried to stop his wife, grabbing her arm gently as they both walked up the stairs. 

“We own this house, David. He lives under our authority; it is perfectly okay for us to do this. Especially when we can no longer trust that he’s obeying us.” Anne pointed out, reaching to open Harry’s bedroom door, “and if the worst thing in there is his music, then why are you worrying?” 

_ _ 

“Right, you search the bathroom; I’ll search his desk and drawers.” She scanned his room, noticing how half of his wall was now covered in photos of Louis and him, most likely with the nice camera she had gotten him two Christmases ago, whatever the heck the brand was she knew she had spent way too much money on it. On his desk laid an unfinished scrapbook, opened to the new sheet. She then started to open his drawers, the first one only containing CDs and his electronic chargers. Her search seemed futile till she got to the last drawer, which actually might give them some information because it was full of more scrapbooks and notebooks and/or dream diaries or whatever Harry calls them. 

“The bathroom is clear.” David called, his voice muffled. 

“Good, because I found some useful stuff, come out and help me.” 

Anne handed her husband half of the notebooks, along with her instructions of “scan them for anything useful.” 

They both got to work, skimming the neatly written words on the pages, Anne couldn’t help but smile at the one from a few years back where all he talked about was clothes and jewelry and his horrible math teacher that apparently hated him. It had been a rough year for Harry but he had miraculously survived his 8th grade year. 

“Okay if it’s too old, put it back, we need them to have new information.” She gently placed the most recently read notebook back into the drawer. 

When they finally found the three most recent notebooks, they each began to scan one. Anne heard her husband whimper and she looked over at him, worry brewing in her mind. “What? What is it?” She felt her heart beat start to quicken, before she remembered how dramatic her husband was. 

“Brennan asked me to…” David paused as he read the entry out loud, his voice going weak as he read the rest, “Send him pictures of myself in just my underwear, which I don’t mind really, I mean he is my boyfriend but I hate it at the same time because it was really awkward.” His face colored crimson after reading it, slowly turning his face toward his wife in horror. 

Anne didn’t really know how to respond; Harry either had to have been fourteen or just turned fifteen when that was written. He absolutely should not have been doing anything like that at his young age. She grabbed the notebook from her husband, flipping through the other pages quickly, the last entry was written on the day Brennan broke up with him and it didn’t seem like he had had sex with him, which relieved her greatly as it should any mother in her opinion. 

The only journal left looked hardly written in, its spine very in tack. By now she had calmed down some and was starting to feel a bit guilty for searching through his room like this, David could have been right, maybe he’s just been so busy. 

“Okay this is the last one, it probably honestly doesn’t have anything but just to make sure.” She opened the notebook quickly, ready to end this search and talk to Harry gently. 

Anne would never be able to explain what she felt as she read the words her son had written, she couldn’t stand and quickly made her way to Harry’s bed where she slouched in defeat. Tears immediately filled her eyes, as the disappointment, anger, frustration, betrayal, shock brewed inside of her. She felt as though she was going to throw up. This couldn’t be happening. Harry was still a baby; he shouldn’t be having sex let alone becoming pregnant at an age where he can hardly take care of himself. He wasn’t mature enough. 

“What’s wrong?” Her husband was immediately besides her, taking the opened book away from her clammy hands. She couldn’t take it anymore; her body just wouldn’t let it go. Running to the bathroom and relieving herself only satisfied a very small fraction of the emotions and physical pain she was feeling at the moment. 

As she entered the room again, she saw her husband clutching the book tightly, his knuckles white from the tight grip. His face was emotionless but Anne knew from her many years of being with him that he was about to explode. 

Anne waited for a few minutes before she watched as her husband slammed the notebook to the floor, “IT’S THAT DAMNED BOY! HE DID THIS TO OUR BABY!” He started to pace around the room, his hand rubbing his chin. 

“Come on, David, we both know how Harry is. He’s promiscuous, I always saw it but you pretended it wasn’t there.” She sighed as she continued, “And it’s really our fault. I mean how many times did we allow him to be alone with Louis? What kind of parents are we? We trusted him too much.” Anne suddenly felt exhausted, rubbing her eyes despairingly. She didn’t know what to do with herself, this whole thing was such a mess and she couldn’t see pass the present. 

“No, Anne, this isn’t Harry’s fault, think about it he’s always been a little dim and he didn’t have sex with Brennan but Louis is smart enough to trick him. He probably said a bunch of stuff Harry couldn’t understand so he just let him do whatever he pleased,” David said angrily, making the ridiculous accusation up as he went. 

Anne shook her head tiredly, before staring at her husband hopelessly. “What are we going to do?" 

“Hey, we don’t even know if he’s really pregnant. Let’s wait till we can see a doctor.” 

“I’ll call his doctor tomorrow, he has an appointment Monday.” Anne replied before sobbing, “But what if he really is?” 

Several minutes passed before they both finally calmed down, too exhausted to put much energy into it. Both parents shocked and scared, they just wanted what was best for their children and they never saw anything like this becoming an issue. 

“We both don’t feel comfortable with abortions, so that’s not an option,” David mused, “how about this. How about we send Harry to live with my mother for a while in Florida, and while he’s there we find a good, good family to take the baby. I know word will get around but at least he won’t be here to witness it.” 

After thinking it over, Anne nodded in agreement. It was what was best for their baby. 

_ _ 

-Harry- 

Harry was finally relaxed after two hours of ranting to Louis about what his parents would think and do. He knew it would work because Louis was really smart and gave good advice. He had decided to just wait until his doctor’s appointment, where he would have to tell his doctor and at the same time he would have another person with him when his mother found out. She wouldn’t be able to freak out until afterwards. 

The drive back to his house was quiet, Louis gripping Harry’s hand like they were both trying to keep the other safe for however long. Before it got too quiet, Harry started to change the song on Louis’ iPod more than once, making a disgusted face at some of his music preferences, which resulted in Louis complaining about Harry’s choice of song. The majority of his music was soundtracks to various superhero and hobbit and other creatures in the underground or whatever movies so the curly- haired boy honestly didn’t have much of a choice. 

“Well, what would you like to listen to, your majesty?” Louis smirked, moving his head quickly from the road to glance at Harry. 

“Do you have any Colbie Caillat?” Harry huffed. 

“I don’t have a fucking clue who that is,” Louis laughed, the sound of the blinker interrupting. 

“Okay, wow.” Harry said dramatically, before adding briskly, “I’m not going to say anything though because I’m going to need your dick when I get really horny later.” 

Louis shook his head fondly, willing himself to not get hard, because Harry didn’t even really say anything that explicit. As he pulled into Harry’s driveway, his lights casting shadows of tress onto the house, he noticed a figure standing behind the window, obviously staring at them. He checked the car clock quickly, 9:40. He was twenty minutes early so Harry’s parents couldn’t be upset about the curfew. 

“Ugh,” Harry groaned, looking over to Louis and allowing his green eyes to roll as he saw the same figure. “I guess I should go, overprotective parents beckon.” He leaned over to give Louis a kiss, “love you. Text me when you get home.” 

“Will do,” Louis saluted, moving his junk from the floor to the front seat. As Harry was about to close the door, both boys turned to the loud commotion coming from his house. 

Harry’s dad was walking briskly towards the car, his wife shouting behind him. His face was stern and emotionless and he walked as if he was going to battle. Harry quickly turned to his mother worriedly, but she wouldn’t make eye contact with him. 

Harry quickly ran after his father, who had by this point opened Louis’ car door forcibly, grabbing Louis by his shirt collar. 

“YOU ARE NEVER COMING NEAR THIS HOUSE AGAIN! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!” David yelled, lifting Louis from the ground and shaking him, his face only inches away from Louis’. 

Louis was in too much shock to respond, and Harry was screaming loudly, continuously turning to his mother as if to ask her to do something to which she lowered her head. 

“Dad, stop, PLEASE.” Harry begged, pulling on his dad’s shirt trying to get him off of Louis to no avail. 

“HARRY, STAY OUT OF THIS.” Harry felt himself being pushed to the ground, staring up at his father in shock. His dad would never hurt him, ever. He felt so betrayed and everything going on made him wipe away the tears escaping his eyes, which only caused his cheeks to become covered by the dirt. Harry didn’t understand what was going on and he didn’t want to find out, so he did the only logical thing to him and ran inside of his house, hearing his father call after him sorrowfully, “Harry, wait! You know I wouldn’t hurt you on purpose, you have to understand what this boy did to you.” 

Before he ran inside, he heard a thud, which probably meant David had dropped Louis, and Harry could hear his dad chasing after him. This only made him run faster as he entered his house, clumsily running up the stairs. All the while his cheeks were red and tears were streaming down his face. 

He slammed his bedroom door loudly, walking over to his window to see Louis driving away. He felt terrible for what happened to his boyfriend, remembering the way his dad harshly yelled at him. He quickly got his phone out to text Louis but when he placed his fingers on the touch screen he couldn’t think of anything to say. What was there to say? This was insane. 

“HARRY COME DOWN HERE NOW!” His mother screamed, her voice echoing on the staircase, only making him cry harder. He had no clue what was going on and he was too scared to find out. 

“If you don’t come down here, I will walk up these stairs and drag you down myself!” Anne snapped, sighing furiously as she waited impatiently. 

Harry slowly walked down the stairs, not wanting to put much of a fight while his parents were already in such a foul mood for an unknown reason. 

“Sit on the chair.” She instructed, she and her husband sitting on the couch across from him, the large space between them was making him feel uneasy, and he couldn’t help but press his nail against the side of his thumb, a habit he’s had since he was young, causing the skin on the right of his nail to be slightly raw and sensitive, which always helped when he needed a distraction but it wasn’t helping now. 

“Harry, you have lost a lot of mine… and your father’s trust.” She started, moving her head a little dramatically; her eyes were slightly squinted in anger as she faced him, making sure to stare at his face the entire time. 

“Why? What have I _done_?” Harry whined. He couldn’t help it, his parents were making absolutely no sense. 

“Well where do I begin,” she replied sarcastically, lifting her head to stare at the ceiling as if thinking, before beginning again, this time her voice sounding vicious, “let’s start with the least, you haven’t been taking your medication. You know how important that is, Harry!” She took a deep breath, “You have been taking medication since you were born, that should be one of the things you know naturally, it’s supposed to be a habit. And at first I thought you had gone insane until me and your father had to search your room –” 

“WHAT! WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT?!” Harry shouted, interrupting his mother, which only caused her to take a deep breath again as if trying to calm herself. 

“Don’t interrupt me, Harry! You better keep your mouth shut until I ask you a question,” Anne retorted, before looking to see her husband’s pale face, “anyways, me and your father searched your room trying to find _any_ reason as to why you have been acting so strange lately, and while we were up there we found this.” She moved to grab something from behind her, and when Harry caught a glimpse he immediately started crying. It was his prenatal journal, the pink cover coated with scribbles he had drawn with some of his sharpies at school. 

“I opened it… an- ” His mother stopped midsentence as she gasped slightly, before she started to cry as well, “and…. I saw… oh god, I saw this letter written to someone, and it was apparently an unborn child…. Can you please explain to your father and me what that’s about? Harry please tell me it’s just another one of your weird, um I mean different, hobbies?” 

Harry looked up from where his head was bowed, his tears were stinging his eyes, and there was without doubt his nose running but he couldn’t stand to see his mother crying so he turned to his father. His father’s eyes were red rimmed as he started to tear up as well. Harry had never seen his father cry, but Gemma had once claimed she had seen their dad cry when they took him away to be examined days after his birth. 

“You know what, Harry, don’t answer that. First tell me why you are having sex at your age! YOU ARE _FIFTEEN_ HARRY!” His mother screamed, her sobs causing her voice to waver. 

“I- I don’t know,” Harry sobbed, wiping his eyes aggressively. He was so embarrassed and he couldn’t believe he had done this to his parents. 

“Well, I hope you know that when we go to the doctor that and you are in fact pregnant, your father and I have already discussed what we are going to do with you.” Anne elucidated, her voice vitriolic. 

“What?” Harry inquired, turning his tear stained head up sharply. 

“We have decided that, _well_ , it is best for you if you live with your Granny until that baby is born, and while you are staying there we will find a wonderful family for him or her,” his mother elaborated, her voice softening and her glare smoothing out. 

“NO!” Harry gasped, his anger quickly escalating. He couldn’t believe his parents would do this to him. 

“Harry, it’s for your own good, trust me. You can go back to school after everything is finalized and it will be like nothing happened and you’ll still get to be a child in a way.” His mother smiled sadly as she tried to sell the idea. 

“YOU ARE NOT TAKING MY BABY!” He shouted, before pressing a hand over his trembling mouth. 

“Do not shout at me!” His mother replied sternly, and then adding, “We, as your parents, get the final say, and we have decided what is best for you.” 

“I hope you know that I will never talk to _either_ of you _ever_ again,” Harry spoke with so much venom in his voice, so uncharacteristic of him that he shocked himself. He heard his father whimper, one of the only sounds he had heard from the man within the last hour. 

“You will thank us.” His mother contended calmly. 

“I hate you both so much,” Harry laughed viciously. He quickly stood up to leave, causing the pillows on the chair to fall, but he wasn’t being his usual polite self so he wasn’t going to pick them up and place them nicely like before, he couldn’t even stand the simple thought. 

“Harry, one more thing,” his mother stopped him, holding her hand out, “Give me your phone. You have lost our trust and by doing so you have lost several of your privileges. You cannot go out with your friends and once we have confirmed that you are in fact pregnant you will be leaving to live with your grandmother and you still won’t have your phone.” 

Harry shook his head angrily, before throwing his phone towards the couch; it only hit a pillow and lightly landed on the cushion, only causing him more frustration. That night he fell asleep crying, cradling his stomach protectively.

_ _ 

When Harry woke up the next morning, his throat raw and cheeks soggy, he immediately noticed the oddly serene household. Usually, there was always some sound, whether from the kitchen or living room but today it was as if the Egyptian plague had hit them. He knew it probably had to do with the fight that took place last night, and it only made him dread going downstairs more. Let alone he was sickly worried about Louis and he didn’t know how to contact him. 

After a mental discussion with himself, he decided to spend the entire morning in his room, take a long shower and then go back to sleep. He was exhausted, not only due to his pregnancy, but he also was emotionally drained. 

An hour later, and the kitchen counter was littered with an empty box of pop tarts and several fruit bar wrappers. His hunger had only risen due to his lie-in, and he was also hungry just from the amount of stress he was dealing with, eating had always been a sort of relief for him. 

He had officially confirmed that his parents were not home, since he had gained the courage to check their room, and he was beyond happy about it. He wouldn’t be able to stand to even look at the traitors. And he got to walk around in only his bathrobe and fuzzy socks, so he was temporarily happy. 

He was in the middle of an episode of “Don’t Trust the B in Apartment 23” when the thought occurred to him that he could message Louis via the Internet, it was just a matter of whether or not Louis would respond quick enough. Harry slowly walked toward his dad’s office, closing the door behind him quickly once he finally made it. As he typed in the Facebook address, several search histories popped up, one of them immediately catching his attention. In all lowercase letters the horrid message, typed “new sex positions for married couples.” Harry had never felt such embarrassment and disgust in his entire life, and if he weren’t so determined to talk to Louis he would be running to his room to gag that instant. 

_**Louis, we really need to talk.**_

Harry waited for a response for what seemed like an entire episode. His old habit of clawing the side of his thumb raw, itching him fervently. He was just about to close out and clear his history when a message was sent to him. 

_What the fuck was that about? I have no clue what happened last night._

Harry sighed sadly, before typing himself, _ **Louis, my parents know. They are so pissed at me they took away my phone, laptop, pretty much everything. And it’s worse; they’re making me give up my baby for adoption. Louis I don’t know what to do. I can’t stop crying.**_

_Just wait till Monday; obviously I can’t come to your house so we’ll figure this out at school. Look I’m 18 now and I’m the father so there has to be something legally if they don’t listen to us._

_**I’m not going to school Monday, I have a doctor’s appointment. ☹**_

_Then Tuesday._

_**Okay, Lou, I need to go I’m on my parents’ computer and I don’t know when they’re coming home. I love you and I’m sorry about everything.** _

_Don’t worry about it. I’ll figure something out. Love you._

_ _ 

Monday came too soon for Harry. He had been able to avoid his parents all weekend, eating dinner after they had retreated to their room, staying in his room until they left, and it had worked. But now, he had to spend all day with his mother, including driving for two hours to actually _arrive_ at his doctor’s office. 

Once he finished his shower, he quickly ate some oatmeal and a banana knowing that he would be practically starving by the time his appointment was over. It was hard to eat with the amount of anxiety he was suffering from at the moment. He has gone to Dr. Matthews every 6 months since he knew who his parents were; she was one of the only male hermaphrodite specialists in the state. Not only that, but she had given him so many lectures when he finally fully developed about making sure he was to remain abstinent. And that if he did have sex, he needed to make sure he used protection because he only should become pregnant once he was married and planned his pregnancy with her to make sure everything went along smoothly. Harry knew she was probably going to be just as disappointed as his parents were. 

The two-hour drive consisted of Harry completely ignoring his mother in favor of his iPod, miraculously his parents didn’t steal that as well. She probably would just because he had refused to speak to her. Once they arrived at the clinic, Harry quickly entered the building; he wanted to get this over with as if it were a leg amputation during the Civil War. All the while he heard his mother huffing from behind him, her little heels clicking on the concrete as she muttered under her breath, no doubt about him. 

_ _ 

“Harry Styles,” a petite blonde haired nurse called from the doorway, her small voice wavering across the room full of males of various ages. 

Harry walked sluggishly to her, his mother pushing him impatiently towards the nurse. They walked down the all too familiar hallway, and Harry was waiting to enter one of the exam rooms but surprisingly she led them pass all of them. 

“Um, aren’t I supposed to be in one of the exam rooms?” Harry asked skeptically, maybe she was new on the job and didn’t know how the system here worked. 

“Oh no, Mr. Styles, Dr. Matthews wants you to see her in her office,” she explained over her shoulder. Harry cringed at her reference “mister styles.” 

As if he wasn’t already nervous enough, his mother walked into the office like she was involved in a secret mission with his doctor, greeting her grimly, “Hello Elina.” 

“Harry, how many times have I told you that you shouldn’t get pregnant under these circumstances? You should not get pregnant while taking those medications. We were supposed to plan this so we could get the medicine out of your system before you conceived!” Harry knew she’d be pissed but he at least hoped she would wait until they had confirmed by medical standards that he was indeed pregnant before she went ape shit on him. 

Harry didn’t really know how to respond, so he simply bowed his head and refused to look up to neither his mother nor his doctor, he would have cried but he was literally withered of tears. The bitch had no problem continuing though, “I’ve already scheduled you for lab, they will do blood work and a urine sample. The urine sample is really all I need to confirm your pregnancy, but the blood work will be able to give me results for your hormone levels and make sure everything is functioning as it should. Once you finish both, come back here.” 

_ _ 

The needle in his arm was nothing to Harry; he had to get blood work done at least every other month. He knew exactly what four veins the lab technicians always chose. He used to joke with his mother that he would be an expert heroine addict, but he knew his relationship with her had changed drastically, however temporarily. As soon as he had peed in the cup, he was seated back in the cushioned chair, his mother tapping her foot nervously beside him. He rolled his eyes in spite - he couldn’t help it. 

“You will need to see me again next month,” Dr. Matthews greeted as she re-entered the room thirty-five minutes later, paperwork in her hands. 

“Why so soon?” Harry asked impatiently.

“Because Harry, you are pregnant and about nine weeks, which means you have almost completed your first trimester. You will continue to see me once a month until you reach 28 weeks, to which you will see me twice a month,” she explained shortly. 

“How are we going to do that? I can’t take off work once a month to drive up here?” Anne asked incredulously, she had experienced pregnancy twice, so she knew you had to go to doctor visits a lot, but she never thought about how it was going to work with Harry. 

“That’s something you need to discuss as a family,” she replied, as she flipped through Harry’s file, “once we finish in here you need to go back out to the waiting room, schedule your next appointment, and then wait before we call you in again for your ultrasound.” 

“Well, actually…” Anne started, her thought process coming back to her, “David and I discussed what we thought would be best for Harry and we decided that he should go live with his grandmother in Florida.” 

“I don’t like that at all,” Elina replied nonchalantly. “I want him here where he can see me. Yes, there are male hermaphrodite specialists in Florida, but I have been treating him since he was born. Beside the point, it’s Harry’s decision; it’s his baby after all.” 

_ _ 

“The baby’s heartbeat usually starts around 6 weeks, but you can’t hear it until about 8 weeks, but a lot of people still can’t hear their baby’s heartbeat, so we are just going to have to do an anal ultrasound, and then I’ll print you some pictures, okay?” The ultrasound technologist explained gently, shifting her machines around quietly. 

It definitely wasn’t comfortable, but it was worth it when he saw his little baby on the screen, the size of a green olive. Harry couldn’t help it – he just started sobbing. It was so neat and surreal and nothing over these past few days could wipe the smile off of his face as he looked at the baby, his baby; a tiny human growing inside of him. 

Harry left the clinic that day with a sheet of foods he should and shouldn’t eat, a list of vitamins he needed to take, an appointment slip and several excuses for school, and most importantly, two pictures of his baby. 

_ _ 

“Let’s go get something to eat, yeah? I don’t know about you but I’m completely hungry,” his mother sniffed. Harry turned to see that her eyes were teary as well. He only nodded silently in agreement. 

As they sat at their table for two, Harry finally looked at his mother properly since Friday. She smiled slightly, and reached her hand out to rub his arm affectionately, “you know I love you, Harry. I love you more than life, I really do.” She started to snivel then, grabbing one of the napkins to wipe at her eyes. 

“I know mommy, but I – I want to keep my baby,” Harry said, grabbing the cloth in his lap anxiously. 

When He looked up at his mother, she was nodding slowly, her eyes landing on him, “Okay, okay.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanking my love, Jess as always. LouisTomlinson on here and her [tumblr](https://www.chesireprincess.tumblr.com)

-Louis-

Louis entered the guidance counselor's office feeling empty, since his freshman year he envisioned himself being able to escape the octopus hold of his mother. And coming into senior year and getting accepted by his as close to being a dream school as it was going to get, he was more than ready to leave. High school had just been mediocre for him, and despite his friends he knew he'd be able to move on just fine without them.

But _Harry_ , there lied the issues. He loved Harry, was willing to do whatever for him and the baby, of course he was. He was going to have to deal with going to the same local college as Niall for heaven's sake. And in spite of knowing that this was the right thing to do, he couldn't stop himself from wondering how his life would look in ten years from now. Would he still be stuck in this town? 

"You can come in, Louis," Mrs. Dowry called from her desk as she saw Louis. She was a short, plum lady, her shoulder-length brunette hair always curled. She had a pretty face, her lips always colored in pink lipstick and there was never a day she didn't have her nails painted. "Okay, so some scholarship applications came in from Duke, and you need to fill them out as soon as possible, some require letters of recommendation," she started, grabbing a few sheets of paper to hand to him. 

"Actually, Mrs. Dowry, that's what I came here to talk to you about. I…uhh I won't be going to Duke anymore. I'm going to Wington," it felt wrong to say it, but Louis wouldn't sit down in one of her chairs to discuss it much further. He knew she would be able to change his mind if he allowed her to. 

She looked up at him incredulously, "but Louis, you have so much potential. I really don't understand. Are your parents making you do this?" 

"No, actually my parents are pretty upset about it. But it's something I have to do." 

"Are you sure? Louis, don't hold yourself back," she pleaded, her pink lips forming a frown. 

"I'm not," Louis rushed, quickly grabbing his stuff. "I'm just going to head off to lunch, thank you, Mrs. Dowry." 

_ _ 

Harry had made Louis promise he wouldn't tell anyone that he was pregnant until he had completed his first trimester. Therefore, none of their friends knew, which wasn't that bad. Though Harry would sometimes forget he can't just openly talk about name options to Louis in front of them; to which Harry compensated by bringing a "name your baby journal", with three columns full: to the left, girl names; the middle, unisex names; and the right, boy names. 

Harry was currently pouting over forgetting to bring his Greek yogurt, which he said was dessert but Louis would never view yogurt as a desert, frozen or not. He was just about to hand him a cookie from the lunch menu when Niall interrupted him. 

"You can have mine, Harry," Niall offered, handing his cookie out to him. His face displaying great concern and compassion, and what the hell, this was _Niall_.

Harry turned his neck up so fast it popped, causing him to rub his neck as an afterthought. His face contorted to a very strong frown, obviously confused. This was extremely uncharacteristic of Niall, especially for him to treat Harry this way. 

Harry shook his head confusedly, "umm... Niall, what the hell? You had to have done something to that cookie if you are offering it to me." 

"No, Harry. It's okay, I _know_." Niall hinted, tilting his head slightly in animation. 

Harry's face paled as he looked around the table, Liam avoiding his gaze. "How could you? I told you not to tell them," Harry turned to Louis, the betrayal he felt evident on his face. Harry didn't give Louis the chance to answer, before he was storming off. 

Louis honestly couldn't bother to chase after him, knowing he would just fix this later. He turned to look at his friends quizzically, "seriously, how did you guys find out?" 

"Well, no one really confirmed it but we just assumed. Zayn and me discussed it and we thought, hey, why is Louis staying here and why have they been acting so strange. And you know, Harry has that thing so we just knew something was up. And I've just felt so bad now that I know he's dying and I've treated him like shit-," Niall shook his head shamefully. 

"What! Harry isn't _dying_ , you moron," Louis rolled his eyes he couldn't believe these idiots. 

"Then what's going on?" Niall was obviously upset that his theory wasn't correct, not because he actually wanted Harry to be dying but because he had thought so hard on figuring it out. 

"I can't tell you right now, I will later though, I promise," Louis hushed him, shaking his head dumbfounded. 

_ _ 

While they were waiting in the school parking lot for Harry's mom to pick him up - Louis still wasn't allowed to pick Harry up and Harry wasn't allowed to have his phone back for four more weeks. Louis chose to stay until Harry was gone, because he didn't want anything to happen without him there. 

Once Louis had been able to explain to Harry that he hadn't told the idiots about their baby, Harry gave him one of the copies of the ultrasound, a little arrow pointing to the mini baby. It was strange to see what was inside of Harry, and it also didn't seem possible that a _human_ could be that small. 

"He or she is now officially considered a fetus," Harry smiled at the ultrasound, unzipping his backpack to grab a notebook, "do you want to see some of the names I've chosen?" 

"Yeah," Louis said, smiling to himself, this was really going to happen. 

"I also have to continue my prenatal journal," Harry spoke as he watched Louis flip through the now three pages of names, Harry was very special so Louis knew he would have a lot of… inimitable names. "Louis, I don't know if you know this, but pregnancy is a very spiritual journey and out of body experience. My body is _literally_ a home for another human being," Harry's eyebrows were raised, as he spoke slowly. He was so serious and was speaking as though he was talking to a child that Louis had to bite his lip to stop from cackling. 

"Those are really nice names, Haz," Louis complimented, lifting his head up to see Harry pouting. "What's wrong?" Louis scooted closer to Harry on the cemented bench, the cold breeze causing Harry to shiver. 

"It's just that you haven't rubbed my belly yet so the baby might not know that you're their father," Harry whimpered, rubbing circles into his own stomach.

"But... you aren't showing yet?" Louis carefully questioned, Harry was overly sensitive lately, so Louis had to remind himself to act as if he was talking to Moaning Myrtle.

"Hmph, fine then," Harry replied impishly, snatching his journal away from Louis before adjusting his charm bracelet while simultaneously scooting away from Louis. 

"Hey, come back," Louis placed his arms around Harry's waist, pulling him back towards him. Harry started to giggle as Louis forced Harry to lay his back across his thighs, enthusiastically rubbing Harry's stomach. "Now there is no way this baby won't know I'm their father," Louis laughed, continuing to animatedly rub Harry's abdomen. 

Both boys were laughing when they abruptly heard the east entrance doorway open, as a male's voice called through the still cracked door, "alright man, yeah see you later." Harry awkwardly shifted his face away from the sound of the voice, Brennan Johnson walked out, his short hair messy and shoes stained various colors of grass and dirt. He stopped to give them both an unreadable expression, as Louis' hand was still abnormally placed on Harry's stomach. 

The brunette slowly walked away as he gave them a disgruntled look, quickly reaching for his phone in his gym shorts pocket. Before he entered his car, he looked back at them one more time, his eyebrows raised comically. 

_ _

"Lou! Look at my belly," Harry smiled happily at his reflection in the pink-rimmed mirror, his right hand lifting his oversized sweater up as his left hand sweetly roamed his lower abdomen. The sun had barely made its appearance on this Saturday morning, and Louis couldn't help that he was exhausted. Harry had texted him early that morning about his morning sickness, and Louis felt bad because he hadn't been able to be there for him the other days he was puking his guts out, and it was partly his fault so he drove to the boy's house. Harry quietly running down the stairs to let Louis in, so his mother wouldn't wake up, luckily his father was out of town for his work again. 

Louis lifted his head from the pillow to see the reflection of a flat stomach, "oh yeaaahhh babe."

"This is a baby bump of your child, Louis, you could show a little more enthusiasm," Harry whined, before bowing his head to talk to the baby, "Your daddy doesn't care about the fact that you're growing, little one." 

"Harry, I _do_. It's just that all I see is the same skinny little body," Louis defended himself. "Let's go back to sleep, come here," Louis motioned his hand forward, laying himself back onto Harry's bed. 

"Only if you give my belly kisses," Harry pouted, moving towards the bed cautiously. 

"I will if you come here," Louis sing-songed, holding his arms out for Harry. 

Harry moved into Louis' arms, pressing his face against Louis' neck, his nose rubbing under Louis' ear. Louis shifted Harry onto his back, moving himself sideways to have better access to the pregnant boy's stomach. He gently moved the sweater until Harry's stomach is on display, inching his mouth towards it. He began by slowly giving his stomach little pecks, all the while Harry starts talking.

"I'm 12 weeks now so that means it's my last week of my first trimester and my birthday is coming up. Like really soon. I mean I want to have a birthday party but honestly no one is going to show up besides you and my family. I don't really have any friends…." Harry sighed, his face in a pout, "I need some girlfriends."

Harry giggled as the older boy continued to kiss his stomach, now giving open-mouthed kisses to his soft flesh. It felt so nice to finally actually feel loved by someone other than his family. He had a hard time making friends because he was always told he was too- high energy and basically just too much. 

"Umm… excuse me?" A woman's voice interrupted, Louis quickly got off of Harry looking as Anne stared at the both of them, her red robe wrapped tightly around herself. 

"Oh…um…Hi Mrs. Styles," Louis said pathetically, it wasn't like he was completely banned from their household, he was now again allowed to drive Harry to and from school, and Harry had his phone back but that didn't mean she was comfortable with him being alone in a bedroom with Harry. Although they could do it in a car perfectly fine, that was besides the point. 

"Mommy, I was feeling really sick and dizzy so I called Louis to help me," Harry replied innocently, looking up at her nervously. 

"Fine, but you need to go back to bed." She moved towards Harry urging him to get under the covers, before she tucked him in, kissing his forehead sweetly. "You need a lot of rest, okay baby? Go back to sleep." 

She then turned to address Louis, "you are welcome to stay but you need to let Harry sleep, and if you want to go back to sleep, you need to sleep on the window seat, grab a blanket." Before she walked away she added, "I'm keeping this door wide open and I better not find either of you laying together when I walk in later."

Louis and Harry fell back asleep quietly, both their eyes drooping slowly as they smiled at each other from across the room. 

_ _ 

Louis was trying his hardest to avoid home like it was his funeral, which it kind of really was because the whole house reeked of despair. Both of his parents were still trying to convince him that the baby wasn't his and that Harry was only saying it was his because he knew Louis was a nice guy who would help pay for the expenses of raising a child. 

Harry was at 13 weeks now so it was safe to announce the news to more than just close family, but they both didn't want to really _announce_ it, just not… keep it a secret anymore. Harry had originally suggested he did it over Instagram, to which Anne had automatically refused. She said it was tacky and that if they were going to do it at all they should do it on Facebook, but Louis really didn't see the difference just the fact that more parents were on Facebook. 

Anne felt that they shouldn't announce it publically at all until Harry's _entire_ family knew first. Gemma didn't even know yet, to Louis' surprise. Louis didn't know how they were going to tell her exactly, and he knew it was their business, but he felt like he should be the one to tell the boys. 

So while Gemma was home for the weekend and Harry stayed home to spend time with her, Louis went over to Zayn's house to play Left 4 Dead with the other guys, and actually tell them about the complete life-altering situation he was in. 

As Zayn finish the huge ordeal of ordering the pizza via Internet due to the amount of disagreement on behalf of the toppings. Louis loudly cleared his throat, waiting for one of them to look up. Niall did first, turning to him curiously. 

"So you guys know how Harry's been a bit upset lately, and how I'm staying here for college now…" Louis began, wishing one of then would say something as "yeah, why" so he could end this quickly. None of the boys did though; they all simply looked at him dumbly. 

" _Well_ … it's because um. Well…um… Harry is sort of pregnant- and" Louis honestly didn't know what to say besides that, so he just sorted of waited for their responses. 

"Louis, dude you have to break up with him. You can't stay the rest of your life like that. He'll drive you mad AND he'll make you pay for everything," Niall shook his head in disbelief, as if he couldn't imagine being in Louis' situation and like he knew anything about it. 

"Niall, I'm not going to be a deadbeat dad, alright. I'm not a douche bag like you," Louis retaliated, feeling himself heating up with anger. 

"I honestly never saw this sort of thing happening to you, I mean you of _all_ people," Liam finally spoke, his voice laced with obvious confusion. 

"Well, it did and I'm done mourning, alright? It happened there's nothing I can do about it now except accept it and support Harry." Louis hoped that would shut them up, but no- Niall with his tactless mouth, continued to give his input. 

"Why doesn't he just have an abortion?" Niall asked incredulously. "I mean that would solve everything." 

Louis shook his head angrily, his fists clenching involuntarily, "In case you didn't know, Harry wants to keep the baby." 

"What is he thinking?" Niall shook his head, before pointing his finger towards Louis, shaking it as well, "You know what? He was probably secretly planning this just so you'd stay here." 

Before Louis had to time to process what he was doing, he felt an intense pain to his knuckles as it made contact with Niall's face. Niall's head slammed against the couch due to the pressure and his own disbelief. When he finally regained control, he looked up at Louis angrily, covering his right eye. "You want to live a shitty life? Go on ahead. Fuck you, I don't even care about you and your dumbass whore." 

Louis immediately lunged at Niall again, but this time Liam and Zayn were able to stop him. His entire body shook with rage as he spit in Niall's face, always needing to have the last say. Louis refused to stay where he knew he would eventually forgive Niall and move on like it was nothing. But this time he couldn't do that, this showed what kind of friend he was and he wasn't going to stay here and let himself forgive him. He couldn't. Not when he said the things he did. 

_ _ 

Louis waited outside Mrs. Dowry's office agitatedly; she had specially called him in which means she was probably going to hound him again about attending Duke. He rolled his eyes, wishing everyone would stop giving him their opinions of what he should do with himself in _his_ future.

"Louis, you can come in now," she greeted, as another blonde girl left her office, he watched as she walked nervously back to her desk. 

As soon as Louis sat down she began to speak, as if she didn't know whether or not whatever was about to be discussed, should be discussed. "Louis… um… there has been a recent rumor around school, and I'm not asking you to confirm or deny it. I'm asking you to listen. Just listen. I'm obviously much older than you, so I know a bit more about the world and how it works. When…well, when teens become pregnant a lot of times their partner feels like they should remain in a relationship with his pregnant girlfriend/boyfriend because it is the right thing to do. But they aren't exactly aware of the fact that the relationship is really doomed because the two are much too young to understand true… I guess for lack of a better word… _romantic_ love. And when they do finally realize it, the baby is born and the father then has to leave because he and the mother are no longer together." She spoke as though Louis was a little child, simplifying everything down as much as possible.

"But when the two come from stable homes with good families, a different, positive course takes place. The father gets to move on and do what he was meant to do while still sending the child money and gifts and seeing them every so often. But the mother also gets a happy ending, a lot of times when she's older she meets a mature, older man who will love her and the baby as their own. Huhh… my point is… well, I guess my point is that Louis, you're a great person and I know you think you're doing the right thing for both you and the boy but it's not. You need to live your life, and go off to Duke, like you've planned." She finished, smiling at Louis sympathetically. 

"And let Harry be the one who has to alter his entire life and grow up so fast he can't be a kid anymore?" Louis asked uncouthly, he had always liked Mrs. Dowry but he couldn't believe she thought like that. 

"Louis, I just told you. He will eventually meet a guy who will love him and his baby and you can still see your kid when you come home for visits? You won't be a deadbeat dad, you'll send money and gifts and the baby will know you're his father." She smiled, as though this was the nicest idea. 

"This is so messed up," Louis shook his head disbelievingly; he honestly didn't know what to say. 

"Louis, it's not. Look, I have a son, and God forbid this happens to him I would tell him the same thing I'm telling you: You need to live your life and enjoy it and follow the future you want." She sighed, obviously annoyed that Louis hadn't bought into her lovely drawn out fairytale world. 

"That's the thing though, why should I be able to just live my life like nothings happened while Harry doesn't even really get a life anymore?" Louis asked incredulously. 

"What you need to understand is that a mother's role is necessary for a child to survive so he has a completely different responsibility than you. So yes, his life will have to change because there's no other way." She replied snappily. 

"May I please go now? I'm already late for class," Louis sighed; watching as she moved around her desk quickly wrote him an excuse slip, obviously wanting him gone as well. 

_ _ 

Louis and Harry ate outside for lunch, the bitter cold still present as February approached, Harry wearing one of his knitted sweaters, burrowing his hands inside of the sleeves to try and keep warm. 

He watched as Harry shivered, crossing his arms to try and trap some warmth, "why are we sitting outside again?" 

"I thought we could use some alone time," Louis lied, he didn't want to have to explain to Harry what had happened between Niall and him. Harry would just get upset and try to fix it, and just generally worry about the circumstances, which he shouldn't do while pregnant. 

"That's very sweet Louis, but I'm cold," Harry pouted, slowly rubbing his abdomen in circular motions and scooting towards Louis for body heat. He rested his head on Louis' shoulder, his arms now wrapped around Louis' chest, "Are you ready for my birthday this week?" 

Louis had had a hard time figuring out what to get Harry for his birthday, Harry wasn't exactly _hard_ to shop for, and he liked pretty much everything. But Louis wanted the gift to be intimate and when he searched the jewelry shop he only saw stuff he'd buy him for Harry when it was Valentine's Day, which was also coming up this next month. It wasn't until he went downtown and looked inside a little girly boutique, filled with a lot of what he guessed were baby shower gifts. He saw a little photo album, a teddy bear stitched on it; it was covered with a white lace cloth, so Louis knew Harry would like it, because the boy was obsessed with lace and silk. 

"Absolutely, I really think you'll like the gift I got you," Louis smiled, before rubbing Harry's new very little baby bump himself, it was pretty cute though. 

Harry spent the rest of lunch talking Louis' ear off between bites about the themes for the nursery depending on if it's a boy or girl, and showing Louis more names he came up with last night. All of this talk only made Louis more nervous, because it was slowly starting to feel real. He was going to have his own kid and he was only eighteen. 

_ _ 

Louis quietly grabbed his binder, pulling out his paper on Charles de Gaulle, which had been a pleasure as it was an easy report. His World History teacher had made them write a report on any form of leader during World War 1, and it was first come, first serve for the historical figures. While most of his class scrambled to search through the chapters on World War 1, Louis quickly raised his hand up, knowing whom would be one of the easiest to write about, due to the amount of accessible information. 

As he was taking his stapled essay out trying his hardest not to bend any edge of the paper, another piece of paper was slammed onto his desk. It was tri-folded, nothing was written on it. Louis looked around the room to see who placed it on his desk, when he heard snickers from the left corner of the classroom. He quickly turned to see Brennan and his friends obviously laughing at his expense. Louis honestly would forget most of the time who was in his classes, because he kept to himself. It wasn't like he forgot that Brennan was in his World History class and English 1V class, but he just never bothered him so he didn't care. 

He pulled the paper to his lap, not wanting anyone else to see because there was no telling what was written in it. Louis slowly unfolded the paper feeling uncomfortable due to the fact that he knew he was being watched. As he finally opened the paper, he heard a bark of laughter. The only thing on the paper was a quite blurry picture of a boy in pink panties, little white bows on the hips, and when he looked closer he finally saw why they were laughing. The picture was of Harry. It wasn't like he cared that the guy had pictures of Harry in his underwear, they did date after all and Harry hadn't had sex with him. But it did concern him that he still had the pictures. 

He turned around again to see Brennan's face red from laughing, he was wiping at his eyes obnoxiously. Louis looked at the boy threateningly, making sure he was well aware that Louis wasn't just going to let this go from fear; he didn't need this idiot to spreading this photo around and embarrassing Harry.

The rest of the class, Louis couldn't focus, trying to plan what he was going to say to Brennan. It was hard because Louis had never had more than a few confrontations with people and he didn't seem to have much control of his anger, having punched Niall earlier that week. And he knew he would have no moral dilemma punching this douche bag as well. 

_ _ 

Louis waited anxiously, jerking his leg in anticipation until he saw Brennan cockily walk out of the classroom before quickly following behind him. Louis followed him down the hallway, accidentally bumping into several of his classmates, whom didn't take it very nicely if he were to guess from the looks they gave him. Once he caught up with Brennan, he grabbed his shoulder harshly and jerked the taller boy back, shoving him into the closest locker; he couldn't help but become satisfied at the sound of metal hitting the other boy's back. 

"What the- " 

"I don't give a shit if you're jealous of me. You will not take this out on Harry, do- you- understand- me?" 

Brennan coughed out a laugh, "you honestly think I'm jealous of _you_? _You_?" He laughed manically again, "you're so pathetic. You think you're so cool now because you made the soccer team, even though literally everyone who tried out made it and because you're dating that disgusting thing?" The glint in his eyes evidently malicious, he sighed another laugh, shaking his head as he continued, "let me tell you, he's nothing. The only reason _anyone_ liked him was because he was dating _me_." 

"He was too good for you and you know it," Louis reprimanded, "you do realize your good old days are ending this year? You'll leave high school and be a nobody, whose only career is delivering food at everyone's car windows." 

Brennan shook his head again; the smirk etched on his face ever present. "My life is over, yeah?" He smiled mischievously, as though he had the upper hand. "You know that, that's actually really funny. Especially coming from you." He scratched his nose, his eyebrows stitched together in faux thought as he pointed towards Louis. "I mean you're the baby daddy?" 

Brennan pushed past Louis, leaving Louis to grit his teeth in anger, wanting nothing more than to get another chance to knock the guy's teeth out. He didn't care if he got blood everywhere, in fact that would only make the experience more enjoyable. 

Louis made sure the paper was still safely in his binder. He walked to study hall angrily, making sure to kick whatever he could on his journey to the library. He couldn't believe that he knew and he could only guess who spread it around school and he was willing to bet it was Niall. He had always wanted to keep his connections with the "in crowd" so of course he would be more than willing to give them this information. He would do anything to withhold his precious image, especially after his black eye made an appearance at school. 

_ _

"Yeah, I mean he told quite a few people actually. We told him not to but he was really pissed at you," Zayn said guilty, spinning his pen between his fingers. Louis frankly felt betrayed. It wasn't like Harry and he weren't aware that it would eventually get spread around school, but not by one of their supposed close friends.

"I can't believe this," Louis sighed, rubbing his face with his hands agitatedly. He shook his head in disbelief, wishing he had never said anything to Niall.

"There's more," Zayn heeded cautiously to Louis, waiting until Louis looked up at him to finish. "He's saying that Harry told you he was on birth control so you wouldn't use a condom. Then if he got pregnant you would stay here with him." Zayn cringed as he watched Louis shake his head furiously. Louis really was starting to worry about his blood pressure; he needed to leave high school. 

"I can't really physically talk about that scum right now, so I'm not going to." Louis closed his eyes, trying to calm himself. "Anyways, I'm having a surprise birthday party for Harry Thursday night at my lake house, so can you please try and make it? I'm honestly worried about people showing up. I invited his craft club girls so hopefully they show up. I just need more people besides his family there," he said as he bit his lower lip worriedly. 

"I'll be there," Zayn smiled, Louis had always known he was his favorite. 

_ _ 

Louis pulled into the front of the lake house, the gravel singing loudly under his wheels. The front of the house was vacant of cars, since Louis had made everyone park several feet away, it was dark enough that Harry wasn't able to tell. 

"Are we about to have sex or something?" Harry giggled as Louis opened the car door for him. 

"Uh no, nothing like that." Louis held Harry's hand as they walked towards the door, making sure to make a little sound, a message for everyone to get ready.

"It's so dark though. I mean it's really sensual. Are you sure we're not going to have sex?" Harry asked, looking around suspiciously. 

"Harry, hush," Louis laughed grabbing his arm to gently push him in front of him. 

"Louis, I don't' want to go in first, it's scary," Harry drilled his heels into the ground, forcing Louis to enter the building first. 

The room remained serene until Louis awkwardly coughed, trying to remind them they actually had a duty to fulfill which was _surprising_ Harry. He waited a bit before - Harry jumped in shock as the room filled with screams of "SURPRISE!" 

"Oh Louis!" Harry squealed, bouncing happily as the room slightly filled with people. Louis had been able to get a few other sophomores to show up with the promise of free food in return of a gift ranging anywhere from pink floss to a gift card to Potterybarn, which Harry had been talking about nonstop for getting baby stuff. 

His craft club had also shown up, the weird girls were huddled together in a corner, obviously gossiping about something until they heard Harry scream in excitement. He had seen the cake. The cake Louis had specially ordered at the local bakery, with all its pink glory. On top of it was placed a white bow, a "sweet 16" candle, and little pearls circling around it at the bottom. The boy ran over to the table, quickly grabbing the tiara Louis had set alongside the cake, it only took a few seconds before Harry was placing it on his head, making sure to fix it prettily. He also grabbed his phone, taking several photos of the cake, with the obvious intention of posting them on Instagram later. 

After Louis had watched Harry take a million "selfies", and dealt with having to chase him around as he excitedly chirped to everyone until their ears were buzzing, he was finally able to hand out Harry's gifts to open. He made Harry sit on the pink plush chair he had gotten him, a matching footstool included. It was quite expensive but he really hadn't spent much money on the photo album, and Harry would need a comfortable chair for several occasions, including the baby shower. 

The boy was tremendously satisfied with the gifts he had received, all of which were something he could find at least a little interest in. And it was Harry; anything with so much as a pinch of thought made him ecstatic. After Harry had cried thanking everyone for his or her gifts, especially Louis, opening the photo-album with the baby's first sonogram placed neatly inside of it. He pulled him aside to litter kisses all over his face in gratefulness. Louis was just happy that Harry had enjoyed his very unorganized birthday party, orchestrated mostly last minute. Louis really had to owe most of it to Anne due to the fact that she had cooked the majority of the food and helped him decorate the small house. 

As the party dwindled down, mostly everyone leaving, Harry and Louis sat on the porch swing tired from all of the hassle. The mosquitoes nipped at their ankles, causing both of them to constantly jerk shooing the pesky bugs. Harry rubbed at his stomach, staring at it as if he wanted to say something but didn't know how. 

"Um, Louis? You know how I have another appointment later this month. Well, you don't have to go to that one but my next appointment after that is when we get to find out the gender and I really think you should go. I mean I understand if you can't make it because of your parents and school _but_ ," Harry sighed dramatically. "I really think it would be a lot of fun if you came." 

"Yeah, no, definitely. I'll somehow convince my parents," Louis didn't know how he was going to do this, but he also really wanted to go. He hadn't been to a single one of Harry's appointments and he knew it was wrong. 

"Okay," Harry smiled, playing with the tiara in his hands. "I also wanted to mention to you that during spring break we're going to Florida to visit my family and you should soooooo come!" 

Louis furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, "do you honestly think for a minute your parents would let that happen?" 

"Hmmm, well, I'm going to beg!" Harry decided, looking to Louis happily. 

"You try that," Louis laughed, leading Harry back into the house as they heard the sound of the commotion of cleaning. 

When Harry saw his mother helping take down the decorations, he quickly ran to her. "Mommy, I've just thought about something!" Harry clapped his hands animatedly. "Okay, so you know how we're going to Florida during spring break?" 

His mother looked at him skeptically, side- eyeing him, "Yeess?" 

"Well, I think it's very unhealthy for Louis to be away from the baby for that long, and it would make me really, really happy if Louis could go with us!" 

Anne gaped at him, all the while trying to avoid looking rude in front of Louis, pulling Harry to the side to talk to him. Though Louis could still hear their hushed voices. "Are you serious? Your father would _never_ agree to that." 

"Please, please! It would mean the world to me and I want our baby to be able to look back at the photos and see Louis and me together and stuff," Harry pleaded, looking at his mother with his whiny eyes. 

"Ugh, Harry," Anne shook her head, placing her hand on her hip. "I'll talk to your father- "

"OH MY GOD! YES! YES!" Harry quirkily jumped up and down, his smile huge. 

"Oh, don't look so happy, that's definitely not a yes," she sighed, walking back towards the table to help clear it. 

Louis watched as Harry ran back to him happily, stopping to give him a kiss, "it looks like you get to go!" 

Louis definitely knew that didn't mean he "gets" to go, but it was Harry's birthday. Sweet sixteen at that, so he was going to amuse him and play along excitedly. Listening intently as Harry talked about all the places they were going to eat and how nice his cousins were and how close his grandmother lived to the beach. He listened patiently, with an ever-present smile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading! If you have any questions my tumblr is [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/peevypeeves)  
> (btw I'm not asking you to follow me, I just can answer questions quicker if they're on my tumblr :) )


	7. Chapter 7

-Louis- 

Harry’s feet lightly sloshed in the water, leaving tiny ripples. As Harry was around seventeen weeks, the air was warming slightly— but Louis had always been hot natured so he had decided to go for a bit of a swim in his pool, inviting Harry over last minute. The pregnant boy had refused to get in the pool, claiming the water was too cold for the baby. In the end, he sat on the edge and dipped his bare feet into the water. 

“Louis, do you want to hear some of the new names I’ve come up with?” Harry suddenly spoke up, watching as Louis swam towards the concrete edge. 

“Absolutely,” Louis wiped his hand across his face, trying to dry off the excess water that irritated his eyes.

“Okay so I was sleeping one night –”Harry started excitedly, animatedly moving his hands, before Louis interrupts. 

“Yeah, no one sleeps at night.” 

“Shut up! Fine then, don’t hear the names. Not like you really cared anyways,” Harry pouted, pulling his feet out of the pool to stand up. 

“No, no, you know I was just kidding,” Louis laughed, trying to lighten the mood, but Harry was extremely hormonal lately for obvious reasons and it was like Louis couldn’t say anything right. 

Harry lied down on one of the blue recliners under the shaded poolside, refusing to look at Louis. He was desperately trying to get the point across to Louis, continuously sighing loudly like a toddler trying to make sure their parents were aware they were beyond angry with them. 

Louis climbed out of the round pool, grabbing one of his mother’s overpriced towels that supposedly dried you faster. He made his way over to where Harry was pouting, careful to not get him wet knowing that might just set him off more. 

“Harry, you know I care. I was just teasing you,” Louis explained, sitting down on the edge of the recliner. 

“Hmph.” 

“Hey, I really want to know,” Louis sighed dramatically, shaking his head, “if you don’t tell me I won’t be able to sleep tonight.” 

“I don’t believe you, but I’m going to talk about it anyway because I really want to.” Harry perked up, sitting up to face Louis. “Okay, so I just came up with some names that I think would be darling. The first one is Magnolia, because I love the way they smell and we can call her Maggie for short. Isn’t that cute?” Harry giggled. 

Louis nodded, waiting for Harry to continue. 

“I love that one but I was also thinking of naming her Rainbow,” Harry smiled excitedly. 

“Rainbow?! That’s something you name a dog, Harry,” Louis couldn’t hold back a laugh on that one that was just ridiculous. 

“Is not! It’s beautiful and will _reflect_ her beauty inside and out!” Harry whined, holding his legs against his chest, his little pigeon feet turned in. 

“Harry, you don’t even know if you’re having a girl,” Louis reasoned, wanting to stop this before it ended with an argument. “Wait, do you want a girl?” Louis had been secretly suspecting it for a while, though Harry claimed he didn’t care. 

“ _Louis_ , you know I don’t care about gender as long as the baby is healthy,” Harry countered, looking upset that Louis assumed such a thing. 

Louis wouldn’t deny that he would be relieved if the baby was a girl, not because he was one of those dads that only wanted a son but because he would be genuinely worried about her becoming superficial. It wasn’t that Harry was only concerned about his looks; he was extremely caring and sweet. But he did tend to stress about how he looked a lot and Louis didn’t want his daughter thinking that was important, he wanted her to be more concerned with her school work than what shoes she was going to wear with her outfit. 

“I really don’t care,” Harry repeated, obviously still put out that Louis suggested he did care about gender. “Besides, I have the nursery themes picked out. Pink giraffes for a girl and gray with baby blue elephants for a boy.” 

Louis was more than certain Harry had already told him that, but he decided to amuse him by pretending this was _brand_ new information. Harry giggled and scooted over, patting the open space next to him for Louis. He grabbed Harry from behind, holding him as a breeze hit his wet body, causing him to shiver. 

“I’m getting a new bikini for our trip,” Harry informed Louis, twisting his neck to stare at Louis’ expression. Louis smirked in response, knowing that Harry would only get the cutest one possible. 

Louis yawned, moving his arm to rub at Harry’s abdomen, “that’s nice.” 

“You’re so unenthusiastic about everything,” Harry pouted, trying to shift away from Louis’ hold. 

“I’m very excited about your bikini; in fact I plan on having great fun with it. Maybe some beach sex, yeah?” Louis laughed as Harry grabbed his towel from him, placing it over his body as a blanket. 

“Isn’t that illegal?” Harry giggled, placing his hand near Louis’ on his stomach. 

“I’m honestly surprised I’m even going to be honest. Your dad must have been drunk when he agreed to it… or he was getting laid.” 

“OH MY GOD, LOUIS! THAT’S DISGUSTING,” Harry shouted, quickly sitting up and shifting away from Louis, gagging as he slapped Louis’ arm away from him. 

Louis chuckled as Harry glared at him, standing up to grab another towel. 

“Louis, I –” Louis turned to see his mother standing in the open doorway, her face completely distorted as her eyes landed on Harry. Harry blushed under her scrutiny, shifting his eyes awkwardly away from her. 

“Oh, I didn’t know he was here,” she commented, her voice cracking in her obvious distaste. She quickly fiddled with her bracelets turning from him to Louis. “I was going to ask you what you wanted me to order for dinner but since we have…um… _company_ … I’ll just wait.” Her voice was laced with a fake sweetness, her smile very much forced. 

“Oh, I’m sorry. I was just leaving.” Harry quickly stood up, grabbing his bags; his eyes blinking harshly to try and force the tears to just stay for a tad bit longer. 

“Yes, I think that would be best.” She nodded, watching as Louis led Harry out of the backyard. “When you get back home, Louis…we will discuss dinner.” Louis knew that dinner wasn’t the only thing they were going to be discussing. 

_ _ 

Before Harry’s door was even closed, he burst into tears. The sound of him choking on a sob filled the car as he urgently grabbed his phone, obvious with the intent of calling someone. 

Louis didn’t know, or really have, anything to say. He hadn’t even defended Harry, he could say he was in shock but he just honestly didn’t know how to respond to his mother’s behavior. Louis knew she didn’t approve of Harry or the nine-month situation but he still expected her to act like she was couth. 

He heard Harry gasp for air as he sobbed, “Mommy –“ 

Louis could hear Anne’s hysterical voice through the phone, probably assuming something was wrong with the baby. Once Harry had calmed her down a bit, he went on to emotionally explain what had happened with Louis’ mother as if Louis weren’t present. 

“I know, she’s so mean, mommy.” Anne was obviously angry, her mother bear attribute coming out fiercely. Louis was more than relieved when he arrived at the Styles’ residence. Harry rubbed at his eyes harshly, fixating his bags on his shoulders, about to exit the vehicle before Louis leaned over to give him a kiss. Harry didn’t turn away from the kiss, but he did respond to it timidly and Louis wasn’t in the mood to question him and upset him any further, so he remained only partly satisfied. 

“I’ll talk to you later, yeah?” Louis questioned, watching as Harry again timidly nodded, as if he was on guard with Louis all over again. 

_ _ 

Louis tossed the remote away from his pillow, as he reclined on his bed, waiting for Harry to answer the phone. Dinner had basically consisted of Louis restraining himself from going off on his mother. She pretended as though nothing had happened, eating their Mexican takeout gingerly, commenting on the fact that her husband still wasn’t home. It was routine at this point, he would come in while they were cleaning up pretending he had worked late while his relaxed shoulders and wrinkled shirt told otherwise. 

Harry picked up on the fifth ring after Louis had called for the second time. His voice sounded distant, as though he was scared of talking to Louis. 

“Hey….” Louis questioned, shifting as he waited for Harry to respond, only the sound of him breathing could be heard. 

“So I guess this means you can’t come to the appointment?” Harry’s voice sounded tight as though he was trying to prevent himself from crying. 

“Harry… I haven’t even talked to my parents about it yet, you don’t know that, just think positively.” Louis felt his stomach clench in sympathy as Harry groaned. 

“This is really important to me. This is supposed to be one of the best moments of my entire pregnancy and I wanted you there,” Harry’s voice cracked as he began to cry. “I don’t even know if you actually _want_ to go.” 

_That_ pissed Louis off just a tad bit, rolling his eyes at Harry’s dramatic flair. “ _What!_ Harry, that is such bullshit and you know it. I’m getting so tired of thi-” Louis stopped himself before he continued, knowing that he really didn’t want to argue with Harry. 

Louis could hear Harry crying through the receiver, wishing more than anything he had just kept his mouth shut. 

“Harry, babe, you know I want to go, of _course_ I want to go. And I’m going no matter what my parents say, alright?” Louis soothed, it seemed to work a little because Harry’s sobs were quieting down. 

Harry sniffed adorably, “You are?” 

“Yeah, I am. So don’t worry about it, okay?” Louis reassured, simultaneously trying to convince himself that he was going to do this as well. Louis had never “ditched” school before, but he wasn’t planning on it unless he absolutely had to. 

“Okay,” Harry’s voice resembled the tone he used when he talked to the baby, which only made Louis smile more. 

“So don’t worry your pretty little head, beautiful,” Louis joked, smiling dumbly when he heard Harry’s laugh. 

“I’m going to put the phone to my belly and you need to say goodnight to the baby,” Harry bossed, his voice firm. 

“Okay,” Louis laughed awkwardly, it wasn’t that he hadn’t talked to the baby before, but Harry made him say more sentimental, feely shit every time he spoke to the baby. 

“I’m putting you on speaker, the phone is near my belly, so you can talk now,” Harry explained, his voice soft as he giggled, waiting for Louis to begin.

“Okay,” Louis repeated, racking his brain for something to say. “Hey baby, it’s your daddy here….umm I hope you have a good night’s rest and are comfortable….yeah.” 

“Louuuiiisss” Harry groaned. “You need to tell the baby you love him or her.” 

“I love you, baby,” Louis obliged, it wasn’t that he didn’t want to tell the baby that he loved them but he was pretty sure the baby couldn’t even hear him.

Harry gasped after Louis spoke his ‘I love you’s’, “Lou, you won’t believe what just happened!” 

“Hmm?” Louis was starting to feel a little drowsy, his eyes involuntarily closing. 

“Right after you said ‘I love you’, I felt butterflies which either means I have gas or the baby kicked and I think the baby moved!” Harry said, his peppery attitude back. 

Louis was sure it was just gas because the chances of that actually happening are slim, but he knew the right thing to do was indulge Harry, responding cheerfully with how excited that made him. 

_ _ 

Harry sipped on his smoothie he bought from the school cafeteria (a new addition just recently added due to the senior class’ request) while reading a book on pregnancy his mother had gotten him, since Harry seemed to be satisfied with his list of baby names for now. He had hardly eaten any of the little square egg salad sandwiches he had brought for Louis and him to share, too engrossed in his book to think about eating. 

They were eating at their, now, usual lunch table outside. Harry brought a jacket due to the bitterness of February, his nails painted a baby pink with little white hearts on top. A ribbon, the ends tied into a little bow, pulled his hair back and Louis couldn’t help but smile idiotically at how sweet he looked. 

“I really like your hair today, Haz. It’s cute; reminds me of Shirley Temple.” Louis watched as Harry placed his book down, his smile contagious as he turned to look at Louis. 

“Really! That’s so sweet, Lou,” Harry kissed Louis on the cheek in appreciation, smiling as he kept a hand on his stomach, always protecting the baby. 

Louis sighed as he looked at his own pile of homework, as the school year was almost over, there was a lot more pressure on Louis to be valedictorian. He was head against Drew Parker, and he knew that if he slipped up even a bit he would be lowered to Salutatorian, and he had too much pride for that. This whole pregnancy had really lowered his availability to give his schoolwork all of his devotion…well, the baby and Harry but Louis wasn’t complaining. He loved them both, but he was going to have to get more serious if he wanted to defeat Drew. 

“Ooh,” Harry placed his open book in front of Louis, pointing towards a random section. “It says here that at eighteen weeks, your baby can start hearing outside sounds, you know what that means,” Harry giggled. 

He wasn’t going to comment on the fact that Harry had already claimed the baby could hear him, “that’s cool, guess I’m going to have to talk to the baby more?” 

“Yes!” Harry nodded rubbing his stomach, before cooing, “aww and it says the baby can get startled by noise! We’re going to have to be quiet around the little lovebug.” 

“Lovebug? You gave the baby a nickname?” Louis asked curiously, he would have thought Harry would have immediately called him or texted him with this news. 

Harry shivered as a particularly bitter cold breeze swept through them, “Well… I mean yeah.” He blushed as he continued, “I just thought… you know… It would be more personal than ‘baby.’” 

Louis wrapped his arm around Harry’s waist in response, smiling at Harry’s blush, which only led him to have to rub his thumb against Harry’s cheek. He just had to. 

“No, I like that a lot. It’s sweet,” Louis nodded, “so when do I get to feel lovebug kick?” 

“You won’t be able to for a few more weeks,” Harry informed him, a little smug smile on his face. 

_ _ 

“You can’t fix it Louis, just stop –” Harry groaned, making grabby hands at his watch. Louis had decided that he would be able to fix the glitch, using a little screwdriver to open it up, which only caused Harry to panic more as they sat cooped up in Louis’ car. 

“I’m just looking, alright?” Louis responded, continuing with his project. 

“Stop- AHHHHH!” 

The next thing Louis knew Harry was jumping into his lap, knocking the watch and screwdriver out of his hands. It had honestly hurt him due to the force of it, knocking the wind of out of him. 

“WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?” Louis shouted, trying to settle the pregnant boy back in his own seat gently. 

“NO LOUIS! PLEASE,” Harry grabbed Louis around his neck to hold himself in his arms. 

“What?” Louis asked incredulously, this was very strange behavior, even for emotional Harry. 

“THERE’S A SPIDER OVER THERE, AND, AND IT WAS SO CLOSE TO ME! AHHHH IT ALMOST TOUCHED ME!” Harry screamed, holding onto Louis tighter. 

Louis shook his head in disbelief, “are you serious, Harry?” 

“YES, IT’S RIGHT THERE!” Harry pointed to a random location near the passenger window. 

“No, I’m not asking ‘are you serious there is a spider’, I’m asking ‘are you seriously acting like this over a spider?’” 

“Shut up, Louis! Just kill it!” Harry said, his voice shaking in panic, as Louis moved over to kill the little bug, probably only one inch in diameter, Harry pouted. “Actually, please don’t kill it. Just let it out outside…gently.” 

Louis sighed, restraining himself for asking again, ‘are you serious’ and grabbed an empty Sonic cup from his cup holder, and trapped the spider in it. When the job had been done, the spider now roaming the park grassland freely, Louis drove a hysterical Harry home. Louis tried his best to calm him down by reminding him that this stress was bad for the baby, which only stressed Harry out more. 

_ _ 

-Harry-

Harry was adjusting quickly to the strange movements he would randomly feel during the day, in fact he wasn’t just adjusting but loving it. It made pregnancy all the more real to him, and he loved that only he could feel the kicks. It wasn’t that he didn’t want Louis to feel the baby move; he was more than excited for Louis to be able to experience it in some form. But right now it was like he was having little private conversations with his baby. 

As he scrubbed his scalp thoroughly, he felt the same sweet butterfly movements. He smiled before giggling, “why hello, little lovebug. Did you just wake up from your little nap, sweet one?”

Since the baby could now hear outside sounds, Harry made sure that there was always a calming sound present and that he and Louis spoke to the baby as much as possible. His book claimed that the baby could recognize his voice before this milestone, so it only made sense they he made Louis talk to the baby more. 

It also meant that he was only playing calming music, mostly instrumental which also meant he was boring a lot of music from Louis. He just wanted the baby to feel at ease, not only because it was his responsibility but also because he loved his little lovebug oh so much. 

As he got further along in his pregnancy he had to deal with his mother and Dr. Matthews telling him he needed to go to a support group with other pregnant teens, especially since he was a male. He honestly wouldn’t mind if it wasn’t for the fact that he would have to ride such a long way to get there. His mother wouldn’t let him use the bus because she was scared someone would rape him or kidnap him or something, so she continued to want to drive him. It was about a thirty-minute drive and it didn’t even start until 6:00 pm, three times a week. 

He _was_ meeting new people, and it was nice to have other people his age that knew what he was feeling, and he guessed he was making friends. There was another boy in his group, Greg, that he texted a bit. The blonde was just a bit needy but he was really sweet so Harry tried to encourage him as much as he could. The father wasn’t involved and though he still had his parents he didn’t have anyone at school, so he probably just wanted someone to talk to 24/7… and that person was Harry. 

Anne moved the blanket up to Harry’s chin, fluffing it to make sure he was comfortable. She had started enforcing that Harry should take a nap after school every day. Which Harry wasn’t exactly opposed to, he loved sleeping so much at this point but she had to tuck him in to make sure that he was really falling asleep, putting the television on sleep timer mode. As she continued to tuck Harry in, pressing a kiss against his forehead, Harry’s phone continued to vibrate with incoming text messages. 

“Is that Louis?” She asked incredulously, grabbing his phone from the bedside table to hand to him. 

“No…” Harry replied, sighing impatiently at the amount of texts Greg had sent him this time. All of them were only about three words each and information that Harry didn’t need to know. 

“Who is it then?” His mother asked curiously, a small smirk forming on her mouth. “Is it a friend you made from the group?” 

Harry sighed again, looking up at his mother with a frown, “yes, but it’s not necessarily a good thing. He won’t leave me alone.” 

“Baby, he maybe just needs someone to talk to,” she pauses, staring at him intently. “This is so good for you, meeting new people.” 

Harry nodded his head, looking down at his folded hands guiltily. 

“Listen, baby, get some rest. Mira will be here soon and remember she’s staying the night.” He watched as his mother closed his bedroom door, giving him a smile. 

_ _ 

Harry knew Mira was staring at his stomach curiously, and as much as he almost wanted to shield it, he couldn’t. She had a right to know and she was going to find out eventually, so as he placed the cookie sheet in the oven, he turned around and smiled at her knowingly. He walked over to the island in the kitchen, where she sat on one of the bar stools, her little feet dangling. 

“What are you staring at, little one?” Harry played with her dark braid, watching as she frowned in thought, her adorable little chubby cheeks protruding.

“Why is your tummy getting big now?” She queried patently, her small eyebrows forming a glare. 

Harry smiled at her, petting her hair. He was trying to think of the best way to tell her. Anne had already informed her parents, but they obviously hadn’t told her. “Well, um, you know where you came from? Your mommy’s tummy?” 

She nodded happily, excited that she knew this information. 

“ _Well_ , I…ugh… I actually have a baby inside of my tummy.” Harry watched as her eyes widened, her little pudgy fingers reaching up hesitantly to touch his stomach. 

Her jaw dropped as she looked up at Harry from the bar stool, her face humorous in shock, “there is a baby in _there_?” 

Harry giggled, rubbing his stomach subconsciously, “yeah there is.” 

“Am I going to play with baby?” Her voice perked in interest. 

Now this was going to be hard, having to break the news to her that soon Harry would no longer be able to watch her. It was going to be just as hard for him as it was for her; he loved this little girl to bits. 

Harry took a deep breath before he spoke gently, “Mir, you know um, once my tummy gets really big I won’t be able to babysit you anymore.” 

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion, obviously not understanding why him getting bigger would have anything to do with babysitting her. 

“It’s just that, once I get really big, I won’t be able to watch you properly and then I have to take care of the baby all the time.” 

Tears slowly started to well up in her eyes, her big brown eyes becoming glassy. Her pink lips quivered as she stared at Harry, betrayal evident. He could barely handle it as he leaned down to hug her comfortingly. Mira started to cry then, her tears wetting Harry’s chest through his shirt. 

“You can always come over whenever you want, and you can play with the baby sometimes, but I won’t be able to watch you all the time like I do now, or alone,” he knew her little mind wouldn’t be able to grasp this. 

Mira suddenly pushed Harry away, well as much as her little arms would let her, and glared menacingly at his stomach. She grunted as if this notion wasn’t enough to get her point across. 

“I don’t want to play with baby,” she pouted, her tears now only staining her face, her cheeks red as she fiercely tried to wipe her face dry. 

Harry wanted to pout as well. He didn’t want Mira to have any disdain for the baby, in fact he wanted them to be the best of friends for however long they were neighbors, and maybe even more. 

“No, Mir, the baby loves you,” Harry quickly began to fabricate a sappy story, one that he knew would only make little Mira happy. 

She quirked her left eyebrow humorously, obviously doubting what Harry was saying. 

“You see, when I told the baby about you, he or she started to kick. This means that the baby is excited to meet you,” Harry smiled as Mira perked up curiously. 

“Baby wants to play with me?” She asked happily, bouncing on the stool. 

Harry smiled at her antics, he loved how quickly children got over things, he wished he could go back in time and tell his younger self to enjoy not having so many mixed emotions, having everything black and white, happy or sad. 

“Yes, the baby really wants to play with you, which means you’re going to have to come over a lot with your mom.” Harry moved towards her again, rubbing her back soothingly. 

When the cookies were finished, Harry let Mira have more than two. He didn’t like her eating too much junk, but she had had a pretty emotional afternoon, and whenever he was feeling down he always wanted a bit more chocolate as well. It was sort of like medicine. 

_ _ 

-Louis- 

He watched from the living room as his parents argued again, Jay shrinking in submission every time her husband so much as raised his voice. Louis had adjusted to this lifestyle since he was young, only receiving a break when his parents sent him to several academic camps during the summer. As much as he hated being forced to attend these camps, he couldn’t help but reap the benefits of not having his smothering mother around. 

This time, though, the argument involved whether or not Louis should be allowed to go to Harry’s appointment, two days from now. They were still holding onto to the delusion that the baby wasn’t his. Louis honestly wasn’t concerned anymore about receiving their permission anymore. This appointment meant a lot to Harry and to him as well. Not only had he not been to a single of Harry’s appointments, but also this was one of the “milestone” one’s. He was going to go whether or not his parents approved. 

Which was why on Wednesday, after having to argue with the school secretary that he was eighteen — that he shouldn’t have to have his parent’s permission to check out of school early. She wouldn’t budge though, her glasses slid down her nose, causing her to repeatedly slide them back up, and it was irritating Louis to no end. 

“But _why_?” Louis rubbed his face in frustration. “I mean, what if it’s an emergency?” 

She sighed, obviously getting impatient with him as well. “Listen, if it was an emergency, then I’m very sure your parents would have no problem whatsoever calling right now to inform me that you do in fact have permission to leave school.” 

Louis left before he was about to spout out, not wanting to ruin his reputation. He agitatedly pulled out his phone, a text from Harry lighting his screen up.

_My mom is coming, meet me at the East Wing entrance - please hurry. ♥♥_

_**Will do!** _

He quickly ran to his locker, grabbing everything he would need for tonight, making sure his backpack was zipped before he sped off again. When he was finally close enough to see the back of Harry’s styled hair, he finally started to slow down. He caught his breath as he tapped Harry’s shoulder, causing the boy to jump. 

“Your mom didn’t have to pick you up from the school office?” Louis asked, more than grateful that wasn’t the case – the secretary would have surely forbid it. 

Harry shook his head, smiling anxiously at Louis, “no, mommy already checked me out.” 

They both made their way to the parking lot when they saw Anne’s black mini van pull in. She greeted them both with a smile, her eyes glistening as Louis buckled his seat belt. 

“Now, Louis, we won’t be able to eat lunch right when we get there, you know it’s a two hour drive. But after the appointment, I promise we will get a bite to eat,” Anne pulled out onto the highway, passing both boys a water bottle. 

“Oh, no that’s fine,” Louis took a sip of his water before the thought occurred to him. “Actually, Mrs. Styles, do you know when we will be getting home?” 

“Should be around six, but that really depends on traffic.” 

Louis inwardly sighed; his mother would be calling him nonstop after he didn’t arrive home at 4:30. Harry had already taken his shoes off, placing them in Louis’ lap. Louis could tell he was anxious, his fingers shifting in his lap. 

_ _ 

-Harry-

“Alright, here we go,” the woman smiled, she was a different ultrasound technologist than the one Harry usually had, Jessica. He was about to ask where Jessica was, but he didn’t want to offend this new blonde girl, and she was nice. 

She placed the gel on his abdomen, Harry’s insides fluttering as she finally started to move the machine around, waiting to get a clear image of the baby. Harry couldn’t help but giggle as the baby continued to move, doing what looked like somersaults. Louis and his mom were standing close to him, his mother already tearing up. 

“If we could just get the baby to stop moving around long enough,” the woman laughed, trying to move the sensor around quickly, but the baby continued to twist and turn. Harry was starting to get upset, he had been looking forward to this for a while now, and he didn’t want this girl giving up due to the baby’s nonstop movement. 

“What did you eat?” She joked, obviously getting nervous as well. 

Just as Harry was about to start crying, the baby seemed to take a bit of a break, probably having been worn out. She took a few pictures, as though she needed them to study later, which only caused Harry to become even more nervous. 

“Alright, I’m going to make sure I have a clear image before I tell you what I’m thinking,” she studied the screen longer. 

“What do you mean ‘thinking’, shouldn’t you be able to know?” Harry couldn’t hold back on this question, he was about to spend a lot of, well his parent’s money, on the nursery and he couldn’t have her be wrong. 

“No, it’s okay, I’m looking again very closely,” her gaze was focused as she continued to inspect the screen, Harry turned to his mother nervously, his eyes pleading with her. “Yes, it’s just what I thought.” 

“Before you tell me, are you 100 percent sure?”

“I’m definitely sure,” She smiled at him confidently, looking around the room to see if everyone was ready. “Congratulations, you have a healthy, strong baby boy.” 

Harry giggled as he looked at the screen; it seemed just that more real, knowing what he was expecting, he could finally envision his life with a little baby boy in it. He turned to look at Louis who was smiling unabashedly, before they both stared at each other, a silent connection between them. 

_ _ 

-Louis- 

Louis couldn’t stop smiling if he tried, he barely had been able to eat when they stopped for a late lunch, even when he saw that his mother had called him twelve times. He knew he was in for hell as they pulled into his driveway, his mother outside watering the plants. As Anne got out of the car to greet her, Louis knew she was in for it. Jay walked towards them slowly, she was laughing humorlessly. 

“You know, I can’t believe we agreed to allow our son to go on a trip with _you_ ,” she started, crossing her arms. 

“Excuse me?” Anne’s tone revealed clearly what she was feeling, a little laugh at the end like this was an inside joke. 

“I didn’t know where my son was and then this strange van pulls up. I mean what kind of parent are you that you allow a child to disobey me?” 

Anne looked at Jay with an utter confusion and offence, “I’m sorry, I wasn’t aware that Louis wasn’t allowed to go… and to be frank, I don’t understand why he wouldn’t be allowed?” 

Louis felt embarrassed just standing there, he didn’t know whether to feel ashamed or proud that he stood his mother up. He didn’t like upsetting his mother, but this was something he had to do, and he honestly didn’t regret it. It wouldn’t have been the same if Harry had just told him what the gender was through a phone call, or even in person. 

“ _Because_ ,” Jay laughed again, “honestly, the only reason I was thinking about allowing Louis to go on this trip was because I knew the boy was already pregnant and couldn’t pin another one on Louis.” 

Anne tilted her head to the side, obviously getting angrier by the second, “you think my Harry is lying about the baby being Louis’?” 

“‘To be frank,’” she quoted. “Yes, yes, I do.” 

Anne began walking backwards, ready to leave, “I’m going to leave before I say some things I know I will regret. Louis, you were lovely and I’m glad you got to experience that.” 

Jay rolled her eyes as Anne pulled out of the driveway, turning to Louis angrily, “I hope you know that you’re _not_ going on that trip with _those_ people.” 

Louis faced his mother sternly, a stoic expression on his face, “No, I think I am; because it’s either you let me go, or I go _and_ move out.” 

_ _

A new picture was on Louis’ Instagram feed, of course from Harry. The picture showed his hands, freshly painted. His nails were a baby blue, with little gray elephants on top; the only caption was a simple hash tag, _#babyboy_. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always need to thank the lovely Jessica! Thanks everyone for reading my fic! I promise I am not giving up on it.

-Harry- 

Harry bit his lip as he scrolled through his pinterest, trying to find every cute idea possible for his baby shower. Since he already had his nursery theme picked out, a little collage laid out on a piece of blue scrap paper. His mother was working on the invitations, which were on hold until they were back from Florida. Which was why Harry was supposed to be packing, since they were leaving _tomorrow_ , but he was way too invested and he was finding such good ideas, that he couldn’t bring himself to stop looking. 

He smiled as he felt his lovebug kick, which reminded him that he still needed to cut the boys’ name list to three. Not only that, but he also remembered there was not enough time in this world. When he texted Louis this he didn’t seem nearly as phased as Harry, simply responding with ‘they had a 12 hour drive to do that’. 

It was not like he was not packing at all, he had a few things already in his suitcase, but Harry always packed four extra outfits so he wasn’t nearly done picking them out. As soon as his mother called from the bottom of the stairs, Harry knew he might as well get it over with, gently shutting his laptop. 

_ _ 

Louis and Harry sat close in the back of the van, Gemma having the backseat all to herself, which they preferred because they were farthest away from everyone. If they talked quietly enough, no one could eavesdrop. Harry was currently making Louis draw a heart by his three favorite names out of the entire boys’ list, Harry watching over his shoulder curiously. 

Harry gently pressed his hand against his abdomen, smiling at Louis when he looked up nervously from the small notebook. It was forming into a terribly adorable habit, Harry having to place at least one of his hands on his stomach at all times, and he couldn’t help but have an ever-present smile whenever Louis so much as mentioned the baby. It melted his heart a little more every time Louis discussed lovebug; because he loved Louis and _his_ baby and the fact that Louis loved his baby… it just did _something_. 

“Okay… so yeah, I liked these three,” Louis watched Harry’s face intently as he handed the notebook back to Harry. “Not that I didn’t like the other names! It’s just…those are my favorite.” 

He gently pressed his freshly nail painted finger on the three names, smiling at Louis’ choices, well his choices from Harry’s list. _Leo, Noah, and Sage_. 

Harry covered his notebook secretly, his loose sweater sleeve pressed against his thigh. His wrist curving as he wrote his own three favorite names slowly. Once he seemed satisfied, he adjusted the book so that it was in between the both of them. 

“Okay!” Harry began chirpily. “These are my top three: Sage, August, and Howie. But to be honest, I’ve already sort of had a name picked out. A _full_ name.”

“That’s cool, honestly, I think you got more of a say than I do anyways,” Louis laughed, wanting to reassure Harry that he should not have to stress out about this or worry about Louis’ reaction. 

“But I want us _both_ to like the name…”

“I will like it even if it’s just because you came up with it.” 

“Don’t say things like that!” Harry whined, grabbing Louis’ hand. “We should both agree on the name.” 

Louis sighed, rubbing his thumb against Harry’s slim fingers. “Babe, just tell me the name.” 

Harry shyly peeked through his lashes, taking a final gulp of air before he finally said it, “Oh okay… it’s…um…Sage Howie Tomlinson.”

He watched nervously as Louis’ eyebrows rose in obvious surprise. “You’re giving him my name?” 

Harry blushed and nodded, avoiding Louis’ eyes, “Anyways, do you like it?” 

He smiled as Harry bit his bottom lip anxiously, his eyebrows furrowed and his hands sweating. “Yeah, I do.” 

_ _ 

-Louis- 

Harry clumsy ran up the stairs alongside Gemma, while Louis walked behind him carrying his suitcase. He didn’t want a pregnant Harry to carry a suitcase up the stairs, but now watching as the boy ran up these, what he thought were hazardous devices, he probably could have carried his own suitcase. 

He set the bag down in the bedroom, watching in amusement as Gemma and Harry argued over which of the twin beds was theirs, not that it really mattered much, they were the same bed essentially. 

When Harry and Gemma had finally settled an agreement, Harry told Louis where he was staying. “Oh yeah! Louis you’re staying in the same room as my cousins,” Harry groaned as he slid off of his new acclaimed bed. “I’ll show you where it is, they are probably on the beach right now, they got in yesterday, so don’t worry about disturbing them.” 

_ _ 

Louis was awoken to a bouncing Harry, his lanky legs akin to a deer on an ice rink. His eyes unwillingly opened, forcing himself to fight against the weight of his eyelids. The sight before him consisted of smooth legs, a bikini under a sheer cover-up, and a five-month baby bump. 

He smiled despite his lack of cheerfulness as Harry became less blurry and he could sight a braid with flowers etched into it. Harry looked fresh faced and happy, obviously waiting to get the day started. Louis checked the time on his phone: 8:00 A.M. He groaned as quietly as possible, looking around the room to see hair peeking from under blankets, Harry’s cousins still getting to enjoy a lie in. 

Harry rushed him through the breakfast his grandmother had slaved over, her body pressing against Harry as she fawned over him, insisting that he eat at least two of everything. He watched fondly as Harry smiled up towards his grandmother before rolling his eyes as he regrettably stuffed his mouth with another chunk of sausage. 

It took another fifteen minutes before she gave them the okay to leave, wanting them to have digested their food. As soon as they made it to the door, Harry was placing multiple items into Louis’ arms, griping all the while about his grandmother, who continued to watch them from the window until they were out of sight. 

“So what are we doing this early?” Louis tried to mask the impatience in his voice, hoping that he could fall asleep again once the umbrella was up. 

“It’s spring break, Louis! We have to get to the beach early if we want a good spot,” Harry walked rather quickly due to his light load, turning around constantly as if to gently remind Louis to hurry up. 

Once the umbrella was set, and Harry had placed a beach towel under it, Louis quickly lied down, wanting to take however small of a nap he could. He quickly learned that Harry had other plans though, wanting to discuss the baby shower with him, which was to take place shortly after they arrived back home. It wasn’t that Louis didn’t care, but he had a full stomach and lack of sleep combined was causing his eyes to droop as Harry rested on his side. 

“ _Louis_ ,” Harry huffed, shaking his face with his soft hand. 

“I’m awake,” Louis peeked down at Harry, who was resting his head on his chest, biting his lip as he stared at Louis intently, his hair tickling Louis as the flowers peeked out from his braid. 

Harry scooted himself up until his mouth was next to Louis’ ear, as if he was afraid that someone will overhear, “I want to have sex, Louis. It’s been too long and I even wore this bikini because I thought you would really like it, but you haven’t even said anything.” 

Louis rubbed Harry’s back making sure to play with the bikini straps a bit. “I like your bathing suit a lot, Haz. I just wasn’t really awake yet.” 

Harry grinned, showing off his beautiful teeth and moved his hand lower to Louis’ crotch. Louis quickly grabbed Harry’s hand, not wanting to get hard, this was not the place or time. Harry responded by pouting beautifully, his pretty lips teasing Louis. Defiantly, Harry places his hand back down Louis’ trunks, grabbing a hold of him and shifting his hand up, Louis was hard within a few minutes. 

“Harry -” Louis gasped, unable to keep control of his voice. “That’s not fair; don’t start something you can’t finish.”

“Who said I wasn’t going to finish…” Harry smirked, his hand stroking him. 

“Someone could see, argh – Harry!” Louis shouted, uncontrollably rutting against his hand. 

“Hey you guys, thought I recognized that umbrella.” 

Louis could not think as Harry extracted his hand from his trunks so fast that his dick almost peeked out. Gemma was walking around the umbrella, her thin body and long hair making an unfortunate appearance. 

What Louis thought would end in a quick “ha-ha, funny seeing you guys here,” ended with Gemma placing her towel next to Louis, which put Harry in an extremely snappy mood. The next hour resulted in Harry refusing to acknowledge his sister despite her efforts, and that only put Gemma in an off mood, which left Louis trying to play peacemaker. 

“Louis, let’s go,” Harry huffed, standing up to grab his beach bag. Louis quickly got up as well; helping fold the towel they shared. When Harry went to grab the umbrella, Gemma cried out, complaining that they didn’t need it. “Fine then, you carry it back to Grammy’s!” 

“You think because you’re pregnant you should be fawned over by everyone, but I’m not going to do that,” Gemma smirked as Harry gaped, before turning to Louis, “thanks for the chat, Louis.” 

Harry’s cheeks turned faintly pink as he began to clench his teeth, “Oh, I hope you know he was not ‘chatting’ with you!” Louis gently placed his arm around Harry’s waist, trying to lead him away before it got too ugly. 

“Go away now, stupid bitch,” she replied nonchalantly, turning over so her back was to the sun. 

Louis quickly led Harry away, trying to calm him down as he fumed about his sister. They usually got along great, so for them to be arguing over something so minuscule was odd for Louis to witness. He understood that it was probably hard for Gemma to watch their entire family coo over Harry, but he thought she would have been a little more mature about it, especially considering that Harry was hormonal. 

“Can you believe the whore? Can you?” Louis hummed, trying not to respond in too much shock, he didn’t really think Gemma was a whore or how that had to do with anything. Harry continued, obviously only needing that small recognition as a prompt. “She is such a fucking cougar, she was all over you! As if you would date her nasty, crab infested vagina.”

Louis snorted in shock; he definitely was not expecting that. He did not think Gemma was coming onto him at all, because she was not. He didn’t know where this was coming from. 

Harry mustered his best “Gemma voice”, before mocking her, exaggerating her body as promiscuously as possible, “Oh Louiisss, thanks for the chat!” 

Louis could not help but laugh at how ridiculous Harry was being, but he continued to follow Harry in support as he led him down the line of tents. 

“Why are you laughing? You saw how ridiculous she was being.” 

_ _ 

When they got back to his grandmother’s house, no one was there, not even Harry’s Grammy herself. Which led to the bedroom door being locked which led to Harry taking a shower without telling Louis why. He knew they were obviously going to be doing _something_ so he pulled his swimming shorts down, he was already hard due to Harry’s teasing, and the way Harry had acted toward Gemma caused him to be a little turned on, if he was being honest. Frankly, Louis never had someone get jealous over him in that context, and the way Harry acted about it was adorable and for some reason, _hot_. 

When Harry was out of the shower, and made sure they were both under the covers in darkness, he whispered into Louis’ ear that he wanted Louis to eat him out. Louis had no clue what he was doing, and the idea made him nervous, because what if he absolutely sucked and Harry didn’t get off? He only calmed down a little when Harry told him he had never had this done to him, so there was nothing to compare it to. 

He rubbed Harry’s growing bump as he thought of the easiest way to do this. “Umm. Okay, why don’t you get on you stomach – no! Wait; don’t get on your stomach that might…um might not be good. Why don’t you just stay like this and spread your legs?” 

Harry giggled, “You’re allowed to command me around, you know? I like it when you show me who’s boss,” Harry sucked the tip of his finger for effect and Louis felt like he was about to die. He had always had a bit more of a controlling side to him that he didn’t think was appropriate but at the same time he would do absolutely whatever needed to be done to put a smile on Harry’s face. 

He started unsurely, simply licking gently at Harry’s clenching hole, looking up to see if Harry was reacting. He couldn’t see that well in the dark, but once Harry spread his legs more as if on cue to do more, he started to go faster. He didn’t actually put his tongue inside of Harry until after a few minutes of learning that he liked to make Harry wait. He liked feeling in control. Most of the sex they had was beautiful and love-filled but it was nice to be a little adventurous. When he started to press his tongue inside, Harry began to press his ass down, wanting more. Louis responded by grabbing his thighs and warning him that if he continued, he would stop. 

He didn’t know why he said it, it was weird for him to play out fantasies he had, but Harry only seemed to respond to it even more after the command. His sweet belly moving up and down as he appeared close to tears, Louis continued to go back and forth between pushing his tongue inside of Harry and licking his hole till Harry was on the brink of coming. Louis decided to offer a helping hand, and gave him a few strokes until he was decorating his bulging stomach with his own come. 

And Louis should have stopped there, stopped eating Harry out, but he couldn’t. He continued to lick at Harry’s now irritated hole, but Harry simply continued to moan and close his eyes as tears fell. Louis didn’t stop until Harry was hard again, and then he jerked himself off slowly as Harry watched, refusing Harry’s offer to suck him off. Once his own come covered Harry, he stopped. 

Harry looked up at him expectedly when Louis stood up, slipping on his shorts. He kissed his forehead, before announcing that he was going to take a shower. 

Harry grabbed his arm before he could walk away, “Uh, Louis,” Harry tilted his head to his boner, as if Louis had forgotten. 

Louis smirked meanly, giving Harry’s tummy a nice rub, “No, love, that’s for teasing me on the beach, do you want to take a shower with me, I think you need it.” Louis laughed as Harry glared, getting up to follow him. 

_ _ 

“Baby, why did you wash your sheets?” Louis overheard Anne ask Harry, watching as they walked out of the laundry room. Gemma shook her head in disgust, knowing the reason clear and well. 

Harry fluttered his eyelashes, innocently, wrapping his arms around his mother, “Mommy, I took a nap this afternoon and woke up sick so I didn’t make it to the toilet in time.” 

The acting was terrible, and both Gemma and Louis gaped at Harry in disbelief but were even in more incredulity at Anne’s response. 

“Oh, baby, you got it so much worse than I did,” she kissed his forehead, rubbing his back as she promised to make his bed for him. “You don’t have to clean your own sheets next time, just tell me and I’ll do it for you.”

_ _ 

As they sat down for dinner, Louis watched as Harry walked around the table to sit next to him, looking smug. Louis raised his eyebrows questioningly before he was answered when Harry gingerly sat down, making a show so that Louis would obviously see the lace thong under his sweatpants, rolled as low as decently allowed. His soft, spaghetti strap top stopped before his lower stomach, which displayed his bump. The thin material put his hard nipples on view; Louis so desperately wanted to pull one of the straps down, just to get a better look and maybe suck those precious little nipples. 

Harry smiled at him sweetly, his pretty hair tied in a bun, before he leaned over to whisper very quietly in Louis’ ear, almost to the point where he could not hear him, “hope you enjoy the sight, that’s all you’re getting for a couple of days until…well, until I absolutely need your dick.” 

Harry’s dad was obviously unsettled about Harry’s choice of attire and the fact that Louis was there to see it in the first place, odd thought considering Louis had seen and done much more to Harry’s body than see him in a skimpy outfit. His mother looked disapprovingly as she saw his thong from where she sat next to him, pulling him over to whisper in his ear about how inappropriate, again a very odd thought. 

_ _ 

The last night was spent with Harry’s grandmother giving him gifts since she would not be able to make it to the baby shower. Harry happily accepted the quilt that she had made herself, gently touching the large elephant that decorated it. 

“Thank you, Grammy. I love it!” Harry leaned over to his grandmother, hugging her tightly. She also gave him a few gifts in private to prevent embarrassment of both Harry and his cousins, who had only spent a bit of time with Harry throughout the whole week, which put Louis in a weird spot when they would ask him to go somewhere with him, always trying to bring Harry with him. 

The next morning, they drove back home, everyone but Harry’s parents asleep for the majority of it. 

_ _ 

-Harry- 

Anne’s stress had reached beyond bearable for Harry as she continuously ran around the house making sure everything was tidy for the baby shower the following day. Which led to him not being able to take it anymore and asking Louis to take him to the mall along with his friend, Greg, who was starting to push Harry to a breaking point. He understood that Greg didn’t have a lot of friends, because he didn’t either. The issue with Greg was that he was so dramatic and wanted to pretend his life was a soap opera, and Harry had wanted to scream at him more than once that he was pregnant too. He would text Harry hourly about how annoying his mom was because she was making him be homeschooled when four hours before he was crying because he was getting bullied at school. 

“When is your boyfriend coming again?” Greg asked, he was farther along than Harry by about six weeks, and Harry was trying to be sympathetic because they had been standing outside for quite a bit, but Louis was coming and his impatience was kind of rude. 

Harry smiled at him, quickly mumbling, “Soon.” 

It was another five minutes before Louis pulled in, and Harry was on edge. Having to deal with his mother and Greg was too much, and he was pregnant as well, which everyone seemed to be forgetting. Even though his morning sickness had passed, and he wasn’t too heavy just yet, a bump that was pretty darn cute if you asked him – he still wanted to be _treated_ like he was pregnant. 

Louis helped both Harry and Greg into the car, which was frustrating, because secretly Harry knew Greg could help himself, he probably just wanted to be pampered. Well then he should find himself a loving boyfriend. 

_ _ 

The mall wasn’t too crowded, and Harry had managed to get some cocoa butter for his stretch marks half off its regular price. Louis tried to pay for it, but Harry remained persistent. It wasn’t until after Louis bought him a new crop top that he was beginning to get annoyed. Not with Louis, but Greg, who seemed to think that Louis was going to pay for his shirt as well, which he didn’t even need because it was an olive color and it didn’t go well with his skin tone. And Louis seemed to be under the impression that he should as well, and he kind of wished that Greg would kindly leave. Harry wasn’t normally like this, had outstanding patience, which had earned him many awards during elementary school for “good citizenship”, but he was pregnant so his out of character thoughts could be justified.

While Greg was looking through the maternity jeans, Harry cornered Louis near the register. “Why are you getting that for him?” 

“It’s not a big deal, it’s only ten dollars.” Louis smiled, wrapping his arm around Harry’s waist, probably thinking that Harry was upset about the price and not the principle when it was both. 

It only got worse when they left to eat lunch. Louis asked them what they wanted, but Greg seemed to think the question was directed towards him, because he quickly answered some local fast food, chicken place, O’Chonel’s Chicken. Harry had never eaten there before because he wasn’t a fan of fast food, and definitely not now with his baby boy inside of him. Louis didn’t seem to think so though, quickly agreeing to go there. 

“I haven’t had this in forever,” Louis moaned, around the greased- filled chicken sandwich, the lettuce looking practically fried as well. Harry continued to wipe around the table, his nose scrunched at the greasy stains. Louis had ordered him the same thing, even after Harry complained that he didn’t want anything. Harry wasn’t going to let that fake chicken anywhere near his baby, and definitely not the fries. 

Greg had ordered two sandwiches, blaming his cravings but Harry read that one should avoid giving into those cravings. It was obvious that he hadn’t been reading the mandatory books for their group. 

He felt Louis’ concerned gaze on him, “Haz, why aren’t you eating?” 

Before answering, he made sure to take three deep breaths because he knew he might go off, “I don’t know, Louis… you tell me.” He made a show of rubbing his stomach, glaring at Greg as he continued to eat. 

“You’ve been acting really weird all day Harry, what’s going on?” 

Harry couldn’t stop if he tried; he just burst into full on sobs, running into the bathroom. He didn’t mean to be a bitch, despite the circumstances he loved being pregnant and he had been so good up till this point. He wanted to be like the sunshine to everyone, and he loved his bump and couldn’t wait to get bigger. He didn’t want to be like this. It was all Greg’s fault. 

“Harry?” Louis’ voice echoed against the tile, Harry ran to him, burrowing his face into his neck. 

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to,” Harry cried, holding his belly as Louis rubbed his back. He was starting to calm down again but he didn’t want Louis to hate him and think he was a misery to be around. 

“Don’t apologize. It’s fine, all right? You want me to take you home?” Louis whispered, kissing his cheek. Harry shook his head, because he wanted to be with Louis. Just without Greg. 

“I love being pregnant, I’m not a bitch,” Harry mumbled into Louis’ neck, his eyes slowly starting to dry. 

“Of course you’re not, you’re lovely. Harry, I know you’re not going to be in the best mood all the time, but you’re still the happiest pregnant person I know.” 

Harry smiled as Louis stroked his cheek, wiping away the tears still there. “I mean, who else would buy a crop top to wear while pregnant? You have to stop being so hard on yourself.” 

“Can you make Greg leave?” Harry hiccupped. 

“I’m sure I can think of something, now come on, I’ll pick you something up on the way there,” Louis grabbed his hand, walking them out of the bathroom. 

Harry sat back down, letting Louis finish while answering his mother’s texts. His stomach was aching for food, and the smell was so tempting but he couldn’t do it. He was saved when Louis suddenly pulled out his phone, groaning. 

“I’m sorry, Greg, something’s come up and I need to go to my dad’s office, is it okay if my friend Liam drives you home?” Louis looked up at Greg apologetically, who was looking between Harry and Louis. 

“Well can’t you just drop me off at Harry’s with him?” Harry was about to cry again, he wanted to be away from Greg as soon as possible.

“Actually, Harry needs to come with me, it’s baby stuff, I know you understand,” Louis smiled sympathetically, checking his phone to see if Liam was close by. 

“That’s odd that it’s in your dad’s office…” 

“WELL, it is and maybe that’s none of your business,” Harry snapped, his hunger reaching the point of him feeling faint, and he didn’t have it in him to remain neutral. 

\- - 

Harry sighed happily when he was back in Louis’ car, Liam having come to pick Greg up. He was waiting in the parking lot, as Louis was picking up the carryout from a vegetarian restaurant. His stomach was growling and he was smiling at everyone that passed, trying to prove that he was happy. He shifted his gaze when Louis’ phone buzzed with a new text message. He picked it up from Louis’ seat to check that it wasn’t anything urgent, when he saw that it was from an unsaved number. 

He knew Louis would not exactly be upset with him but this situation felt odd. The number had sent text messages prior to this one and none of them had been responded to. They all consisted of detailed threats towards Louis, about what would happen if this person had the opportunity to hurt him. Situations like these were always harder to deal with, because people tended to be quicker in defending the ones they loved than defending themselves, and Harry was really worried that this person would be honest to their word. 

“I got you some of that fast pick up soup as well,” Louis handed the carry out over to Harry as he closed the car door, Harry quickly exiting out of the text messages. 

Harry tore open the box, about to eat his weight in food before Louis could even pull out of the parking lot. He was not sure who was sending the malicious texts to Louis, but he had an inkling of whom, and he knew that Monday morning he was going to know for sure. 

_ _ 

-Louis-

Remembering to smile was the key. The entire bottom floor of the Styles’ house was filled with women, mostly Harry’s family for the long awaited baby shower. The house was covered with blue and grey elephants, aligned with the nursery theme. Harry was sitting in-between Anne and Gemma, as he was fawned over and his stomach rubbed. They were not going to open gifts until at least another half hour, so Louis was going to keep to eating in the kitchen until then, hiding out.

He was of course introduced to every woman there, mostly Anne’s sisters and mother and aunts and cousins and whoever had the time to make it. That left Louis in a very awkward position as Anne introduced him to her mother, with the basic subtext of ‘This is the boy who impregnated our baby’. Harry’s neighbors were also there as well as Little Mira, who walked around eating sugar cookies, leaving a trail of crumbs behind her. Harry’s dad was out in the backyard, obviously just avoiding the people inside and filling extra water balloons for one of the games they were supposed to play. 

Most sounds were of chatter and small talk, it was not until Harry’s youngest aunt arrived that the noise exploded. She had flown from Colorado, pulling in her two suitcases behind her. Gemma and Harry ran to greet her, Anne eagerly walking behind them, broad smiles on all of their faces. 

“Okay, so is _he_ here?” Louis heard her ask Harry, he quickly tried to go deeper into the kitchen, away from the table of food, and pretending to grab a drink before he heard heels walking into the kitchen. He walked out to meet her, standing again near the table of food. 

“Hi, I’m Harry’s Aunt Sophie, I hope he’s told you about me,” She smiled; she was absolutely gorgeous, dark hair pulled into a crown of braids. She resembled Anne a lot, which meant she also reminded him of Harry. She looked to be only a bit older than Gemma, which Louis remembered made sense since Harry had told him there was a big age gap between Anne and her. Her green eyes sparkled, as she looked Louis up and down. 

“Well, leave it to Harry to snag a gorgeous boy,” she complimented, causing Louis to blush.

“Have you seen him?” Louis squeaked not really sure how to respond appropriately when given a compliment by one of the most beautiful people he has ever seen. He swore Harry’s family was made of veelas. 

“Yes, he’s beautiful, my little angel.” She grabbed a handful of chips from the bowl, watching Harry in the foyer from where they stood. “You know, I feel as though I can be honest with you, and I have to say when Anne told me the news I was not surprised.” 

Louis furrowed his eyebrows at the comment, he thought she was going to be cool but suddenly it seemed as though she thought very little of Harry. He did not know what would cause her to say that, or what she was trying to imply. 

“I mean,” she continued, her voice lowering more as she spoke, “I warned Anne that he was a little sexual creature, before I got married I lived close by and Harry was over my house all the time. He would go to my lingerie drawer, he didn’t think I knew, and would try it on. I caught him once, ran out so fast of the room so he would not know I saw him. I didn’t want to embarrass him. He was a sweet little minx.” 

Louis stared hard at the plate of powdered cookies; this was _weird_ , just _weird_. Not because Harry tried on lingerie, that was always a nice thought and he’d already seen him in lingerie. What was weird was hearing Sophie explain to him how sexual Harry was. He was blushing hard, not really knowing how to respond so he just laughed. 

“I’m glad to see we get along, you’ll be seeing a lot more of me. I’m staying until the summer; Anne can’t miss any more days from work so I will be taking Harry to his appointments. Only reason I agreed was because I love Harry and my husband started a new project at work which means late nights and zero sex drive.” 

Louis nodded awkwardly, wanting to escape when he was saved by Anne when she announced that it was time to open the presents. They both walked over to the living room, where everyone was beginning to crowd, Louis was shoved to sit next to Harry on the couch, Gemma next to him with a notebook, ready to write the gift and gift giver for thank you cards. 

Harry and Louis had to share the gift opening, but Louis thought it should have been solely Harry because he was not exactly sure how to respond to some of the gifts he received, such as a breastfeeding cover scarf. Harry cooed about how cute it was, much to the pleasure of the blonde shorthaired woman sitting in the rocking chair, Louis thought he remembered her as one of Anne’s cousins. 

When the gift time had finally come to a close, Harry had gifts ranging from elephant stuffed toys to ten bottles of lotion and pacifiers, to baby wraps. Harry was as happy as could be, talking about what he needed and how he was getting it all, all in the correct color scheme. The party ended with games about who could remember the baby supplies in the basket, blindfolded diaper changing with baby dolls in less than a minute, using a string to guess the size of Harry’s “baby belly” (the only one Harry actually won), and lastly a very strange water breaking game outside that involved water balloons that sort of freaked Louis out. 

Harry made sure everyone had a spa in a jar party favor he had made before they left, and gave Mira the two baby dolls. He was exhausted, his sweet sleepy face dying to be kissed and stroked. Harry begged to help before his Aunt Sophie cut him off with a ‘sit your ass down’, Harry complying out of pure exhaustion. 

Harry’s dad made a reappearance to help Gemma, Louis, Anne, and Sophie carry all of the gifts to their rightful place in the nursery, the former guest bedroom. The nursery was mostly completed, the walls were painted the blue Harry wanted, and the little grey elephants were all over the walls. The beautiful crib and quilt laid elegantly in the center of the room. The changing and dressing table set in the corner had a little barrier around it, so once Sage started to move around he would not fall off of it. 

Harry’s own bed already had a side crib that attached to his bed, since he was going to breastfeed and newborns usually needed to be close to their carrier anyway. Harry had asked for the crib to be placed in his room, but his mother insisted that if they did not keep it in the nursery, all their hard work to paint it would go to waste and that Sage could not always think he could get what he wanted, or he would be too spoiled and needy. 

Louis turned around when he heard someone walk into the nursery, to see Harry clutching the softest stuffed grey elephant, stroking its long ear. Louis smiled at him, welcoming him to stand next to him. They both watched as Anne and Sophie decided the best place for his rocking chair, in between the crib and changing table. 

“Now, we are going to have to go downstairs so you can open my gift, I wanted to wait until all of those people left, because obviously my gift is going to be the best,” Sophie clapped her hands together, leading the way with her loud heels. 

Sophie had the gifts shipped to the Styles’ household prior to her arrival in order for them to be there in time. She had obviously married a very wealthy man since she was not working currently and seemed to have a lot of overseas trips with her girlfriends. Louis did not realize how big the gifts were until she, along with the help of Gemma, dragged two large boxes into the living room. They were obviously going to be nice. 

“Okay, open this one first,” Harry smiled excitedly before cutting the lid off the brown, cardboard box. 

“I made sure they used a plain box so you wouldn’t be able to see what’s inside, and your parents already fixed them up,” She smiled as Harry finished opening it, gasping when he finally saw what was inside. 

It was a beautiful pram, designed in Harry’s beloved elephant pattern. 

“I got it specially ordered, and I also have a card for you but open the other one before!” 

The next one was a three-wheeled convertible stroller, still following the same theme. It looked a bit more practical for once the baby began to be more active, and like the modern stroller most parents use. 

“That’s more athletic so you can use it when you go to the zoo and places, it is more practical but less adorable,” Harry ran over to hug his aunt, very pleased with his gifts. “I knew you’d love them and I couldn’t just get any old stroller for you. Now here is your card.” 

The card contained a gift card to a spa treatment, a special prenatal massage. He was supposed to do it once he was eight months. 

_ _ 

They ordered Thai takeout, making sure that the food they got Harry wasn’t spicy, Louis and Sophie helping Anne choose since they both had actually been to Thailand. Louis had spent a month there, and knew the basics of the cuisine, and he was excited for Harry’s family to try it for the first time. 

After dinner, Louis and Harry were able to sneak in some alone time in the nursery while the rest of Harry’s family gushed over Sophie’s story of her recent trip to India. Harry rested his head on Louis’ shoulder, his arms wrapped protectively around his stomach. 

“You know… I hope the baby is like you,” Harry whispered like it was a confession that he should be ashamed of, and Louis knew the subtext of it. 

He stared at Harry gently, placing his own hand on the baby bump, “I don’t know about that Harry, I think he’d be pretty wonderful if he was like you.” 

Harry shook his head sadly, his eyes filling with tears; he began to speak again wetly, “I don’t just mean _that_ , I mean everything about me.” He played with the loose string on Louis’ shirt, “I don’t want him to be a hermaphrodite, and I don’t want that kind of stress on him. I remember being so little and having to get pricked with needles and having so much medication to take and always having to go to the doctor. It was just hard, especially when you don’t even understand it.” 

Louis felt so much sympathy that it physically hurt him, when he was a kid he only had to go to the doctor maybe three times a year. But he really didn’t think Harry needed to hear sympathy right now, because Harry was one of the most amazing people alive, Louis was sure of it. He was so kind and special and deserved everything in this world. He did not need someone aiding him in the thought process that he should be pitied, like anything about him was _bad_. 

“You know, Harry, that’s pretty fucked up. You’re one of the most beautiful people in this world - I really believe that. You are happy and different and you don’t really care all that much about what people think _and_ you don’t want our son to be like that? I mean you love being pregnant, and you planned on carrying before our little accident so why are you talking about it like it’s a curse?” 

“I do love being the way I am, but you don’t understand how hard it was for my mom. She was always so stressed out and worried about me, from bullying to my hormone levels, sometimes I think it was harder for her than me,” Harry smiled sadly, his mind traveling. 

“Harry, don’t think about that right now, they are going to check him as soon as he’s born, okay?” Louis rubbed his back, trying to physically take the stress from him. 

“You know, I’ve actually been thinking, Haz. I think I know what I want to name our next kid if he’s a boy,” Louis laughed lightly. 

Harry smiled a little, still hanging onto the shirt string, “and what’s that?”’ 

“Merwyn.” 

Harry’s previous worries were momentarily forgotten the minute he hears the name, “Louis! That is a crazy name! He would get made fun of!” 

“No, that’s an awesome name it is like a mix between Merlin and LOTR, it is pure genius,” Louis laughed, Harry squinting his eyes and shaking his head in disgust. 

“Whatever, Louis. We are never naming any of our babies that,” Harry giggled, before staring at him intently. “But do you mean that really? That you want us to have more kids together?” 

“Yes, I mean of course not any time soon, but when we’re older I definitely want to have more kids with you,” Louis smiled, looking down at the dark carpet. 

Harry quickly turned to kiss Louis, clutching onto him tightly, Louis knew that meant a lot to him, and he meant every word of it. 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And a baby is born!  
> Thank you for being patient! I am currently working on the last chapter, Chapter 10. I made Chapter 9 longer than my other chapters because you guys deserve it after waiting for me! I am trying (and succeeding) in making Chapter 10 very long as well. This will not be rushed, I promise. A huge thank you to everyone who reads this and leaves me such lovely messages.

-Harry-

Harry groaned as he tried to maneuver out of the bathroom stall, one of the straps on his book bag getting hung on the lock. When he was finally able to free himself, he discovered that Niall was in there with him. Harry never really knew what had exactly happened between Niall and Louis (Louis always avoided the topic and Harry was too exhausted to push further), but he was aware that they were still not on speaking terms and Harry and Louis mostly sat alone at lunch these days.

Niall awkwardly kept his head down, staring at the sink as he avoided eye contact. Harry wanted to say something, not exactly out of malice, but just to get some inkling of what took place between them. 

“Haven’t seen you ‘round?” Harry turned the faucet on, scrubbing his hands nervously as he waited for Niall to respond.

He mumbled back a reply of, “why would I be?” before quickly walking out of the restroom.

Harry rolled his eyes before he petted his belly, admiring the kicking of his growing boy and the softness of his T-shirt that his aunt had bought him. This reminded him that he was supposed to meet her in the front office for his lunch. She insisted on bringing him a fresh lunch everyday, and Harry knew that in part it was simply because she was bored at his house alone. Harry would never complain though because she made him the best lunches.

“That looks good,” Louis smiled, as he sat down with his tray. Harry felt guilty for not reminding his aunt to bring Louis some as well, watching as the fruit salad wiggled on his tray.

They ate mostly in a comfortable silence, Louis briefly mentioning a new movie he wanted them to watch and talking about how far he was along in writing his salutatorian speech. Louis had acted as though he was short of an Olympic gold medal when he found out that he was second in his class. Harry could not possibly understand being upset about being _second_ in his class, but he comforted Louis as much as he could. And when it got too out of hand, he used Lovebug as a distraction, which seemed to work for every case thus far.

_ _ 

Harry was almost 30 weeks, which meant he would be on bed rest and he would have to be out of school early. The school had reluctantly agreed to allow Harry to start work and/or projects that would compensate for the amount of school he was going to miss. This meant that Louis was at Harry’s house every afternoon trying to help Harry complete the monstrous amount of work he had.

Louis sighed as he pushed Harry’s laptop towards him, “That is B- worthy. I think we’re done with that so you should probably start practicing presenting it to me.”

Harry had to turn in an 8 - page essay and a PowerPoint of 20 slides for his History 102 class. He was going to have to present his PowerPoint in front of his classmates, which was terrifying in and of itself, but with a huge bump that drew everyone’s attention it made matters much worse. Harry would never have described himself as shy but he also was not the best public speaker.

“Okay, so I’m going to go downstairs and get a drink. How bout you set up to practice?” Just as Louis turned around to ask if Harry wanted anything, he bumped into his Aunt Sophie.

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” She apologized, kissing Louis’ cheek as she walked by with a tray of snacks.

“I brought you guys some snacks, I know you’re both working _so_ hard and probably need a little ‘pick me up’.”

Louis smiled nervously at her and Harry knew it was because he was scared she was going to bring up something sexual again. As much as Harry loved her, she made him just as uncomfortable when she tried to be his “cool aunt.”

Not one to disappoint, she left the room with a wink and, “keep your phone on, Haz, so I can warn you if you guys need to do…anything and your parents are home.”

“Aunt Sophie!” Harry blushed, shutting the bedroom door behind her before giving Louis an apologetic look.

Louis laughed as he walked over to the tray of pretzels decked with chocolate and chunks of banana. Two glasses of iced water with lemon were placed neatly on napkins on each side of the tray. His aunt was always finding some excuse to act like she was a housewife on a reality TV show, once even inviting a bunch of her girlfriends over at her husband’s business dinner to see if they would create drama. The plan had failed and her dreams of starring on a spinoff, she titled herself, The Real Housewives of Denver, were crushed.

Harry grabbed his note cards and stood in front of Louis nervously. “Okay, so my presentation has to be at least ten minutes, can you time it on your phone?”

Louis tipped his head encouragingly and sat through Harry practicing his presentation three times before finally making it to 10 minutes and 15 seconds. Then Harry wanted to practice it again five more times to make sure it was 10 minutes and 15 seconds each time. He finally stopped when his ankles started to swell and Sage had had enough of an empty stomach.

“I think you’ve got it,” Louis started to pack his backpack and guilt hit Harry as he remembered that Louis had his own finals to prepare for due to the fact seniors always finished school early.

“Thank you so much Louis.” Harry sat on his bed exhaustedly, propping his feet up on a pillow.

“I mean it, honestly. You’ve helped me so much.”

The last thing Harry could remember before being woken up for dinner is being kissed on the forehead and Louis saying something along the lines of, “anything for you.”

_ _ 

-Louis- 

“How was your presentation?” Louis mumbled without looking up from his laptop, his lunch forgotten beside him as he focused fully on the study guide in front of him.

He heard a sigh as Harry sat down next to him. “I don’t know… I felt pretty comfortable with the material until they kept laughing while I was talking… and that just made me more nervous! So I screwed up a lot.”

Louis looked up angrily at this, “and your teacher didn’t stop them?”

“Lou, he’s ancient,” Harry pulled his bag over his shoulder and opened the lid to his lettuce wraps.

“He’s hard hearing, that’s why he’s retiring after this school year,” Harry sighed.

Louis was watching distractedly as he began to eat, his brain fried due to studying, when he noticed the most likely cause of Harry’s classmates’ laughter. On Harry’s chest were two wet marks where Harry had begun to lactate. He was not exactly sure how Harry had not noticed, but he was not even going to start questioning Harry. He was blameless in this situation.

“Oh god, Harry,” Louis scampered to grab his old jacket that he had shoved to the bottom of his backpack as the weather started to get warm.

“Here, wear this.”

“Louis! It’s like a 100 degrees out and I’m pregnant, do you want me to die?” Harry asked incredulously, pushing Louis’ jacket filled hands away.

“Then change shirts with me,” Louis insisted.

Harry looked down to see why Louis was so persistent when he saw the marks. “Oh no…” his eyes became glassy as they filled with tears, he leaned his face into his hands, covering his eyes.

“There’s nothing to be embarrassed about,” Louis quickly stated, trying to figure out how they were going to work this out.

“Just change shirts with me, I’ll wear the jacket over it.”

“Louis…” Harry cried, ignoring the looks he was getting from the students at the table adjacent to them. “I will just leak through _your_ shirt.”

Louis did not know how this worked, or how to prevent leaking so he just went with the next best thing that came to his mind, “Okay, okay. You have those band-aids in your backpack, right?”

It took a while for Harry to agree but before his next class, Louis was wearing Harry’s shirt and a hot jacket over it. Harry left the bathroom in a Spider-Man shirt and band-aids over his nipples.

_ _ 

Harry was exhausted. As he was losing more sleep due to his baby’s restlessness; he was waking up in the morning with bruises on his abdomen from where Sage was being an unrelenting little kicker. The bruises amazed everyone, and while Louis was very upset that their sweet little demon baby was treating Harry this way, he had told Harry that he was secretly impressed.

His legs were cramping daily, only being able to stand for a couple of minutes at a time. Louis was massaging his ankles and legs every day, anything to relieve the pain.

While Harry had always been “ditzy”, he could admit it to himself, his pregnancy brain was making him question his existence. He washed his hair twice once after forgetting that he had already rinsed it. He also found himself placing _everything_ in the fridge, from his books to bread. He eventually started looking for everything in the fridge. The fridge had become his storage unit.

He found himself caring less about his outer appearance. He wasn’t spending much time on his hair, simply keeping it up. Moisturizing his face and stomach at night was all he could manage. He tried to calm Sage down every night in hopes that he would not insist on kicking half way through the night. Harry would rub his stomach with essential oils; play instrumental music (from various movie soundtracks that Louis had burned on a CD for him). He even tried singing himself, which seemed to calm Sage down a little bit, before the booger got bored and decided doing flips was much more fun. 

Sage was simply hyper though. He was always flipping about and making his presence known. Harry knew Louis was crazy and if his baby was already crazy in the womb, Harry knew he was in for an exciting 18 years (20 really, because Harry did not think he would be able to handle Sage leaving at 18 years old, he would still be a baby). The dark-haired boy had considered more than once changing Sage’s beloved nickname from Lovebug to Tasmanian Devil.

_ _ 

Sage had kicked his way through Harry’s shower, reminding him of his strong legs. Harry had hopped that since he had a full belly, Sage would have fallen asleep but his baby boy was acting as though he was just given a red bull. Louis had called before he took his shower, informing him that he was finally getting an early night-in since last Monday. Harry congratulated him bitterly.

He went straight for his bathrobe after his shower, not even rubbing himself down with his towel and tying his hair up in a bun. He then jumped (as much as he could) onto his bed, avoiding hitting the bedside baby crib. Barbie was waiting on his pillow for a cuddle, which Harry happily gave. He had not been giving Barbie the proper attention he deserved due to his new hectically exhausting life. Harry held his stomach as he dozed off, too tired to even pull the covers over himself.

_ _ 

By the beginning of June, he was officially done with the school year, and that meant finally not having to worry about going to the doctor once a week conflicting with his school schedule. June had arrived faster than he had expected though, his caesarean section scheduled for July 2 approaching quickly.

His aunt rented a condo by the hospital from a family friend, keeping enough clothes there and a “delivery day” bag, as she called it, so that they would have somewhere to stay. After a three- hour drive once a week, Harry hardly wanted to go back home. He missed Louis and would definitely be there for his graduation, but by the third week Harry wanted to stay in the condo so he could avoid a long drive.

His aunt was more than happy to stay as well since she was the one driving. His parents came during the weekend, asking about his appointments. His mother was particularly interested in what the lactation consultant had spoken with him about, though she mostly had stated that she was going to see how well the breastfeeding went after Sage had arrived.

After every appointment, he called Louis who was dealing with his parents and graduation coming up. He had already started packing his stuff for his new apartment in town, which grieved his parents beyond belief. Louis would have happily stayed at home if his parents had been more supportive. The younger boy had no problem with any of this because it would simply just give them more privacy with Sage when Harry visited.

His graduation was on Saturday, which meant Harry was finally going to be home for a while before his next appointment. The last time he would be home without Sage outwardly present and that was both exciting and terrifying.

_ _ 

-Louis- 

Commencement was only a few days away, which meant Louis had to practice his speech every day. He had always been a pretty good public speaker; it was easier for him to speak to a large group of people than a one-on- one conversation. Even though, he was still fairly nervous.

Lenox Schaper and Kristine Mukoda were also delivering speeches, so he was spending the majority of his time, unfortunately, with them. It was not that Louis minded these girls; they got along well enough in their classes. But Lenox was the Valedictorian and Louis’ competition throughout High School, and she kept feeling the need to rub that in which was making these practices particularly difficult. Louis did not know Kristine Mukoda as well; she was the Class President two years in a row, and all over the school in various clubs and organizations. She was the pride of the faculty and staff as she was on the local news once for her work overseas for Habitat for Humanity in Lesotho. The story ran about a young, local girl who cried when she left and the huge difference she made there while representing their school.

Because the three of them were giving speeches, they had to stay the longest, even show up for extra practice time. Their principal would pace between the lines of chairs in the arena that the school rented every year for graduation. Making them do their speeches three times each.

“Remember, we want this to run as professionally as possible on Saturday. Everyone dress accordingly, and if you follow the rules things will go smoothly and you will be out of here quicker,” Principal Guillory spoke solemnly, her hair curled prettily as though she was testing her look for Saturday.

Louis, Lenox, and Kristine were the last ones allowed to leave, given an extra talking to about being nervous and making the school proud. They also had to take at the least fifty pictures because they were giving speeches and so they would be placed in Sherman Regional High School’s “hall of fame.”

The parking lot was still full of stragglers hanging out by the time Louis was allowed to leave. Louis passed by Niall, Liam, and Zayn, who were huddled together, avoiding any awkward eye contact with Louis.

Brennan was flirting with a freshman boy who had no reason whatsoever to be there other than the fact that Brennan wanted to show him off. He wanted to warn the boy that Brennan was nothing but a very terrible mistake, but he didn’t know the boy well enough. What Louis did know was that Brennan would still be hanging around the high school after graduation, never being able to really leave until he was forced out. Louis pitied him.

When Louis arrived home, his mother cornered him, asking if he was hungry or if there was anything she could do. She had been sucking up to him for the past two weeks, trying to subtly convince him to not move out. Louis respected his parents enough not to make it so obvious that he could not wait to get away from them, but he had also made sure to make it obvious that this was going to happen.

“Thank you, but I’m having dinner with Harry’s family. He’s coming back home for graduation,” Louis avoided facing his mother, knowing that she was about to go on another rant.

“Why are you always over there? I thought his parents didn’t even like you?” She spoke with so much disgust that Louis naturally became defensive.

“Mom, they are sort of okay with everything now. Well… as okay as they can be,” Louis added on second thought, “you need to move on already.”

“Well, I’m - I’m sorry,” His mother choked, her eyes becoming teary.

“I’m sorry that I had to watch my son who had so much damn potential be turned into a kid stuck attending community college because he’s going to be a father at 18!”

She gasped for air as her tears turned into full on sobbing before gaining enough control to start screaming, “SO HOW CAN YOU ASK ME TO MOVE ON! MY ONLY CHILD WHO WAS SO PERFECT FOR ME WAS RUINED IN A YEAR!” She flapped her hand helplessly in his direction.

Louis turned away before he started crying himself. He never wanted to disappoint his parents but at the same time he was not upset with who he had become. His practically nonexistent father had never been there for him when he needed him, or simply wanted him there. He was having multiple affairs, leaving his mother alone to “raise” Louis, although she did everything at a bare minimum. Ultimately replacing the motherly love with unneeded pressure.

“Well you guys disappointed me.” Louis walked to the stairs, ignoring his mother screaming about how they tried to give him everything. Louis wanted to respond with, “but always falling short on the things that mattered most” but he knew it was a lost cause; his parents had grown callous to their own lack of care. They had worked too hard to convince themselves that they were good parents; nothing could break through that delusion now.

_ _

Harry was lying on the couch, feet propped up on two pillows, when Louis was given entrance into the cozy house. He waved at Louis nonchalantly, too wrapped in a baby magazine that was specifying the safest materials for babies with sensitive skin.

“You must be exhausted,” Louis commented, sitting down at the end of the couch. Harry smiled tiredly, nodding as he placed the magazine on the living room table.

“I just want him out already,” Harry sighed, rubbing his bump sweetly.

“I didn’t think I’d get to the point where I was ready to hold him in my arms, but these past few days have been so hard. I can’t walk anywhere without my ankles swelling, and I can’t sleep at night because that’s when he’s most active.”

“I’m afraid that won’t change once he’s here,” Louis smiled sympathetically, gently stroking Harry’s large bump.

“But I bought a few things for you, that I least hope helps.” Louis pulled a little gift bag out of his book bag.

Harry eagerly sat up, tiredly rubbing his weak eyes before being handed the gift. Louis watched as Harry unwrapped the silky red sleeping mask and relaxing lavender body lotion.

“I know it’s small, I just thought it might help a little when I saw it. Anyways, I’m glad you’re back home for a while.” Louis held Harry’s hand tightly, Harry smiling at him sweetly.

“Oh stop it, it’s wonderful.” Harry looked dazed as he touched the gifts lovingly, his mind practically gone from exhaustion.

“Surprisingly enough, I don’t have a sleeping mask. And even if I did, it wouldn’t be nearly as beautiful as this one. I’ll feel like Marilyn Monroe or someone,” He finished with his wonderfully memorable kitten laugh, his head thrown back with the force of it.

Louis knew Harry’s back had been killing him. He has always had bad back pain but combined with the pregnancy it was almost unbearable. Louis could tell he was in a lot of pain now with the way he slowly lowered himself onto the couch again.

“Do you need anything?” Louis asked, rubbing Harry’s swollen ankles.

“Could you get me a glass of water,” Harry groaned, looking frail.

“Absolutely.”

“With ice and lemon, please,” Harry added quickly as Louis walked out of the living room.

Louis would never exactly describe himself as annoyingly nosy, but when it concerns Harry as the topic of discussion, he is of course going to want to listen. Which is why when he heard the hushed voices of Harry’s mother and aunt in the kitchen, he could not help but want at least a gist of the conversation. After all, why were they being so secretive about Harry when pretty much everything else was already out in the open.

“You know I want what’s best for him, Sophie, that’s not even fair. Besides that mean boy won’t even be there next year,” Anne seemed close to tears, her voice quivering with a mixture of anger and sadness.

“Why wouldn’t you let him be homeschooled? He could spend all day at home with Sage and still get a high school diploma. After all he’s been through this school year, it’s not fair to send him back there,” Sophie’s agitated voice etched with more volume rung throughout the small kitchen.

“Shh!” Anne chastised, before starting angrily again, “I am his mother! Of course I want what is best for him! How dare you!”

“Then you would want him to be homeschooled. It’s that simple.”

“Why can’t I just send him to another school? He won’t get anything done if he’s alone with Sage all day,” Anne reasoned, her voice strong again as she grew in frustration.

“I can hire a tutor! I will cover the cost as long as you let him stay home. Don’t make him restart with a bunch of kids that won’t even want to hang out with him,” She was pleading now, refusing to give up this fight.

“There you go again with the money! Throwing your money around in our faces as though we aren’t willing to give our children whatever they need-“

Louis knew it was time to stop listening, whenever finances are brought into anything he became uneasy. He knew Harry’s family was not poor, average middle class, but he also knew they could not afford the luxuries his aunt was providing him. And he also still needed to get Harry his water. He walked into the kitchen as though he was not aware of what was taking place, both of the women smiling at him innocently. The fridge was now decorated with Louis’ graduation invitation and ultrasound photos of Sage throughout various stages.

When Louis returned with the water, Harry was fast asleep, sleep mask on, his mouth open and snoring peacefully. He smiled before setting the glass on a coaster. It bothered him that Harry had been having a harder time at school than he was sharing with Louis. After all, Louis did not have any classes with Harry; he could not keep an eye on him all the time. Which was why Harry should have told him.

_ _

The dinner was good, as expected, the table a little tense as Anne and Sophie avoided talking to each other. Harry’s father oblivious as he lovingly doted on Anne, who had recently bought him a new, top notch mini refrigerator for his beer and a new T.V. as an early Father’s Day present. They had placed them in the basement, which they had now allowed him to have his full domain over. He was overjoyed. Though Anne seemed to benefit from it just as much, she now had the living room to herself.

Louis still did not feel exactly comfortable being left alone with Harry’s dad but he considered it progress when his dad smiled at him as he walked up from the basement. Though he was pretty sure he was just happy because he was finally given a real space for himself. He knew that David was overprotective of Harry due to his health and simply because Harry did not exactly fit the “male” mold, so he knew people were going to be harsh about him out of ignorance. And Louis respected that to an extent.

Sophie spoke mostly to Harry and Louis, asking Louis about what time they should arrive at his graduation to get good seats. This perked David up, who added as politely as possible, “are we all going to that?”

“Yes, David, we are, Louis is giving a speech,” Anne smiled toward Louis encouragingly.

“Well, actually, I wanted to talk about that. The student’s giving speeches have special seating for their guests. And since most of my family are going, I really only have one seat left and I was going to give it to Harry,” Louis watched as Harry’s face turn suddenly panic-stricken.

“Oh, that’s fine! We’ll just get there early to make sure the rest of us can get good seats,” Anne checked her phone before adding, “Gemma is just getting done with her finals, but I’m sure she will be there.”

_ _

As much as Louis wanted to talk about Harry’s school year and discomfort with sitting in the reserved sections, he knew it was not going to be tonight. Harry looked like he was about to pass out so Louis simply kissed him goodnight and decided to save it for a little while longer.

_ _

-Harry-

Harry walked nervously into the arena, terrified at the idea of having to meet Louis’ extended family without Louis even being there to protect him. Though, it was Harry’s fault. Louis had told him to get there about thirty minutes early so that Louis could introduce him before he had to leave to go backstage. Harry had planned to arrive perfectly early due to how anxious he was about meeting the family. But his vision was becoming so blurry and his gas was terrible, and he was in the middle of washing the other half of Sage’s clothes and blankets because he had read online that newborn skin was still too sensitive. His mother confirmed this and told him it could wait, but Harry’s stubborn pregnancy brain insisted that he needed to get this done now because what if he did not find the time after Louis’ graduation.

By the time his mother was screaming at him that he was late, he had already called Louis while he was getting dressed to tell him not to worry about saving him a spot, that he was just going to sit with his own family. Louis would not have it though, telling him where his seat was. So here Harry was now, ten minutes before the graduation was to start, shakily walking toward Louis’ family. They were near the front of the stage, which only made things much worse.

“Hello,” Harry greeted, his black maternity jeans feeling uncomfortably tight. And he was fairly certain that one of the buttons had popped off of his floral button up.

There were several, “I’m not trying to be judgmental, I just can’t help it” looks from Louis’ grandparents. After shaking hands with everyone, Harry was told to sit down next to Louis’ grandfather, Sebastian. He seemed to be the friendliest of the bunch, but Harry soon found out it most likely because he was senile and did not understand the situation enough to be upset about it.

“So, how long have you and Louis been friends?” He shouted, a wide smile on his face.

Harry thought he was being cute, so he responded cheerfully, “for a while now.”

“You must know then,” He leaned in to whisper in Harry’s ear, which turned out to simply be one volume less.

“Is he interested in courting any of these young ladies?”

“Pardon me?” Harry laughed nervously, he was not sure if Sebastian was playing a joke on him.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” he smiled, turning to look at Harry, “dating, I meant.”

“Oh, no, sir, he isn’t.” Harry shook his head happily; he had always had a way with the elderly. He knew that most intersex males hid it when his grandparents were young, believing they were some form of freak of nature. And some of them never really knew exactly, as they were straight so the issue of pregnancy never took place. Most died at a young age though with the lack of modern medicine to stabilize their health.

“Well,” He smiled, “what about you?”

“Oh,” Harry gawked, before whispering, “No, no. Never me. Or Louis.”

Sebastian was about to speak again, when the graduation began.

Louis’ speech was well delivered and humorous, a lot better than the other dreary speeches Harry had to sit through, needing desperately to pee. Urinating was a lot easier for a pregnant male than it was for a pregnant female Harry would admit that, but it still was uncomfortable having to pee every thirty minutes. Harry had had an overactive bladder before he was pregnant, so now it was the equivalent to a toddler.

After the ceremony, Harry and Louis had to take several pictures for Harry’s family. Louis’ mom was wearing an unpleasant smile, impatiently waiting for Louis.

When the time came for dinner, Harry promised his family to be home by 9:00 pm and walked closely with Louis to his car. Louis’ mother had ordered from a Greek catering company, having the family sit at a large table in a room Harry had never been in before. He sat between Louis and Sebastian, the safest people in the room.

“So Harry, tell me how this is going to work, your schooling along with the child.”

“What daycare are you sending the child to?”

“Has Jay approved of it?”

Louis’ grandmother immediately started off dinner with several questions directed towards Harry. Harry nervously told her that he was actually going to be home-schooled, completing his work online and having a tutor visit his house once a week to insure that he did all of his school work and helped with whatever he needed. Also that he would keep Sage at home with him.

“But how will you be able to focus on any of your schoolwork if you are taking care of a child that requires your attention at all times?”

“What about college?”

Harry would have rather been on a lunch date with Jay herself than have to answer all of these questions in front of such a large group, Louis’ little cousins staring curiously at him.

“I don’t…I don’t really know about college.”

“So he expects Louis to buy everything, while he ‘takes’ care of the child,” Harry heard her not so quietly whisper to the stoic, grey-haired woman next to her.

“I’m sorry but may I be excused? I should probably be heading home,” Harry got up and cleared his spot, all the while Louis’ family whispering and staring at each other awkwardly. He took his plate to the kitchen with Louis following after him.

“I’ll get my keys,” Louis did not even try to protest Harry leaving, getting in the car with Harry suspiciously.

They were pulling onto the highway when Louis finally spoke.

“You didn’t tell me you were being homeschooled next year?”

Harry nodded, keeping his head down as he tried to not cry; he was so damn sick of being questioned.

“What happened this year that you aren’t telling me? I overheard your aunt talking to your mom about the ‘really rough school year’ you had. I know there were some jerks in your class but, Harry, there had to be something else you’re not telling me.”

“You weren’t telling me everything, so why should I?” Harry said wetly, acting defiantly to avoid being the target.

“What are you talking about?”

“Brennan was threatening you and you never told me so I confronted him myself,” Harry rubbed at his eyes, trying to calm down for the baby’s sake.

“Harry, I didn’t do anything because I wasn’t bothered by it. He’s a loser and never actually did anything to me. That’s why I didn’t tell you, I didn’t want to stress you out,” Louis said exasperatedly, as though it should have made sense.

“And I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want you to get into trouble before graduation,” Harry felt like he was going to be sick, he was just so sleepy and had hardly anything to eat due to the constant questioning in that so called celebratory dinner.

“Harry, just tell me what happened,” Louis urged.

“Fine. Fine…you know that day I went home early because I told you I wasn’t feeling well? Well, I really wasn’t feeling well but it wasn’t pregnancy related. I told Brennan earlier that day to leave you alone but he just laughed. Then since he had study hall when I had gym, he asked Mr. Benet if he and his friends could join us for the day. And you know Mr. Benet has always loved Brennan so he didn’t even care if he was breaking school rules sitting in class with us. And then we were playing dodge ball, so they of course just went after me the entire time, hitting me first to get me out and throwing the ball too hard. Then afterwards when I went to the locker room to grab my things they just stood across from me and harassed me. I tried to ignore them but I got so tired of them… so I just threw my math book at them,” Harry said shakily, Louis had already pulled over, feeling the need to do it for their safety as he became angrier.

“The book hit Brennan on his knee or something and he got really angry so he started pushing me into the lockers and he just kept calling me names and yelling in my face. He got bored with that… because then he got his friends to help him throw me into the shower and they put the water on the hottest temperature and held the door closed so I couldn’t get out. I was so scared that the baby was going to get hurt from the amount of physical stress so I just kept crying and begging them to let me out! Eventually they ran off and so I called my aunt to pick me up. But I only told her that they called me names and that I wasn’t feeling well,” Harry was furiously wiping his eyes, holding onto Louis’ hand tightly.

“Why didn’t you tell me? You could have prevented him from graduating; you could have indirectly given him his comeuppance if you had just told me! I would have killed him… I could kill him now happily,” Louis raged, brushing Harry’s shoulder- length curls gently with his fingers.

“ _That’s_ why I didn’t tell you.”

“But Harry he’s a burnout… he’s gone. The only thing he will be doing at your school next year is driving around the parking lot dating underage boys, you wont’ have to deal with him.”

Harry groaned, “Louis, I don’t want to go back there, you don’t understand.”

“I’m just worried that this homeschooling thing isn’t going to work when you realize you don’t have time to do your schoolwork… so… so you’re going to end up quitting school,” Louis explained tentatively, not wanting to upset Harry.

“My parents would never let that happen. We have this all worked out, Louis! Don’t push me to go back, please.” Harry pursed his lips agitatedly.

Louis nodded silently as he drove back onto the highway, Harry wondered if he should not have told Louis about the dreaded incident, because he knew Louis was not one to forget.

_ _

“They finally moved in?” Louis said, looking at the outside décor of a newly inhabited house on Harry’s street.

“Yes, and my mom has already invited them over for dinner. I told her it had to be before I had Sage because once he’s born I will not have visitors,” Harry said sternly, even though he himself knew that was far from the truth, _everyone_ was coming to visit after he got out of hospital due to its distance.

Louis pulled into Harry’s driveway and kissed him sweetly before saying, “you’re not a mistake to me, at all. Don’t let them get to you.”

Harry smiled before walking longingly to his house for some food made with love and fresh bed sheets.

_ _

-Louis-

Louis was becoming antsy as Harry’s due date came nearer. They were leaving next week, where Harry would have to spend two days in the hospital before his C-section and a week afterward. Dr. Matthews was being cautious due to how young Harry was.

As eager as Louis was to see Sage, he was nervous about being a father. He was also having terrible dreams about Harry’s surgery that he knew were the cause of thinking about it nonstop. He had known that he loved Harry but never before had it been as clear to Louis just how much until the prospect of losing him was brought undesirably into the picture.

He did not want tell Harry this, regardless of how sweet it was, because that would only make Harry more nervous when he was already having a nervous breakdown. He had made an extra emergency bag and baby bag for the trip, though he already had them at the condo his aunt had rented from a family friend. He made Louis double check that the crib in the nursery and the bedside crib were safe, and from the sound downstairs, he had already made everyone in his family check, including Gemma.

He washed everything Sage owned in expensive, baby-safe soap, whether in the sink or by laundry machine. He had several pacifiers cleaned three times, then had them set neatly in the nursery and on a towel in the drawer of his beside table.

“He’s really going to be sleeping in here with me for quite a while…” Harry had explained to him, but Louis was sure that “quite a while” meant until Sage was five years old.

Louis had tried to calm him down with a supportive, “you’re going to be perfect” but Harry was still bubbling with anxiety, biting the side of his thumb and playing with his lips while he wore a dazed expression, obviously thinking deeply on other matters.

_ _ 

The night before they were going to leave, the Purnells, Harry’s new neighbors, were at their house for dinner. Louis spent the night unpacking his things into his new apartment and packing for his over a week stay at the hospital. So far he had his bedroom almost completely furnished, his mattress and bedspread set and an extra crib in case Sage needed to spend the night with him.

Harry had sent him various texts throughout the night; he seemed to be getting along with the daughter, Symone Purnell. He sent a picture of his hair after she had braided it, telling Louis that he would introduce them one day. Louis was happy that Harry had made a friend even after all the complaining he had done about having to dress nice when he is “about to give birth” and why his mother would do that when he was this uncomfortable.

Later that night, he called Harry to see how he was feeling. They would spend a night in the condo before going to the hospital.

“Can you pack those black and white sweatpants? I think I am going to wear them at least one day,” Harry asked, voice laced with drowsiness.

“Yeah,” Louis got up from bed, to pack the sweatpants. He had thought he was already done, but this phone call seemed to be precisely meant to add things to Louis’ bag.

“What about all of your toiletries? Make sure you bring a pillow, and also if you have one, some sort of mattress shield for the hospital bed. Or do you want to stay at the condo and have my mom sleep on the bed?”

“You’re telling me this _now_? And…I uh was planning on staying with you, let your mom sleep somewhere comfortable,” Louis double-checked his bathroom, making sure he packed a new toothbrush.

“Don’t forget to bring your slippers, I know you will need them,” Louis reminded Harry, but to no response.

“Harry?”

Louis ended the call knowing that Harry had most likely fallen asleep. He decided to take a quick shower, sweaty from all of the packing and unpacking. He fell asleep knowing that in a few days time he would be seeing Sage for the first time.

_ _

“Alright, we are leaving, you’re sure you don’t feel like it baby?” Anne asked gingerly, her heels clicking as she walked over to coddle Harry.

They had made it the condo safely, but after the long drive Harry was not in the mood to go out to eat. Louis had decided to opt out of dinner and stay with Harry, who was feeling sore from being cramped up in the car.

Harry nodded silently, holding Barbie close to his chest (he had insisted on bringing the fat, old cat).

“Well, okay. I’ll bring you and Louis something to eat,” She kissed Harry fervently on his cheek.

Harry’s dad looked regretful as he walked toward the door with Anne and Sophie.

“Honestly, dad, do you really think I’m going to have sex in this state?” Harry grumbled, petting his cat therapeutically.

His Aunt Sophie laughed boisterously opening the door for Anne and David, as soon as the couple was a safe distance away, she spoke as quietly as she could with the distance between them, “I won’t tell.”

Harry groaned as she closed the door, “Louis could you please take my pants off?”

Louis moved over to where Harry was now curled into a fetal position, Barbie now lying awkwardly as he could on his bump.

“Do you want to wear my sweatpants?” Louis spoke as he pulled down Harry’s black maternity jeans.

“S’ too hot. I’m gonna to take a cold shower, go to bed, wake up for dinner… then go back to bed,” Harry slurred his itinerary, his finger pointed drunkenly.

“Good,” Louis rubbed his thighs distractedly making Harry sigh contently.

“That cat needs to get off of your stomach,” Louis was about to make a grab for it, when Harry pulled that cat to his chest, an offended look on his face.

“Go take your cold shower, mama bear!” Louis took the cat from his arms, gently setting it on the floor for Harry’s sake.

“I sure hope you don’t treat our baby like that,” Harry said as he walked towards the bathroom, Barbie trotting happily after him.

_ _

-Harry-

Harry spent a restless two days in the hospital before his five o’clock cesarean section. The night before was mostly spent in nervous tears and hugs from his mother, his mom promising to be in the delivery room with him alongside Louis. His dad paced around the hospital anxiously coming back to discuss random gossip, this was probably killing him the most. Although Dr. Matthews did not believe Sage was intersex due to blood work, she still had to do more extensive testing once he was born. Harry was not ready for it either but he knew his dad did not want to have to go through it again.

His Aunt Sophie finally forced him to leave with her to run some errands, bringing back snacks and drinks for everyone besides Harry. His doctor had him on a special diet until he had to fast for several hours.

By the next morning, Harry was beyond scared and excited. He honestly could not wait to be able to hold Sage, rub his little nose, and wrap him up tightly into his new blanket that Harry had spent the past five months making.

Gemma called him every day wishing she were there, but her car was getting worked on and she had to play hostess for their grandmother who would be arriving at their house while they were still in the hospital.

Harry walked around the tiny room, making sure Sage’s clothes were ready in the large diaper bag and that the blanket was placed neatly in it as well, that way it would be easier to pull everything out at once. It made sense to him at least.

“Getting excited?” His mother had walked over to him, rubbing his back as he checked through all of supplies again.

Harry nodded in response, moving closer to his mother for a hug. He was tired of being pricked; he had gotten his blood drawn once a day the past two days. They wanted to keep checking certain levels before the surgery. Dr. Matthews came to see him twice a day, which annoyed Harry because he was always in the same condition as the last time she checked. He was also sick of being in the hospital room, and he still had a week left in it.

Louis, his dad, and Aunt Sophie were playing the Pirates of the Caribbean version of the Game of Life, Harry had opted out after the second time of losing miserably.

There was a knock on the door, before none other than Dr. Matthews walked in again.

“Feeling okay, Harry?” She smiled which was odd for her since she was usually like a fussy mother to Harry always getting onto him about _something_.

Harry shook his head again, not in the mood to talk due to his nerves.

“Good. Now,” there she began in her motherly tone, “I want you to get as much sleep as you possibly can and I don’t think you’re going to get it with all of these people in here.”

She looked around the room apologetically before continuing, “So I would suggest having only one guest stay the night tonight.”

“Oh Louis can,” Anne said quickly.

“Uh, I would really prefer it if you were here. Louis can be in the delivery room with you, but you know more about this and I can’t risk you not being here if something happens.”

Harry turned to Louis sadly, he really wanted Louis here with him but he also wanted his mother. But this was Louis’ baby as well and Harry thought he had a right to stay, especially since he had to miss so many appointments due to school.

“Louis can get here when you wake up, don’t worry about that,” Dr. Matthews read the expression on his face, trying to calm him down as much as possible.

So later Harry called Louis at three in the morning, since he had technically woken up, even if he fell back asleep the minute the call ended.

_ _

It was all a blur of being introduced to Dr. Graff, the pediatrician who specialized in intersex children and who would be inspecting Sage after he was born, to the anesthesia, getting swabbed with an antiseptic, and waiting as they cut through him. When he heard Sage’s angry little cry, he immediately began to cry himself. Louis tried best to describe the red, angry little baby through his own tears, before he was told to cut the umbilical cord. They swiftly showed Harry a glimpse of the dark-haired beauty before he was handed to the pediatrician for a general examination and drying up. Louis told him they were wrapping him up as he was being stitched. His mother continued to run her fingers through his hair, trying to keep him calm.

The “closing up” was taking longer than the delivery and Harry wanted to hold his baby. The closest Harry got was when they handed the baby to Louis who bent down so Harry could nuzzle his angel. Harry was then wheeled into his recovery room while Sage was taken to his extensive examination, which they promised would not take too terribly long. Harry had cried and begged Dr. Graff not to hurt his baby, all shame forgotten. He continued to cry as they gave him an IV.

Thirty minutes later his baby was finally given to him, they immediately handed Sage to Harry. He was the most beautiful baby Harry had ever seen, his light eyes staring at Harry, revealing doe eyes like Harry’s own and the most perfect lips fit for a doll. While his sweet little ears were covered in a little stars and stripes beanie for the fourth of July. A local nursing home had some of their occupants make these beanies for the newborns based on the month as a stimulating activity.

Harry stared for an hour until the lactation consultant came in to help him through his first feeding. He unwrapped his baby a smidge and removed the beanie as he moved him towards his chest, the consultant told him to lead Sage to him and make him attach himself. After a while, Sage finally latched on and began to happily eat away. While it did hurt a little, Harry could not help but smile in amazement. Louis was standing to his side, watching surreally.

“He looks like you,” Louis smiled, rubbing his thumb against Sage’s small cheek.

Harry beamed but countered him quickly, “I think he actually favors you a lot. His nose is too small for me to tell right now but I see you when I look at him.”

When Sage was finally done eating, Harry held him close as he drifted off to sleep. Wanting to keep him close as possible not even thinking about anything but him - his beautiful baby boy.

_ _

“How are you two?” Dr. Matthews entered his room, his Aunt Sophie and father had just arrived as well.

Harry smiled from his bed, giving thumbs up exhaustedly.

“You can start eating again regularly tomorrow,” she walked over to pat his arm, and reminding him that the nurse was going to look after him from now on. Louis was now holding Sage who slept quietly in his arms. While his father was tearing up as he looked down at his grandson. Harry had the urge to hold his baby again, but his mother fussed at him to get more rest.

He watched happily as his dad held Sage closely, nuzzling him. The pediatrician had already come in to tell Harry that he was a healthy little boy; his heart was full of so much love and relief so he allowed himself to doze off… just for a bit.

_ _

By the middle of the week, Harry had had enough. He was ready to take Sage home and be alone with him. There was constantly someone in there with them. And while he had no problem with Louis being there, in fact loved that Louis was staying the entire week with him in that small little room, there were times where he needed his space.

Most of all, Harry wanted to watch his beautiful baby at all hours of the night. He could hardly sleep knowing his baby was right there making little tiger grunting noises, kicking sporadically. When he changed his baby’s diaper and lathered him with baby lotion he loved to watch his little long toes curl. He dressed him in his new little flowery one-piece, making sure to keep him warm even in the July heat.

One day, Harry was left alone in the room with his dad and aunt, Louis having gone off to stretch his legs and grab some food. His dad was smiling at him as he held Sage close to his chest, making sure there was skin - to - skin contact.

“Do you want to be alone?” He whispered in Harry’s ear. Harry smiled at his dad knowingly.

“I’ll go stand guard outside,” His dad smiled and was about to walk away when Harry grabbed his arm.

“You’re the best dad in the world,” Harry felt close to crying again before he regained control of his emotions, life was just so beautiful and Harry felt like he was in a Disney movie.

“Hey, Sophie, go get something to eat, we’ve got this,” His dad waited until she left to walk outside and stand in front of the door.

Sage started to fidget which meant he was getting hungry so Harry patiently got on his side, placing Sage on his side and facing him, before encouraging Sage to latch on. He was becoming a pro at this, which made Harry giggle.

“Impatient little booger,” Harry watched exasperatedly as Sage sucked harder and he started to feel the pain of an eager baby. He could not complain much though, seeing his little baby so content so he simply rubbed his nose, kissing every inch of his head.

“I can’t wait to take you home so I can bathe you myself, in my bathroom; sick of these nurses taking care of you. I have everything you need at home,” Harry gave his little crinkled forehead another kiss.

Harry started to play with his fingers, smiling at the weird little fingernails.

“I’m going to have to clip those, I don’t want you scratching your precious little face.”

His phone vibrated with the arrival of a new text message. His mom walking in just as Sage finished.

“I had to fight your father to get in here,” She walked over to Harry’s bed to grab the baby.

“He’s going to say goodbye to you before he goes back to work tomorrow, he’s going back to the condo to get his things,” She explained as she placed Sage in his crib, making sure he was bundled in correctly.

Harry sighed sadly, his dad was going home and he was the only one who seemed to get that he needed space.

“Mommy, can you hand me my phone?”

He read the two new text messages from Gemma and Symone, his new neighbor, wishing him a quick recovery and lots of joy with his new baby. He really liked her; she was so sweet and made him feel so comfortable.

Gemma was begging for more pictures and crying because she was not there, so Harry reminded her that he would be home very soon.

“You know your grandmother is going to be at our house when we get there. She said she is already preparing food that’s safe for breastfeeding parents,” Anne laughed, watching Harry drowsily smile.

“Go to sleep, baby. Don’t fight it,” so Harry didn’t.

_ _

Sage would wake up quite a few times in the middle of the night for his feeding or for a diaper change and would get angry if Harry took too long to get situated when he was hungry.

“Don’t be so fussy with me,” Harry would giggle as Sage latched on as angrily as a newborn could, just born and already so impatient.

Louis would try to wake up with him that way if it was a diaper change, he could do it. Harry appreciated him beyond belief and often cried when he watched Louis kiss Sage’s nose or show any form of affection towards their son.

“Lou, you need to apply more lotion to his little legs, after you put that new diaper on.”

“But aren’t the nurses bathing him tomorrow?”

“But I don’t want his little skin to be dry,” Harry pouted.

Louis quickly kissed Harry with a newly diapered Sage curled safely in his arms.

“How about you do that, yeah? I know you like to do that,” Louis handed Sage to Harry; it was one of the odd moments where he was awake and alert. He stared deeply at Harry as Harry began to give his belly a million kisses (avoiding his umbilical cord stump) before rubbing the lotion in his hands to warm it up.

“You’re really good with him,” Louis smiled, watching as Sage continued to stare at Harry.

“I didn’t think I’d be…still don’t know if I’m the best for him. What he deserves,” Harry whispered as he kissed Sage on his eyebrow.

“You are definitely what’s best for him,” Louis spoke sincerely, as Harry put his one- piece with little chicks on Sage.

“I didn’t know if I was smart enough,” Harry replied honestly, pulling Sage to his chest and rubbing small circles onto his little back.

“Oh, Harry, come on, you don’t give yourself enough credit. Sure, you don’t like school but you know about all kinds of stuff like makeup and clothes and all that.”

“All that shallow stuff. I wish I wasn’t the way I was. I wish I liked history like you and read books actually worth reading,” Harry bit his lip, looking down at Sage sadly.

“Bullshit. Harry, you’re good at photography, and you like art. I don’t like that stuff or know shit about it. You can cook; you’re great with kids…my point is you’re still a teenager; you have some growing up to do and that’s okay. But stop worrying about that for now, because right now you have Sage and you’re a natural with him.”

_ _

The day had finally arrived for Harry and Sage to go home. After Anne and Sophie packed everything from the condo, they arrived at the hospital, more than eager to go home. Harry placed Sage’s car seat in the middle, Louis and Harry sitting on either side of him. Harry goggled at him the entire ride home, furrowing his eyebrows at the slightest uncomfortable expression that came across Sage’s face. They had to pull over once when Sage got hungry. Then went through two diapers in two minutes when he decided it was time to pee in a fresh diaper. But Harry smiled all the way through it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Thanks, as always, to Jess for reading this through for me! I love you, girl!   
> I am so sorry it took me this long to finish...I promise to never write a fic with chapters again so anyone who enjoys my writing will not have to wait.

-Harry-

Gemma rushed out to the car, her hair in a loose bun and wearing jean shorts that Harry pretty sure knew were his. She opened his car door obnoxiously, making grabby hands towards Harry’s baby. Harry shielded him before she could even touch him.

“Okay, first off, have you even washed your hands?” Harry held Sage’s tiny fist in his hand, rubbing his little fingers protectively. 

“Oh, Harry, relax!” Gemma made for him again, before Harry turned his entire body in front of Sage’s infant car seat. 

“ _Secondly_ , you are not just going to grab my baby. You’re going to take his car seat in with him still buckled in it. And once you wash your hands, you can admire him,” Harry said tenaciously, but he really was not sure if he even was going to let Gemma take Sage into the house, still in his carrier or not. 

“Okay, okay. Just hand him over!” 

“Actually, on second thought… Lou. Lou!” Harry tried to grab Louis’ attention who currently was discussing with Anne, on what was the lightest and safest thing for Harry to carry, before deciding he did not need to carry anything inside. 

“Louis, can you carry Sage inside?” Harry asked, once Louis had turned to him. 

“Of course, sweetheart.” Louis quickly got back into the car, unlocking Sage’s car seat. He smiled warmly as Sage yawned, the usual little tiger sound that makes Louis coo at the adorableness of his son. 

Harry had to bite his thumb to stop himself from crying when Louis leaned down to kiss Sage on his monkey nose. 

Once they were inside, Harry sat Sage down with his grandmother, telling her she could not take Sage out of his car seat; she glared at him shockingly in return, Harry knew he would get a talking to when he returned to the living room. He then patrolled Gemma to the bathroom and made sure she washed her hands from the elbow down. 

“Shouldn’t you have to wash your hands?” Gemma groaned as she got water all over the bathroom counter in an attempt to get the soap off of her arms. 

“I am, and while I am, you will remain in here with me. I will get him out of his car seat,” Harry glared suspiciously at her, daring her to leave the bathroom. Harry gently unbuckled Sage, who was now sucking his thumb fervently as he slept peacefully in Harry’s arms. 

“Can I hold my nephew now?” Gemma groaned. 

“Not with that attitude…” Gemma pierced her mouth, trying to hold back a retort. 

Harry eventually handed Sage over to Gemma, who smiled brightly at the tiny baby. Harry could not deny that it was cute. 

“When do I get to hold him, General?” His grandmother joked, her mouth pursed tightly as though she was trying to not laugh at her own joke. 

“Oh, Gran Zee,” Harry hugged her tightly, not really wanting to let go as she decorated his face with her cherry red lipstick. 

_ _ 

Harry had been home for a week, falling more in love with his baby than he could ever comprehend. He was nodding off to sleep as he rubbed his baby’s tiny fist with his thumb, Sage sleeping happily beside Harry in his bedside crib. Sometimes Harry even placed him onto the bed with him, the crib on the baby’s other side keeping him safe. 

_ _ 

Harry was on the couch nursing Sage, half-heartedly watching a Rom-Com that Gemma had put on; who sat next to him waiting to hold Sage, once the baby was finished eating. Harry had reminded her it could be a while as Sage was a bossy little Tasmanian Devil that ate on his terms; sometimes he decided to take little catnaps before finishing. 

His mother walked in from the kitchen nervously, she had just been on the phone for fifteen minutes with a mysterious caller. She kept avoiding Harry’s eyes but looked as though he was the one she wanted to talk to. 

“Harry,” She finally began, playing with the decorative pillow on the couch, “what do you think about…urgh…Jay coming over for dinner Saturday and meeting Sage?” 

“What – ouch, baby!” Sage had decided at that moment to clamp down angrily, Harry could not blame him though. 

“Now she wants to meet him? I can’t believe Louis didn’t warn me about this,” Harry groaned, lifting his scarf he was using as a cover to check on Sage. 

Anne rubbed Gemma’s knee as she replied, “I don’t think Louis knew, she called me herself.” 

Harry brought Sage out from under the cover, wiping his mouth gently. He felt fairly reluctant allowing Jay to see his baby, he did not want Sage to be under the same scrutiny he was. He really wished his Aunt Sophie were still here, but she had left that Wednesday, tears filling her eyes as she kissed Sage goodbye. Harry missed her terribly but Sage was all he could care to focus on. 

_ _ 

“How many times a day do you feed him?” Jay asked, holding a fussing Sage in her arms. 

“Um, usually six,” Harry answered distractedly, quickly grabbing a tiny yellow diaper from his bag. 

“I’ll change him,” she held her hand out for the diaper. 

“Oh…um… okay, well - I usually add this baby powder to this bottom afterwards because he has been getting a little red, and I don’t want him to get a diaper rash. You should probably put some lotion on him too,” Harry rambled on, grabbing all of the necessities. 

The actual dinner was as pleasant as it could be. Harry kept a watchful eye on Sage in his baby swing, making sure he was wrapped in his blanket correctly. Louis kept turning around to move the angle of the swing nervously, but Sage remained fast asleep, though his little eyebrows did give a little glare once. 

“Lou, I don’t think he likes that, let him sleep,” it gave them all a laugh when Sage unconsciously raised his hand up. He always did that in his sleep, punching the air sporadically, but at that moment it seemed as though he was cheering Harry on. 

Jay remained civil, which took Harry aback along with her eagerness to help with Sage. Harry was too tender hearted to deny Jay of Sage, but he was worried that she was going to start a battle of the grandmothers with Anne. 

His mother had been through it all with Harry and though she had several reservations at first, she was there for him when he needed her most. All during Harry’s pregnancy, Jay acted as though Louis should not have to hold any responsibility towards the child. Harry did not want her to just buy every toy imaginable for Sage and win his affections while his own mother gave him all the love in the world. 

Louis remained a few hours after his mother had left, helping Harry bathe Sage who was very fussy when it came to bath time. When Harry had finally lulled Sage to sleep and tucked him tightly into the bedside crib, checking repeatedly that the baby monitor was on, he walked Louis to his car. 

“Your mom was really nice with Sage,” Harry commented, hoping that she had told Louis something to explain this change of heart. 

“Yeah…” Louis sighed, unlocking his car before he continued, “you know it’s probably because my parents are getting a divorce.” 

Harry gaped at Louis. He did not know that Louis’ parents were getting divorced and the way Louis was acting it seemed as though he had known this for quite a while. 

“I can’t help thinking it’s my fault. If I hadn’t moved out they would have stayed together and now because she feels like she’s alone, she wants Sage. Keep her occupied and all that.” 

Harry started to ask carefully, knowing that parents getting a divorce was akin to a family death for most kids, “Didn’t he cheat a lot on your mom though? Maybe she finally had enough.” 

“She didn’t have ‘enough’, trust me she would have gladly taken more to remain married to my father. This was all his idea. Now that I’m out of the house he doesn’t need an excuse to remain married to her,” Louis shook his head sadly, pressing his keys in his palm. 

“And they’re both still disappointed in me, none of this made a difference. He told my mom she could ‘stay’ as long as she liked, basically trying to politely kick her out. They didn’t even tell me. I didn’t find out until my mom asked to stay in my apartment for a few days.” 

Harry just listened quietly, knowing how much this hurt Louis even if he pretended he was just annoyed. Harry could not think of a time he had actually seen Louis’ dad for more than a couple of seconds. 

“My dad has just been sending me money, trying to get me to work at his company as an assistant or something while I take my classes but I don’t really want to see him,” Louis’ voice remained oddly leveled. 

“Oh Louis,” Harry rushed forward to hug him tightly, nuzzling his neck. “I wish I knew what to say. But it’s going to be okay. Somehow, it will be.” Louis spent the next several days helping Jay get all of her things from the house while his dad was at work. 

_ _ 

Watching Sage get his vaccinations was one of the hardest things Harry had ever done. He wanted so badly to grab his baby and never let the needle touch him. Sage cried horribly, which only made the temptation much worse. Worst of all, he knew he would have to do this again. 

When they arrived home, Harry couldn’t have put Sage down if he tried. He continued holding his baby close to his chest, his long eyelashes tickling Harry’s breast. Harry rubbed his red, worn cheeks softly, singing to him until he dozed off. 

Sage was insisting on waking up more often during the night. Harry was used to not getting much sleep, having to wake up when Sage had a nasty diaper or wanted to be fed. But now Sage was simply waking up and staring Harry down when he held him, until he let Sage sleep beside him. One of Harry’s biggest fears was that he would roll over and suffocate Sage, so when Sage refused to compromise, Harry found himself too worried to sleep. He would spend the rest of the night watching Sage sleep soundly; completely oblivious to the pain he was causing Harry. Which was most likely going to remain that way for the next eighteen years. 

_ _ 

Harry walked down the bread aisle slowly, trying to find the multi-grain bread his mother always used. Sage was tightly wrapped to his chest in his grey Boba Wrap, taking his mid-morning nap. Anne was getting her classroom ready for the new school year, and Louis was busy with Freshmen Orientation. 

“Hmm. They don’t have a very good selection of lunch meat, do they, baby?” Harry asked Sage, who had just woken up groggily. 

He was placing a case of smoked turkey in the shopping cart when he heard a familiar voice. 

“Is that your baby, Harry?” A boy questioned from behind him, he turned sharply to see Adrian Clarton, a former friend of his.

“Oh, yes,” Harry began hesitantly, trying not to step back as Adrian walked closer to get a better look of Sage. 

“Aww, it’s cute,” Adrian commented, rubbing his thumb against Sage’s cheek. 

“He’s cute. This is a baby, not an ‘it’,” Harry smiled, trying to gently reprimand him. 

“I see him on Instagram all the time,” he laughed, stepping back from Harry. “So, how are you? I heard you dropped out of school?” 

“I’m wonderful,” Harry said sharply, looking down at his sleeping baby. “And I did not drop out of school; I’m going to be homeschooled, online.”

Adrian nodded, smiling at Sage before, “Well…it was nice seeing you, Harry.” 

Harry grinned kindly and watched as Adrian walked away. He would have to tell Louis about this, he knew he would find it humorous. 

_ _ 

It seemed as though time for anything was nonexistent. Not in the cliché, “I’m a parent and this child has taken every bit of free time I have,” but in the fact that Harry was watching Sage grow in front of his watchful eyes at what seemed to be fast-forward. He had not spent a day without Sage, which he was constantly reminded of by his nagging mother, “If you don’t spend at least a few hours away from him, you’ll have severe separation anxiety. And then what will happen if you have to be away from him? How will you cope?” 

“Harry I had it so bad with both you and your sister. I could hardly see because I was crying so much. I don’t want you to have the same problem,” Anne finished, rubbing his forearm comfortingly. 

But Harry did not want to spend a day without his baby. The thought of allowing Sage to be cared for by someone else unnerved him. But his mother was persistent. Eventually she had finalized plans, demanding that it would be good for Louis and Harry if Sage spent the afternoon and night over at Louis’ apartment - without Harry. 

“Mom! In case you didn’t notice, I am breastfeeding. Sage can stay the afternoon, but he needs to be home with me. He can’t sleep unless I feed him at night. It soothes him,” Harry protested, looking mournfully at Sage who was napping away. 

“Good thing your grandmother bought you a breast pump!” Anne looked over at him seriously. “Harry, I’m very proud of you. I was worried that I would end up doing all of the work with Sage,” she ignored Harry as he interrupted her with a shout of “hey!’, “but you’ve proven me very wrong. I feel guilty for expecting less of you. And besides, you deserve a break!” 

“Alright, alright. Fine.” Harry groaned, brushing his hair with his fingers. 

“So I told Louis before I told you. He’s going to come over Friday after lunch and take Sage. So you need to make sure you have pumped enough.” 

Harry grunted from under his hair, his face pressed against the cool kitchen table. 

_ _ 

Friday came too soon. Harry woke up dreading the thought of Louis taking Sage for so long. Harry trusted Louis with his life; he knew that Louis was amazing with Sage. It had nothing to do with Louis messing up more than the idea of being away from Sage that bothered Harry. 

The moment Louis walked into his house to kidnap his baby, he was very tempted to snatch Sage and lock themselves in his room. Louis looked too excited though so Harry settled for pouting.

“Okay, now, please unpack everything in the bag and tell me what it is and what it is for,” Harry stared Louis down as he looked at the dark-haired boy incredulously. 

“Wha…why?” Louis spluttered. 

“I think after scheming behind my back with my mother and taking my baby away from me, you could do this one thing for me. I need to know that you know what you’re doing,” Harry rested his chin in his hands, continuing to stare hard at Louis. 

So Louis went through the bag and named every object in it and its use and recited the instructions for Harry’s breast milk. 

“And don’t worry about running out, just call me and I will head over there,” Harry smiled innocently. 

“Harry…did you not put enough in here on purpose?” Louis dug through the insulated lunchbox, remembering how many times Harry told him to feed Sage.

“Fine,” Harry groaned, walking zombie like to the refrigerator in defeat.

Louis took the bottles triumphantly, “you know, I think I should be offended that you distrust me this much with our son.” 

“It’s not you, Louis. It’s the fact that I’m away from him,” Harry felt himself begin to tear up, so he quickly wiped his eyes and thought of the other list of things he needed to remind Louis. 

“On absolutely no circumstances are you allowed to have Sage in bed with you. I don’t want you to fall asleep and accidentally roll over on him.” 

Louis looked at Harry horror struck but waited silently as Harry continued down his list. 

“I know I have already told you but remember the milk needs to be at room temperature. And… Louis, please pay attention,” Harry reprimanded, flaring his nostrils before continuing, “please…please…please… again, don’t let him sleep in the bed with you.” 

Louis scoffed and interrupted with an insulted, “I get it!” 

_ _ 

-Louis-

Louis carefully opened the apartment door, making sure to not move Sage’s car seat too much. Once they were settled inside, Louis very gently unbuckled Sage out of the car seat.

“Ah there we go, shouldn’t be hungry for another forty minutes but I guess you’ll let me know, won’t you?” Louis cooed, rubbing gently at Sage’s back. His light eyes were protuberant as he momentarily examined the new surroundings. 

Louis continued to walk around the apartment holding Sage safely as he showed him around the house. His mother was staying with his grandmother for the next week, trying to organize things with the lawyer; she apparently wasn’t going to leave their old family house without a fight. Louis hadn’t had much time to think about his family drama with classes having started and taking care of Sage. 

Louis’ phone dinged with another new message, most likely from Harry who had been bothering him since the moment he arrived home. At first, Louis checked each one of them worriedly but by the tenth text he knew it was Harry’s separation anxiety speaking nonsense. He was now asking if Sage had hiccups. He texted a short ‘I’ve got this’ and placed Sage in the baby swing while he checked to make sure that the milk was room temperature. Harry had told him that Sage was not as receptive to the bottle and probably would fuss until he was too hungry to fight. 

And Sage did fight. He fought until he exhausted himself to sleep and when he woke up and finally admitted defeat, he glared at Louis while sucking fervently on the bottle as though Louis was the reason he was starving. Louis knew that this was information that Harry did not need to know. 

_ _ 

-Harry- 

Harry tried to watch the crime show blaring on his TV that his mother insisted he watch with her due to his nonstop crying. Not only was it spooking him out which made his anxiety worse but he couldn’t help but think: what if a murderer went into Louis’ apartment and killed Louis and his baby. This made him send five consecutive texts asking Louis to double check that his door and windows were locked.

Louis was rarely responding to his phone calls or text messages, which was only increasing his need to drive to his apartment and check up on the situation.

“Mom, I think I need to go. Something has to be wrong,” Harry’s voice quivered as he spoke, digging under the couch for his slippers. 

“What – Harry, no! Trust me, Louis would have called if something were wrong,” Anne leaned up from the couch, looking at Harry sympathetically.

“What if something is wrong with Louis and Sage is crying somewhere having to fend for himself?” 

“I’ll call Louis, he’s more likely to answer to me than you at this point,” Anne sighed, unlocking her phone, putting it on speaker.

“Clever calling me on your mom’s phone,” Louis’ voice boomed from the speaker, Sage’s cries echoing behind him.

Anne interrupted Harry’s gawked protest, “Louis, I’m sorry, Harry was scared something happened to you.”

“I’m fine, just trying to get Sage to sleep,” Louis laughed desperately. 

“I’ll head over if you need help!” Harry said excitedly, far louder than he intended. 

“No!” Anne and Louis shouted jointly, Anne continuing to reprimand Harry, “honestly, Harry, you’ll have Sage back in the morning!” 

“Alright, alright! I love you, Louis; give Sage a big kiss for me.” Harry hung up quickly before he found himself begging again to see his baby and touch his soft skin, wanting to rub his little, full tummy that resembled a bloated tick. 

_ _ 

The day of Sage’s Christening had arrived and Harry was gently picking Sage’s booger filled nose. He was dressed in a perfect white knit jumper, his green eyes looking up at Harry curiously.

Harry had been nervously waiting for this day for a while; making sure his invitations were perfect. At first he planned on only having three pictures of the invite, but that turned into twelve, as Harry couldn’t decide out of the thousands he had taken since Sage was born. But they were all adorably perfect, so the invitees should be grateful. 

The Christening was as perfect as could be expected, Sage only fussed a little bit. The whole ceremony was very beautiful and even Louis, as nonreligious as he was, enjoyed it. Afterwards, they ate lunch at a seafood restaurant and Harry made sure to change Sage before they ate, not wanting to get his beautiful jumper ruined. Though the baby fell asleep in Harry’s arms midway through, his eyelashes resting beautifully on his upper cheeks. 

_ _ 

“Hmm, what’s supposed to be in here?” Harry asked, standing up from where he was crouching to wrap the blanket more tightly around Sage in the stroller.

“Some sort of monkey I think…yeah, a Golden Lion Tamarin,” Louis answered, pulling his sweater sleeves over his wrists a bit more. “I think these might scare him though, they’re a little freaky looking.”

Harry had been devastated as they walked through zoo. It was Sage’s first visit and the chilly yet comfortable November was the perfect weather for most animals, happily moving about. The problem wasn’t the animals; the problem was Sage, who had spent the majority of the day crying in fear whenever he saw an animal too closely. Harry, an avid animal lover, could hardly take this and almost started crying himself after the fifth time, when Sage cried as they stopped in front of a pair of otters. 

“How is he afraid of otters, Louis? How?!” Harry wiped Sage’s fresh tears with the edge of his soft blanket, who then looked up at Harry, begging him to hold him. Harry quickly complied, shielding Sage’s eyes from the otters as they walked out of the tunnel. 

“This is probably just a phase, he is a baby after all. And I mean, Barbie can be a little rough with him sometimes so he probably thinks all animals are like that,” Louis tried to reason, pushing the stroller after Harry.

They eventually gave up all together and ate at the local P.F. Chang’s. Harry wrapped one of his scarves over his chest as he fed Sage, who had finally calmed down from his traumatic zoo experience.

“Yeah, and he’ll have the crisp honey chicken,” Louis answered for Harry, who had dazed off sadly. Louis quickly turned to him after the waiter walked off, “Haz, what’s wrong?”

“Sage doesn’t like animals, which means he isn’t going to care when I tell him about animal abuse,” Harry sighed, shifting his arm from where it held Sage up. 

“Harry, he’s not even a year old yet!” Louis coughed before putting an eggroll on Harry’s plate.

“I just mean…he’s already so adamant about them… and oh my god!” Harry suddenly cried, placing his free hand to his mouth.

“What!” Louis looked up nervously, thinking it might have been Sage getting rough during his feeding again.

“He’s going to take his children to SeaWorld!” Harry gasped, almost panicking at the thought. 

“Well, I mean… we did just take him to the zoo?” Louis questioned carefully. 

Harry glared in response before grabbing his eggroll and biting into it angrily. Louis quickly changed the topic to Sage’s potential swimming lessons, which always quickly changed Harry’s mood. Louis happily listened as Harry went on again about how important starting swimming lessons early were and how it was one of the best exercises available.

_ _

Christmas was filled with feeding Sage small, soft gingerbread cookies and walking through fancy neighborhoods, the bright Christmas lights reflecting on Sage’s large green eyes. Louis was on break from school, which meant he spent every day, all day with Harry and Sage. Harry even got to sleep over at Louis’ apartment because they got home so late from a Christmas parade and his place was the closest.

Sage was filled with joy, loving the brightness of Christmas and the crafts that allowed him to cover his feet with paint while Louis or Harry held him on top of the paper. He also enjoyed getting to make a mess with the scrap wrapping paper, Harry happily watching as he crawled around on it.

For Louis’ birthday, Harry made Sage give Louis a picture of them together and the frame decorated with Sage’s footprints. Harry gave Louis a new pair of sunglasses, because he had broken the pair he borrowed and a toaster oven for his apartment. For Christmas, Louis received a very long awaited blowjob.

Christmas morning was filled with love, Sage’s chubby cheeks reddening with excitement as the baby boy pulled out every stuffed animal from his WWF wooden bucket. The ornaments on the tree swayed as Sage continued to dive under the tree looking for more presents. 

It was moments like these that Harry realized how fast time went by, if only he could freeze it, so he could take every precious moment in. 

_ _

News Years did not involve a party for Louis and Harry. They both stayed in with Sage who insisted on having temper tantrums the majority of the night. But both felt quite guilty when Sage cried in fear from the sounds of fireworks. Harry had never been a fan of them either so he could more than sympathize with his baby. He made sure he was coddled tightly and put on a pair of his “hearing protection earmuffs” that Harry had bought in the case of such hypothetical events. They made Sage calm down tremendously, though he did continue to snuffle dramatically for the effect it had on his parents, both cooing instantly.

_ _ 

Before they knew it, they were back in their old routine, Louis in school, and Harry being alone all day trying to balance a hyper baby and schoolwork. Sometimes it was not much fun, it was always never ideal, but it was bearable and Harry loved his life regardless. 

_ _ 

Spring came and Sage began to stand on his own, well, holding onto whatever he could to stand on his own. This caused several accidents, one involving the spice cabinet. Sage decided to stand and hold onto the bar of the cabinet, which then tipped over and fell on top of the child. Harry had cried for hours, more than Sage, convinced he was a horrible parent for allowing his child to do such a thing. 

Sage’s standing independence was thus short lived, Harry watching his every move like a hawk. Louis, who had freaked out just as much, bought Sage a little baby walker which eased some of Sage’s frustration over Harry’s overprotectiveness. Sage eventually grew to adore the toy, it becoming his favorite. 

“I really don’t think he’s ready for this,” Harry had said, eyeing the object in apprehension. 

Harry could not stop himself from smiling though, especially when Sage grinned devilishly at his parents as though he had outsmarted them. He took slow, clumsy steps giggling loudly. 

“Awh, he does like it though, doesn’t he?” Harry smiled, watching the back of Sage’s ringlet filled head. 

_ _

Sage’s first birthday party was wild safari themed, Harry’s Aunt Sophie was even able to attend. The birthday party was a testament to how spoiled the boy was, receiving more gifts than they had room for.

The baby was especially happy when he received a rocking horse, immediately riding the thing until it almost tipped over. He also received several books that Harry was most excited about because Sage always enjoyed looking at the pictures in them before his heavy eyelids closed. 

It lasted well into the afternoon before Sage began to get grumpy due to his lack of a nap. He cried until Harry rocked him to sleep, fighting all the way down. It was understandable that he did not want to sleep while there was so much excitement, but he didn’t appear to enjoy the company much anymore. Anytime someone kissed him goodbye he swatted his hand at him or her with a grumpy grunt. His last fight was met once he began to suck his thumb; Harry cooing as the curly haired baby finally let go. 

Louis stayed as late as he could, wanting to spend the night after Sage woke up from his nap and began playing joyfully with his soccer ball. His little puffy eyes brightening as he rediscovered his new toys. Harry wanted to cry with happiness as he watched Louis play with their baby – as he made Sage giggle and, mostly importantly, as he made Sage feel loved. 

_ _ 

Harry’s senior year had arrived and that meant more schoolwork and a harder time balancing discipline of Sage. Sage was walking fairly well on his own now and naughty as ever. His new skill was allowing him to get into more trouble; constantly searching for something else he was not supposed to be doing. Harry found that going outside eased his hyper behavior a bit. He could go in his baby swing and play on his mini swing set. 

One of the worst days for Harry had been when they discovered that Sage was allergic to ants. Harry had gotten to into finishing his math homework, not noticing that Sage had left his sandbox to go discover the lizard on their tallest tree in the backyard. Sage had reached the lizard and the giant ant pile, ending in Sage crying desperately. Harry had run over, pushed his laptop to the floor and grabbed his baby, and frantically wiping all of the angry ants from his legs and feet. Sage was obviously in a lot of pain and his bites were swelling abnormally. Harry quickly drove to the emergency room, fear setting in for his son’s health, but was relieved when he found out it was only an allergic reaction. Afterwards, when they had both calmed down considerably, Harry quickly went to the pharmacy to pick up Sage’s medication and some Benadryl. 

Louis had driven over the minute his last class was over. Harry waited until then to tell him, which spurred a fight between the two. 

“You need to tell me this stuff while it’s happening!” Louis had yelled, holding Sage closely to him and rocking him. 

Harry was exhausted and the tears just began to pour down of his face, he was not in the mood to deal with Louis’ attitude. He thought he was helping him by letting him finish his classes before informing him of the day’s drama. 

He took Sage and walked upstairs, Louis slamming the front door behind him. Harry lied on the bed where they both fell asleep and took a three-hour nap. The last thing on Harry’s mind was his unfinished math homework. He just knew his baby needed rest and he would not have had the energy to finish the homework anyways. 

_ _ 

Harry’s graduation came all too soon, the weather was warming up and Sage was going to be turning two shortly. Harry was still not entirely sure what he wanted to do, but he had been speaking to a CNA about becoming a Certified Nursing Assistant. Harry had always liked helping people, and working in a nursing home would be a possibility within that field. 

Harry’s first step to any of this, in his opinion, was to move in with Louis. He wanted the three of them to finally live together and Louis was working part time while finishing up his own schooling. Harry wanted his parents to finally have the house to themselves and to get the chance to be alone with his own family. 

They searched for bigger apartments but ultimately decided to get a townhouse with a backyard for Sage. They had searched the house, alongside Harry’s parents, several times before deciding. 

“This is great, it really is, but I think the kids need a three bedroom,” Harry’s dad had proposed to the realtor.

“Dad! We do not need three bedrooms, me and Louis are sharing one,” Harry said the last part quietly.

The pained expression on his father’s face was enough to know that he did not want to know that information.

They moved in a month later, after Sage had had his second birthday party. Sage ran around his new home excitedly (the first floor only, Harry having installed a baby gate on the stairs) until it was time to say goodbye to his grandparents. He wasn’t used to being away from them and it was hard for him to understand why they weren’t staying as well. It was a rough first week, filled with tears from the uncomfortable pain of adjusting.

_ _

“It’s so nice finally getting to sleep in the same bed,” Harry sighed, Louis wrapping his arms tight around Harry’s middle.

He laughed in response, “we might actually have a sex life now.”

“Let’s not push our luck,” Harry giggled, moments later Sage can be heard crying from his bedroom.

Louis volunteered to go check on him, having largely missed out on these late night ventures. Ultimately, Sage ended up sleeping happily between them. It took a while to get him to go back to sleep because the toddler found it hilariously wonderful that he was sleeping with both of his parents in such a large bed and decided to do a few excited twirls between Harry and Louis.

“Let’s hold off on that sex life comment,” Harry sighed once Sage finally fell back asleep, petting Sage’s little eyebrows gently.

_ _

The first time he said “Mimmi” (or “Me-Me”), Harry had been too stressed to even notice. He was used to Sage’s blabbering nonsense and the boy had been upset with him, so he had just assumed Sage was going off on him in retaliation to Harry telling him off in the grocery store. Sage had run off to the candy section after Harry had let him down from the cart with a promise that he would stay with Harry. The boy giggled all the way, only running faster when he heard Harry’s shouts.

“Well, mister, you’re in trouble when we get home. I might not even let you go on that ice cream date with daddy,” Harry said as he buckled the squirming toddler into his car seat.

“ME-ME!” Sage yelled, pulling Harry’s shoulder length hair.

“Oh my God! Oh my God!” Harry smiled in spite of himself, looking at his baby with such pride.

“You’re so smart! Yes, you are!” Harry laughed as Sage continued to yell “me-me,” taking a breath every now and then to smile up at Harry and bathe in his praise.

_ _ 

Potty training was the most rewarding. Sage had a hard time at first, not being able to concentrate long enough to go to the bathroom. Then, he’d throw his dirty pull-ups on the floor in frustration. They eventually got the hang out of it when Sage’s hyper self remembered to go to the bathroom instead of getting distracted. At first, Harry had to buy him a small toy after he used the toilet in order to motivate him. Now though, Sage preferred using the toilet instead of having to deal with the changing of pull-ups.

It was just another reminder of how much Sage had grown. Harry had proud pictures of Sage on the toilet, adding them to his scrapbook. The pages were already numbered and it felt just like yesterday, that Harry was holding his baby for the first time.

_ _ 

“Alright, Miss Penelope, time to brush your hair,” Harry said chirpily, opening the curtains of the room.

She looked at him mystically, “You’re about to leave to have the baby aren’t you?”

“No, Penelope, I already had the baby, remember?” Harry rubbed her arm gently, having already reminded her yesterday.

“Well, you were gone so long I forgot,” She groaned, she hadn’t quite forgiven Harry for leaving her – he was her favorite assistant.

Harry chuckled as he brushed out her hair, “I was only gone for two months. And it’s hard being away from my babies.”

“It was hard for me to be away from you!” She snapped at him, the malice behind her words barely there.

And that honestly warmed Harry’s heart; he cooed as he divided her hair for a braid, “I won’t be leaving you for that long again for a while.”

This seemed to do the trick; she was smiling again and asking for baby pictures. It was the same routine everyday for the past few days. He showed her the picture of his proud eight-year-old Sage holding his baby brother, Wren. Louis’ arm was in the background, making sure Sage didn’t drop the newborn.

“Oh, dear, you have the sweetest family,” she smiled brightly at the picture.

Harry couldn’t hold back his grin if he tried, admiring the picture himself as if he had just seen it for the first time.

“I know.”


End file.
